Challenge
by Itswosy
Summary: I'm HBIC in Mckinley. Captain of the Cheerios, and lead singer of the Glee club. I have the biggest and baddest wolf pack of Ohio and best girlfiend anyone can ask for. And very soon I will be the official Alpha of my pack. Everything is going perfect and I couldn't complain one bit... But that won't last long when she comes into town...Quinttana at first, but Brittana is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything. Just my imagination. First fanfic I've done. So let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Santana POV**

Finally tomorrow is the day that I've been waiting for since I was 12 years old. What day is that you might ask? It's none other than my 18th birthday and my Wolfday. If you don't know what Wolfday is, it's basically the day that I first turned into a wolf, of course only my pack and our parents know and celebrate that.

Of course since my family comes from a great line of Alphas I was the first to turn in my pack. My parents explained that normal wolfs, like the rest of my pack, would first turn till they turned thirteen but since I was gonna be Alpha one day that I had to change a year before to be able to guide them and teach them our ways when their time came. Puck was the first to turn in my pack, making him my beta. After that came Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Tina, and Artie.

And since of course I'm HBIC it's of course it's my duty to throw the best and biggest party that William McKinley high school has ever seen. Of course to me and my pack this party is more than a party but its the day I am official Alpha and get full powers.

But till then I still had one day left and I had to spend it in school since my parents wouldn't let me skip to finish last minute preparations. Well more like going shopping for a new dress. Of course I could use one in my closet but I needed a new one for my big day. I still can't decide on a color though which is so frustrating

"Santana!"

Okay did she really have to yell my name right in my ear while I'm trying to figure my dress crisis right now.

"You seriously have not heard a word I've been saying since class started have you?!" Oh great now she was giving me that big pout that I can't resist, and now I'm gonna feel like an ass for not listening to her. But then again she is cute when she gets frustrated with me.

"I'm sorry baby, but I still don't have a dress for tomorrow and its really getting to me because I really want the most amazing dress for my big night, please don't be mad at me." I send her my big puppy eyes that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Ugh I seriously hate that you are to cute." She said with a smile on her face and I knew she wouldn't last being mad at me. "We will find one today after school don't worry. But I was asking you of everyone knew what they had to do tomorrow?"

"Yeah I text everyone today asking if anything was gonna be missing and they all said they had everything under control. So which means you and I have nothing to worry about."

"Okay good. So what do you say you and I go shopping after school, then go back to your place watch some movies and I spend the night so we wake up together tomorrow?" She whispered into my ear and send me a wink, sending me chilled down my neck.

"Of course babe, I was already planning a sleepover anyways." How could I say no to that beautiful face. "I talked to Coach Sue and told her we won't be attending practice today. So we get to leave early"

"Great. Okay now shh we still have to pay attention in class." She then put out her hand out for me to take which I happily did and then interlocked our fingers together. I honestly had the best girlfriend ever.

"I love you Quinn" and with that being said I turned my head to the front of the class and started pay attention, seeing her smile from the corner of my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

I was so glad school was over already. It honestly was the longest Friday of my life. But now I'm just happy I get to go shopping and get a bit of alone time with Quinn before my wolf ceremony starts at midnight. I'm just glad it's a weekend and I get to sleep in before I get ready for the party later that day.

I was hoping that I was just gonna go to my locker and wait for Quinn at the parking lot but apparently Puckerman had other plans.

"Hey Lezpez why in such a rush? Can't give me a minute before you go get your sexy time with Quinnie?" He said with that dumb smirk on his face.

"No Puck, so make it fast. I needs to go shopping and get my mack on before the ceremony tonight. Which by the way no one better be late." I was trying do heard no to sound harsh but then again this is Puck we are talking about and he annoys me as much as I love him like a brother.

"Ouch Lopez watch the tone, I am sensitive," he said while throwing his hands over his chest, "But whatever, just wanted to let you know I might be taking a date to the party tomorrow, and was gonna see if it was all good with you?"

"Of course Puck but I thought you were just gonna hit on all the girls at the party?"

"Yeah but there's this new girl I met at the grocery store yesterday, that by the way is starting school Monday, and she is smoking hot so I invited her so she can meet people so when she comes on Monday she'll already have friends." Something about the way Puck was saying this and that dumb grin on his face was saying that he wasn't just being "friendly" but had other intentions.

"I don't know what you are planning Puck but just make sure you let her down easy when you are done with her. She is new here after all and doesn't know your rep yet."

"Yeah yeah I hear you. But either way where is Quinn?"

"Someone talking about me?" Quinn said coming behind me and putting her hands on my waist.

"Hey baby just Puck here asking where you were" I couldn't stop the smile that was now on my face.

"Well that's my cue to leave. I'll see you girls tonight." Puck said as he walked away.

"Are you ready to go shopping for that dress that you tend to think more about than me." Quinn said as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm ready, but not even that dress kept me from thinking of you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. I love that no one cared when I came out the closet my junior year, and that no one looked at Quinn or me different after we got together halfway thru that year. Apparently everyone saw it coming since we spend everyday together since we were in diapers. But then again my pack and I grew up together that's why we are so close and treat each other like family. Well family that kind of dates each other. Just like Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine and Mike and Tina. But we are still family no matter what.

"Do you want to meet at your house first since you brought your bike and I brought my car?" She asked as I closed my locker and started walking to the parking lot with our hands interlocked.

"Awe I totally forgot I really just wanted to head out before it got more late but I guess we could do that." I told her as she walked me to my motorcycle giving me a kiss goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Shopping went great, I found the perfect dress and shoes for the party and Quinn got a new dress as well even though she would insist that she didn't need it. But of course since she's my girlfriends I still got it for her.

Now Quinn and I are laying in my bed watching some crapy reality show with our legs intertwined and her head resting on my chest with my arms around her.

"Santana! Your father and I are heading out to the Ceremony Ground to get things ready! Please try not to be late, it is an import night!" My mother yells from down stairs.

_Finally_ I think to myself.

"Alright! See you in a couple of hours!" I yelled back. And waited for a reply but just heard the door shut.

"Sooo... We have the house to ourselves" I say as I look down at Quinn.

"I guess we do." She says while making circles on my stomach. "So what do you suggest we do Miss Lopez?"

"Oh Miss Fabray I think you know exactly what I want to do right now" I whisper in her ear.

"Then show me..." Quinn whispers with a devilish grin on her face. Which made me growl.

I crash our lips together and got a moan out of her instantly. I brush my tongue on her lower lip and get granted permission right away. Our kiss is rough but passionate at the same time. She throws her leg around my waist so she is now straddling me, I can tell she's been waiting for this all day too.

She reaches the bottom of my shirt and lifts it off my head, I do the same with hers and I can't help but stare at her chest. She's wearing her pink bra that makes her boobs look amazing and I can't help but drool over her boobs and how welcoming they look.

She smirks at me and I know I've been staring for to long now.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She says.

"Actually I have many of those already." I smirked. And I could see her face getting a shade of pink.

"Shut up" she giggled and then slaps me on my arm.

I grab her by her neck and yank her down to kiss her again, our kiss is more hungry and sloppy but I don't care I'm to turned on to pay attention.

"Pants. Off. Now" She mumbles between kisses.

I do as she says because one thing that makes me crazy is a demanding Quinn in bed. She starts kissing and biting my neck while I try to unbutton and take off my pants which is becoming a hard task when she keeps sucking in my pulse point.

"Need help babe?" She ask with a famous Quinn Fabray raised eyebrow.

"Please." I beg.

"Your wish is my command..." Before I could say anything back she rips my jeans right off of me and hers at the same time leaving us just in our bras and underwear.

"LEZPEZ! You home?!" Puck shouts while busting threw my doors "Woah guys put some clothes on!"

"PUCKERMAN! I am gonna murder you!" I hissed as I launch myself at him and start punching him, which he easy dodges them.

"Hey careful with the face San!" He whines as he tried to flip us over.

"No! Now you are gonna pay Puckerman! I'm gonna rip that squirrel of your head! You know I was getting my sexy time on!"

"Not my baby!" He cries and he attempts to move under me but this time he manages and runs out my room, before I get the chance to run after him I feel arms go around my waist and start to pull me back to bed.

"Come on baby forget about him we still have unfinished business" Quinn whispers in my ear. And I don't even bother to protest. So with that I close my bedroom door and lock it to make sure we don't get interrupted again.

When I turn around Quinn is laying down with her legs spread and my jaw drops to the floor and I can feel my arousal through my panties at this point. She then motions with her finger to come into bed.

As I make my way into the bed I can smell her arousal and I know she can smell mine too. I love our wolf powers. I start running my fingers up her thighs while I keep my eyes locked with hers. She grabs my face and we start kissing this time slow. She runs her fingers through my jawline then my neck finally pulling me closer to deepen our kiss even more.

I keep one hand on the bed to balance myself and the other on her hip bone and start playing with her skin there. I can tell she's waiting for me to make the next move. I start to play with her waistband and open my eyes to make sure I'm in the clear. She gives me a small nod and with that I take her panties off slowly. Once they are low in of for her to kick them off I make my way back up to her and start kissing her neck, then her collarbone. I run my finger through her stomach and I can feel her muscles react to the contact and then relax. Then I start moving my fingers to her chest and I slowly start playing with her right nipple. I can hear her moan instantly. I then bring my mouth to her left breast and start slowly licking it. She bucks her hips up making me grind our centers.

"Babe take your panties off now." She muttered.

I took off my panties and went back to position myself on top of her.

"Oh my God baby..." I gasped once I felt how her sex. "You are so wet"

"Only for you San." She smiled at me and I easily returned it back.

I started to kiss her neck again and worked myself down till I was again sucking and playing with her boobs. She started to grind our centers together till we both found a rhythm together.

"Hmm" she moan and I knew she was trying to stay quite since we didn't know where Puck ran off too. "San I need you..."

"Where do you need me baby?" I asked as I stop what I was doing to look up at her.

"I need you... Inside me." She moaned. And I couldn't deny her anything at this point.

"Your wish is my command" I repeated her earlier words which made her smirk.

Before I let her say anything I moved my hand between our sexes and started playing with her clit, not waisting anytime with teasing at this point. I could feel how wet she really was at this point which only made me get wetter myself.

"Tell me what you want now Quinnie" I asked from her.

"I want you to put two fingers in me and fuck me like the animal that you are." She demanded. If I wasn't turned on to the point of exploding then I am now.

"Fuck Quinn! I love when you talk like that" I confessed.

With that I waisted no time and put two fingers inside her feeling how wet and hot she felt inside. Quinn moaned loud and threw her head back into the bed which gave me grant access to her neck. I started to bite down on her neck while keeping my fingers inside her. I felt her fingers run through my hair and push me deeper in her neck. I started to pump my fingers faster and I could feel her hips moving just as fast.

"Oh San faster..." She moaned into my ear. "Wait..."

I was confused so I slowed down and look at her. Before I knew what was happening she put two fingers inside me and started to pump her fingers at the same pace as me.

"Ohhhhhh shit that feels good.." I gasped out. I had totally forgotten how turned on I was.

We both moved our fingers at the same pace. And started to kiss each other again. As I started to move faster inside her she did the same. Our kisses long forgotten as our breathing started to pick up.

"Faster" Quinn moaned and I did as she told me. I could tell she was close because she was moaning louder and her walls were getting tight around my fingers. I was getting close too.

"I-I'm c-close San..." She breathed out and I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Look at me Quinn." I told her as I looked into her eyes. "Look at me while you cum baby" she did as I told her and I started to pump faster in her as she did the same in me.

"S-SAAN.. TANA!" She screamed.

"Fu-ck Quuuinnn!" I moaned.

We both kept our fingers inside each other riding out orgasms out. I couldn't keep myself up anymore and I collapsed on top of Quinn.

"That was... Amazing San." Quinn panted through her breathing.

"Yeah... Can we nap?" I asked as I took my fingers out of her and she did the same. We both shivered at the lost contact there.

"Of course. But just a quick nap we still have to get ready for tonight." She stated before grabbing the blanked at the end of the bed and throwing it over our naked bodies.

* * *

"San! Quinn! Get up! You have an hour till the ceremony begins and I know you horn dogs still need to shower and get dressed!" Puck called out from outside the door.

"Puck keep banging that door and I'm gonna let Santana go and shave that head of yours!" Quinn barked back.

Santana groaned and just buried her head deeper into the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Baby puck is right. We have to get up." Quinn whispered as she brushed Santana's hair out of her face.

"Hmmidontwantto" I mumbled.

"I know you don't want to but we can take a shower together. What do you think about that?" She asked. I didn't even answer her question I just got up and headed to my bathroom.

"Come on slow poke. We have to get ready." I said as I looked back at her and send her a wink.

"Wow never seen you get up so fast.. Oh and by the way.." She whispered in my ear as she stood next to me "nice butt..." She finished as she slapped it and then fully enters the bathroom.

"Your cute butt isn't so bad bad either Fabray." I finished as we both entered the shower together.

* * *

After our long and hot shower we got dressed. Since it was just my ceremony we all just dressed casual. When we headed downstairs puck, of course, was sitting in my living room watching ESPN.

"Seriously Puck you have a place called your own house" I stated as I smacked him in the head.

"Finally you guys took forever! You know I'm always here so stop complaining." He said as he got off the couch and came to stand in front of us. And of course he had that damn smirk on his face.

"Yeah whatever lets go we have to be there in 15 minutes and its gonna take us 10 minutes if we drive." I declared as we headed out the door and into my garage. I loved that my parents had gotten me a motorcycle but I had to beg then last year that I needed a car as well because it wasn't always gonna be just me and Quinn. So they agreed and let me get whatever car I wanted and of course I got myself a black Challenger SRT8 with red racing striped on it. Puck was so pissed when he saw it.

"I call shot gun!" Puck shouted as he passed Quinn and I.

"In your dreams Puckerman" Quinn objected right away.

"You heard her Puck. You sit in the back" I chuckled once I saw puck try to pout.

"Whatever Quinn I'll get you for this one." Puck scoffed.

"Puck you can't hurt me. You may be stronger but I am faster than you. And San wouldn't let you touch me either way" Quinn stuck her tongue out at him and then opened the door so he could get in and then she followed sitting in the passenger seat. While Santana walked to the driver side and started the car.

"Okay you too behave."

* * *

The drive to the Ceremony Ground was quick. They all made it five minutes before midnight and everyone was already waiting for them, since they were the last to arrive.

"Okay everyone please gather around in a circle and position yourself by age. Meaning to your right is the person older than you and youngest to your left. You guys already know. So chop chop get to it before midnight hits." Mr. Lopez ordered, and everyone did as he said. "Except for Santana you stay in the middle of the circle."

After everyone was where they were supposed to be. All the parents stood behind their child and waited patiently. The only people inside the circle were the Lopez.

"Okay everyone only one minute left. Remember when midnight strikes you will turn into your wolf for except for us." Mrs. Lopez reminded everyone, and they all nodded.

Midnight stuck and everyone around the Lopez turned into their wolf forms instantly.

"Santana Lopez, you are here in front of our wolf clan because as of right now you are officially ready to be called Alpha of your pack. You come from a great line of Alphas and as your father I couldn't be more proud. I've seen you grow up into this beautiful, strong, smart, amazing woman. And now a leader. Alphas are not just leaders to boss anyone around, but are here to put order when it needs to be put, to march their pack when there is trouble, to be there for their pack when they need someone to look up to. You are not only their leader but best friend, and sister. When a member is sad you will be sad with them, when a member is hurt you will hurt with them. When a member is in need you will be there no matter what. Are you ready for this responsibility? Are you ready to take charge? Are you ready to Lead?" Mr. Lopez roared.

"Yes! I'm ready father. I'm ready to be the best leader this pack as ever seen. I will be there for them physically and emotionally. I will never leave a member behind. I will stick with them through thick and thin. I will put order when it needs to be put. I will lead them through any trouble times and will fight together. I will die before I let my pack down." I finished as I howled through the night. Soon my pack howled with me.

My father then took a cup from my mothers hand and put it in my hands.

"This cup holds the blood of each of your pack members. Once you drink it, all of you will officially be bonded together. No one can break this bond, the only way this bond can be broken is if a member chooses to leave the pack to join another." My father stated before motioning for me to drink the blood.

I looked around my circle and made contact with each of my pack member before finally drinking the blood. After I finished it my mother took the cup from me.

"Santana Lopez I finally name you Alpha of Lima, Ohio." Mrs. Lopez announced.

Then everyone around the Lopez family howled announcing to the night of their new Alpha

* * *

"Enjoy your time as Alpha Santana Lopez because it isn't gonna last long" whispered a voice from just inside the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Santana POV **

After the ceremony my pack and I decided to just call it a night since we were gonna be up early to get things ready for the party. Quinn spend the night and I was glad. I love waking up with her in my arms, I always wake up before her to just be able to watch her sleep. But this morning something feels different, I don't know if its a bad or good feeling yet but it's a new feeling that I can't put my finger on yet. It's almost a feeling of missing something.

But what could possibly be missing? I have my family, friends, and Quinn.

Maybe I'm just overreacting. Or maybe it's just a new feeling since I did get new powers with this whole Alpha thing. I should really talk to my father about this, he probably will know why I'm feeling this way.

"Hmmm" Quinn mumbles. "What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?" I question her. But there's no point she knows me to well.

"Because I know you. So what up?" She ask while looking up at me. I can see the concern in her sleepy eyes. But I don't wanna worry her, not tonight.

"Nothing babe, we can talk about it another day. Today lets focus on the party. Okay?" I assure her and place a kiss on her lips.

"If you say so San. What time is it anyways?"

"Uh it's already ten and we should probably get up, get breakfast and then head to the ground to get things set up for the party. I told everyone to meet us there at noon." I smile because instead of her making a move to get up she just tightens her arms around my waist and nuzzles her head deeper into my neck. I love our cuddles in the morning so I don't argue.

* * *

We did eventually get out of bed and got something to eat. My parents did talk to us about behaving tonight and they didn't want anyone to get hurt. I love that my parents are so cool with me throwing this party. But then again they love me to much to say no to me.

So now here I am getting changed while Quinn is taking a shower and I am starting to feel like something is missing again. It's almost making me feel sad and it's starting to get to me. I was looking out my window into the woods when I notice something at the edge of the woods. More like someone actually but before I could focus on it, it was gone.

Either my mind is playing tricks on me or someone was seriously staring at me. I'll just add that to the things I need to talk to my dad about later.

I was so in thought I didn't even hear Quinn come in and get ready.

"San? You okay?" She ask with concern in her tone again.

"Yeah. Sorry, you ready babe?" I tried to sound more cheerful so she wouldn't worry.

She just nodded and we headed out. Since it was just us two I decided to take my motorcycle out and it was definitely a nice day for a good ride. And Quinn and I just looked hot in it.

* * *

Everyone got there just in time and I was glad because I didn't need to be worrying about anything today.

"Everyone gather around... Okay so just to make sure everyone knows what they are doing lets go through the list again. Puck and Finn are in charge of alcohol, sound system and music are Artie and Mercedes, setting up the wooden dance floor are Mike and Tina, setting up decorations are Quinn and Rachel, and last Kurt and Blaine you are in charge of going to town and picking up cups, chips and whatever else we might need for the party." I reported.

"Of course we get stuck with the crapy job" Kurt whispers to Blaine.

"What did you say Porcelain?" I barked at him

"Nothing Satan. Can we leave now?" Kurt sassed.

"Yes, whatever. When you two are come back. Kurt help Rach and Blaire help Mike. Okay everyone dismissed."

Once everyone went to where their positions I decided to take a walk in the woods. I need to clear my head for a bit.

* * *

**Quinn POV. **

Santana has been strange since we woke up. I know not to push her in telling me, I know she will tell me in her own time. But I just worry about her sometimes because I know she likes to act tough around us but I know inside she is easy to break.

"Hey Quinn I don't mean to overstep on any lines but I noticed Santana looks disconnected today, and that's so unusual for her." Rachel confesses while looking at me closely as trying to read me. "Are you guys okay?"

"What? Of course we are okay. She's fine. She's just a little stress with the party" I lied well the last part was a lie, but I didn't know what to say. Not even I knew why she was acting to disconnected.

"I'm sorry Quinn I didn't mean to upset you." she frowned but I knew she didn't mean to ask in a bad way.

"It's okay Rach. But I'm sure whatever is going on with her it will pass or she will let us know in her own time. So please don't question her?" I sighed because it sucks that not even I know what is going on with my own girlfriend. She nodded and I was glad she dropped the subject.

I hope whatever is going on with Santana is nothing big, I hate seeing her look so lost. Like something is missing. I know I just need to be here for her if she needs someone.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Time went by faster than I thought the Ceremony ground looked amazing now with all the party stuff up. I was so proud of my pack they really out did themselves on this one.

Quinn and I were getting ready at my house. And I was finally feeling a lot better. That weird feeling all forgotten, all I could focus on right now was how this night was gonna be perfect. Now I just had this new feeling like something amazing was gonna happen tonight, I don't know what but it was gonna be simply, amazing.

I was happy with my outfit as well. I decided on a black strapless short dress, that hugs my curves just perfect, I decided on some red stilettos to go with it. My hair was down in big curls with my makeup done light.

"Wow..." was all I could say to Quinn. She just literally took my breath away. I could see she was starting to blush, and she looked so cute when she blushed.

She was wearing a red one strap short dress that made her boobs look amazing, she is wearing her black heels that make her legs look so long that just turn me on. Her hair is up which makes her neck look so long and welcoming for my lips, she kept her make up light just like I like it. I couldn't wait to show her off to everyone at the party.

"Thanks baby, you look beautiful as well" she smirked while checking me out "you are so lucky we have to leave if now or I would totally rip that dress off of you and take you here and now." She then put her hand out for me to take, she knew exactly what to say to turn me on even more but I knew she was right about leaving. We were already an hour late.

"Just wait till we come back baby. I'm gonna make you scream my name" I confessed before I gave her a kiss and started to walk out the house.

* * *

By the time we got there the party it was packed. Every high schooler from Lima was probably here by the looks of it.

We got out the car and walked to where the drinks where. I mixed myself a coke and rum, and made Quinn a vodka and orange juice. I don't know how Puck and Finn did it but they seriously brought four tables full of every bottles you can think off, I was actually impressed. They also brought four kegs, and set up 6 tables for beer pong. My main man knew how to party when it came to alcohol. The music was also blasting and I was impressed the sound system set up around sounded pretty good. Artie was DJ for the night and I have to admit he knows how to make people get up on the dance floor. Rachel and Quinn decided to put Christmas lights as decorations and they looks beautiful. They light up the dance floor very nice and makes it easy for people to see where they are walking. I still haven't seen any of my pack members but I'm pretty sure I will see them around soon.

"You wanna dance?" I whispered to Quinn. She nodded and we headed to the dance floor. I had to admit Mike and Tina really pulled it off. You can't even tell that grass is at the bottom of this thing. I decided on a wooden dance floor so everyone could dance around better without having to worry about ruining their shoes. Well more like me not ruining my shoes.

Quinn and I started dancing to the beat of the music. She had her back to me and I had my front pressed right on her, we started grinding on each other and hands started roaming on each others body. Three songs passed by till I say her.

She was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She was wearing a dark blue stables dress that was so short and tight on her that it should be illegal for her to have it on, with some yellow heels. She looked, there's no words for how she looks like. Goddess is the only word that comes close to how she looks like. She has her eyes closed and is dancing like she was made for it. When she opened her eyes we locked gazes. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, she had gorgeous blonde hair and wow that smile, her smile could light up the world. She was the missing piece, I don't know how I knew that but I knew she was the thing that I felt missing in my life. The world disappeared and it was just her and me. But then she was gone. Vanished into thin hair.

What the fuck?! Who was she? Why did I feel like that towards her.

"Santana, why did you stop dancing? Who you looking at?" Quinn asked with a confused look on her face. I had totally forgotten she was even here, actually I forgot we were even dancing as well.

"Hmm no one sorry" I smiled at her but I can tell she wasn't buying it. "I was just stoping because I was gonna tell you that I'm gonna go up on stage and sing a song" I saw her smile and I knew she wasn't gonna question me anymore. I know I should feel guilty for how I was feeling towards this stranger when I had this perfect girlfriend standing right in front of me looking at me with the most love in the world, but I wasn't feeling any guilt at all. But tonight I wasn't gonna think about it. I'll worry about it tomorrow and it doesn't matter because I'm not gonna see that girl ever again. It could have just been my imagination again.

"Oh my God! Yes babe!" I couldn't help but giggle at how excited she sounded, but I knew I loved Quinn because she knew me better than anyone and no goddess was gonna change that for a one night stand.

I knew I wasn't gonna be able to back down on singing now that I told Quinn. So now here I am walking on the small stage that Artie and Mercedes set up.

"Hey Artie did you by any chance bring a mic to sing?" I yelled over the music but I knew there was no point in yelling since us wolves have super hearing.

"Hey San, yeah I did actually. Why? Are you gonna sing?" He asked with a grin on his face.

After we decided on a song I got to the center of the stage to get ready, everyone was gathering around to see what was happening and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach I couldn't help it, it always happened when I was getting ready to perform. I locked eyes with Quinn and smiled. I noticed my pack was all around her smiling like goofs.

"Everyone please give it up for the Birthday Girl Santana!" Artie announced and everyone started cheering.

"Okay so here's a little song for you guys that I know you will all enjoy, and of course for my girlfriend Quinn. I love you baby" I grinned when I saw my pack teasing her while I send her a wink her way.

The beat to the song started and everyone started cheering again.

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

I locked my gaze with Quinn and I could tell she was blushing but it didn't stop me from smiling like an idiot. Then I looked away and looked to the rest of the people in the crowd. A part of me was wishing I could see the goddess blonde again.

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

And then she appeared again. I can't believe she's still here. She was in the middle of the crowd smile at me. That beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't even know her and she made my heart race. I had to look away before I got lost in her eyes and forget the lyrics of the song.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

I finished and walked up to Quinn giving her a big hug and kiss. Even though I was kissing Quinn I couldn't stop thinking about the other blonde that is now taking over my mind.

* * *

"You will be mine Santana... Sooner than you think." Whispered a voice from the middle of the crowd.

* * *

**song: Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. **

**_Italics_**** are just the persons thoughts. **

* * *

Quinn's POV

When Santana came over to me after she finished singing I couldn't help but feel like her mind was still on something else. I notice that she locked gaze with someone else in the crowd when she was performing, how do I know? Because the way her face lit up is the same way it does when she looks at me.

Maybe it's just me and I'm overreacting. Maybe she has her mind on other things since she is now Alpha and has more duties to fulfill. Yeah that could be it she could just be overwhelmed with the whole Alpha thing.

I guess I should just bring it up later to her, and let her know I'm here for her if she wants to talk. Right now I just wanna focus on this party and make sure she is having a good night.

"Penny for your thoughts Quinn?" Asked Rachel breaking me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten that she was next to me.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to ignore you Rach. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing important. But did you notice that girl Puck that came with? I've never seen her at school before." Rachel pointed to the apparently new girl that was with Puck. She really doesn't look familiar, and I would know since I am co-captain of the Cheerios and we know of everyone in McKinley.

"Actually I just noticed Puck was actually just hanging out with one girl than his usual group of 'lucky' girls as he likes to call them" I stated. Now that I think about it maybe that's the new girl Puck had told Santana about.

"Should we go over there and introduce ourselves? I would really like to know if maybe she is a singer or dancer, we could use some new talent in glee club" of course Rachel would only want for her to join glee, but what else could we expect from Rachel.

As Rachel and I made our way to Puck and the unknown girl I saw Santana making herself a drink so I decided to go by her first. Once I excused myself from Rachel and I made my way to Santana and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my hands on her stomach.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered in her ear. I saw her smile and placed a kiss on her neck she hummed in response.

"Hey yourself, having a good time?" She turned around in my arms and handed me a drink.

"I am now that I'm with you" I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Sorry I went to find everyone else and thanking them for everything they did. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long" she then placed a quick peck on my lips.

"It's okay. Rachel and I were actually gonna go say hi to the new girl that Puck is with actually, care to join me?" I saw the way she tensed up at the mention of Puck and his date.

"Hmm... Yeah let's go" she stuttered and I knew something was wrong already.

Did she know this girl? Why did she tense up? Is she the one she locked gaze with when she was performing? Stop over thinking Quinn!

* * *

Santana POV

_Shit!_ I really hope that Puck's date is not the blonde that I kept getting mesmerized by, because I know Quinn is gonna sense something is up.

_Just relax Santana everything is gonna be okay _I try to tell myself but it isn't working for shit and I'm literally about to crap my pants.

I was so in thought that I didn't even notice that we stopped walking and were now standing in front of Rachel, Puck and his date. I didn't even have it in me to look up, I just kept my head down and found my shoes very interesting at this point. Quinn must have noticed because I felt her bump my shoulder. _Fuck it just look up Santana if its her than there is nothing you can do about it at this point. _

Once I looked up I locked gaze with this girl and I couldn't believe it.

It wasn't her. I didn't know how I felt about this though. I wanted to be disappointed but then relieved all at the same time.

"Hey San, Quinn this is Sugar. Sugar this is Santana and her girlfriend Quinn" Puck introduced us and we shook hands and said our hellos. Then there was an awkward silence, but thanks to Rachel it was soon over.

"So Sugar why did your parents decide to move to Lima of all places? You said that your dad is very wealthy so I would think that you guys would move to a big city like LA or even New York. I will admit though we do have a really good Glee club and I can assure you that this year we will win Nationals. Do you sing? Because we could-" Rachel just kept rambling and I had to cut her off before I murdered her.

"Rachel! Jeez let the girl talk or at least answer a question" I stated already irritated with Rachel. I love that girl but sometimes she just really gets under my skin. Quinn must have sensed that and put her hand in my lower back, I instantly relaxed with her touch. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled back and I put my head on her shoulder.

Rachel gave me a sorry look and I just smiled at her and let her know it was okay, she smiled back and we then looked at Sugar and waited for her to say something.

"Oh my parents just wanted to just get away from the crazy city life for a while. So here we are, I'm actually excited to start a new school and meet some knew people. And of course I would love to try out for Glee!" Sugar shrilled and I had to kind of cringe at how loud her voice got.

"Oh god no, not another Rachel" I whispered to Quinn and I could tell she was trying not to giggle at my statement.

"Be nice San" she demanded and I just rolled my eyes because there was no way that I was gonna be nice.

"My father would really donate a lot of money to Glee club if I join, I know that would help out, and maybe even get me a spot light and maybe solos" she noted as if she was so confident in her statement now it was my turn to look at her and try not to laugh at her face. This girl could not be serious, this was my club and no one was gonna take mine or Rachel's spot. Yes I do give Rachel credit because girl can sing and I will admit that but of course not to her face.

"Look here Richy Bitch, just because daddy has money does not mean you will be lead singer or get any solos. So yes we will let you try out but just know this. You will be at the back singing very very quietly while I sing the lead, now nod if you understand. Okay good" I knew I scared the shit out of her because her eyes looked so wide that I honestly thought they were gonna pop out.

"Okay Lopez you could take it easy on her." Puck barked at me and I just smirked at him because she had to learn her place, and I didn't give two shits about being a bitch or not. After all I am HBIC.

"Santana Marie Lopez you apologize to Sugar right now or else." Quinn ordered.

"Or else what?" I challenged.

"You really wanna go there Santana"

"Yes. Or else what Quinn?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms in chest.

"Or else you won't get laid for a month" she stated with a very serious face. Fuck you really did it now Lopez! Sex! You can't apologize though. I'm from Lima Heights! But fuck I can't go a month without my lady lovin' ugh sometimes I really hate how whipped I am.

"Ouch you did it now Lezpez." Puck chuckled and I was getting ready to punch him

"Shut it Puck! Before I tell everyone at school what happened last summer and that little incident you had with little Puck jr and that-" I was cut off by Puck putting his hand on my mouth which I bit since I really didn't know where that hand has been and I didn't want it any where near my mouth.

"Ouch Satan! You didn't have to bite me!" Puck cried out. I just laughed because he was such a baby sometimes.

"You poor baby!" I couldn't help but laugh even louder at him. When I looked at Quinn she still had her seriously face on and I stopped laughing right away. One thing I didn't like was that look Quinn was giving me. So I knew I had to apologize or else no mo sexy time for me.

"Ugh! Whatever! Sorrysugar" I mumbled to sugar and looked away trying to focus on anything else but the people around me.

"I didn't quite get that what did you say Santana" Sugar sassed.

"Fuck this... YOU KNOW WHAT IM FROM LIMA HEIGHTS RICHY BITCH!..." I was cut off by Quinn and Rachel grabbing my waist and pulling me to the dance floor away from the beer pong tables where Puck and Sugar stood. Sugar looked like she had just shit her pants while Puck stood in front of her protecting her from me. I smirked once I was away from them at least she won't be messing with me anymore.

"Okay you need to calm down Santana before you go murdering people. I'm gonna go get you a drink" Rachel stated and then went off to where all the liquor was.

"Baby I'm sorry. I tried to apologize and be nice" I pouted and waited for Quinn to look me in the eyes. I could see she was disappointed in me and I just lowered my head in shame.

"I know San, but you can't just go off on someone that doesn't know her place yet. It's okay come here" Quinn opened her arms and I just let her hold me I know I shouldn't have gone off on the new girl but sometimes I couldn't help it. Quinn and I just kept hugging, when suddenly something caught my eye behind Quinn.

_Oh my God, it's her._ It's blondie! She's still here! I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Quinn must have sensed my excitement.

"Baby are you okay?" Quinn asked and she pulled away a bit to be able to look at my face.

"Yeah sorry just remembered Sugar's face and how scared she looked and just made me kind of laugh inside" I tried to sound convincing but I knew it was bull crap. Only mystery girl could make me smile like this, and a part of me really didn't like it. Only Quinn was supposed to make me smile like this.

"She did look pretty scared" Quinn started laughing and I joined her as well. I tried to look for the mystery girl but once again she was gone again.

Rachel finally came back and handed Quinn and I a drink we just stood there for a while till Finn came and took Rachel away from us, which I was glad because I just wanted to finally spend time with Quinn.

"Hey babe you wanna go for a walk?" Quinn offered and nodded at her.

* * *

We were already walking in the woods for about five minutes in a comfortable silence and I couldn't help but feel so relax after losing my cool earlier.

"San could I ask you something?" Quinn broke the silence and I could tell she was nerves.

"You know you could ask me anything Q" I squeezed her hand to reassure her as we kept walking.

"You've seemed distance lately, and I'm not the only one that's noticed. I know that you now have more pressure on yourself with being alpha and all, but I can't help but feel like you are only distancing yourself from me. I also noticed something earlier." We stopped walking and she took both my hands in front of her and I could tell she was having trouble talking about this. I took both her hands and gave them a kiss and then looked her in the eyes and waited for her to continue. She gave me a small smile and then continued. "I noticed you saw someone in the crowed when you were performing. I also saw the look you gave her. Santana are you cheating on me?"

Wow I was not expecting that. _That's what you get for being so obvious you idiot. _

"I'm sorry Quinn. I honestly don't know what's been with me. I know I need to talk to my dad. I have been feeling different and I don't know why. Please believe me on this. But I would never cheat on you. Never." I pleaded and looked her right in her eyes, she gave me a small nod and kissed me.

"I believe you San, it's just I didn't know what to think. You only look at me like that and maybe I'm just overreacting and it's just me, but I love you so much I never wanna lose you. And I want you to know I'm always here for you no matter what is going on."

"I love you Quinn. No one else, but you. I am sorry for not letting you in lately it's just I first need to talk to my father about this and all these new feelings. Please just give me time and I will be myself in no time. I promise. And believe me there isn't anyone else but you. I would never hurt you." I wasn't really lying to her because I really didn't know who that blonde girl was, I could just be imagining her for all I knew or someone could be messing with my head. But I would talk to my father about that.

"I love you too Santana. Just don't forget that I'm here for you, I'm never gonna leave your side unless you tell me to."

"I would never want you to leave my side beautiful. Now lets get to the party and then we can go home and get our cuddle on. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great but before we cuddle I'm giving you your birthday present" she whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but shiver at her words.

"I'm holding you to that Miss Fabray" I giggled and started making our way back to the party. I knew things were gonna start changing but Quinn was always gonna be there for me and I know I will always love her no matter what. She is my first love no matter what.

* * *

"Everything takes time Santana... Very soon you will only love me." Whispered a voice in the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own anything, just the characters I came up with. **

**Sorry guys for the late update but life really caught up with me. But since I couldn't go hunting because of all the rain I decided to update. I'm already gonna start working on the next chapter but don't know when I'll finish it and post but bare with me. **

* * *

**Santana POV**

The party last night went better than I expected, everyone had fun dancing, drinking and playing games. Quinn and I got home pretty late and since we were pretty beat we decided to put our sexy time for another night.

It was around noon when I got out of bed, Quinn was still sleeping so I decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. When I got to the kitchen I found my father sitting there making himself some lunch.

"Good morning papi" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then started getting stuff to make myself something as well.

"More like afternoon sweetheart, did everyone have fun last night?"

"Yeah everyone did. Gracias otra vez papi for letting us throw the party at the ground"

"No problem mija. But we still need to have a chat" he reminded me

"Oh totally dad, when do you have some free time?" I know he is always busy since he is a doctor at the hospital. I'm actually surprised he's here today. But I'm sure he asked for the whole weekend off since it was my birthday, he always did that when I was younger. He would take a weekend off and spend it with Mami and me. I know he is busy but it's nice to know that he still thinks about us.

"Actually today is my day off baby girl. So why don't we finish up our lunch and then head to my office so we can talk more privately."

"Sounds good to me" I smiled at him. It was moments like these that made me really appreciate time with my father.

* * *

Once we got done having our lunch we headed to his office to finally have our talk. I was excited because I was finally gonna learn about our Alpha family line. I also had questions that I hope my father would answer.

"Okay mija why don't we get comfortable on the couch and have a little wolf talk" he ushered us to his leather couch that was in his office. I remember sitting here when I was little and he would be doing paper work at his desk, we wouldn't talk much but I just loved sitting here and watching him. I really looked up to my father such a honest man, strict but honest and caring all at the same time. He never once raised his voice, or get angry at me or my mother. His pack loves him and looks up to him as well, I hope my pack looks up at me just like him one day.

"Alright mija, where do you wanna start?" He asked me

"From the beginning. I wanna know everything papi" I couldn't hide my excitement at this point. He just smiled at me and nodded.

"Hmm okay let's see... It all started around the 1600s in Oaxaca, Mexico when our first of our blood line turned into a wolf, Zaferino Lopez was his name, but he didn't go by werewolf he actually used to be know as 'Nahuallis' or a 'Nahual' for short and that comes from the ancient language of the Aztecs. They still call them that in Mexico even though the legends are not what they clam to be." He stopped when he saw my confused face. "Oh they believe that we eat children and their stock, and that we made a deal with the devil and can only turn at nights of full moons and have no control. It's pretty funny once you think about it mija, Mexican legends are sometimes crazy but a lot of times true, but not in our case of course. Okay where was I, oh yeah. The first of our kind was actually cursed by a witch, he had made a deal with her, and promised her many things if she made him King of his land. Of course she was so in love with him that she gave him just what he wanted, now don't think that our 'first' as we call him, was a bad man Santanita." I nodded and kept that in mind, my father always told me when I was younger 'Everything happens and is done for a reason' so I know that I have to keep my mind open with all this information.

"As I was saying she made him King and in return all she wanted was his love, he was willing to give her that, but there was a problem he loved someone else and one cannot choose who they love, love just is. When she found out that he was in love with someone else she was very furious. A decade passed till she couldn't stand their happiness so she did what she thought would help her heal. She cursed him, when the first full moon came in she turned him into a wolf. He had no control, didn't even know what was happening, he was walking through the woods that night with his wife when it happened. He ended up killing his wife that night, didn't even know what happened. The next morning he woke up in the middle of the woods naked and no memory of why, he decided to go back to the witch and try to maybe get some answers out of her or maybe try to see if she knew what happened to him. When he got to the witch she basically laughed at his face and told him she cursed him and there was nothing he could do about it. He was angry not only with her but with himself as well, so angry that he turned into a wolf right then and there and killed the witch. Even the witch was so blinded by her anger that she didn't realize that she cursed him with turning into a wolf whenever he desired not only just when the full moon was out. He felt so guilty for killing his wife and the witch that he didn't turn back into a human for almost a century he stayed in his wolf form only killing wild animal to survive, and running where no one would ever find him."

"Wait papi did he ever age?" I interrupted.

"No. If one chooses to stay in wolf form they basically stop aging. That's why we have to balance our wolf life and human life mija. We may live longer than humans but we also don't want to live forever either because that's not right. There is a circle of life and we must follow it. We live and die, no shortcuts." He said very matter-of-factly. It's true I remember my grandfather once told me he could live up to as long as he wanted but that's not how life works so he stop shifting into his wolf for once he turned sixty, even though he looked like he was forty. I respect that about our ancestors they never took shortcuts in life. They new there was rules in life and just followed them, even though one sometimes wishes to live forever.

"Okay as I was saying. But one night while he was in some woods he came face to face with a big pack of wolves, he knew that these wolves were not just any kind of wolves either because usually when he came across normal wolves they usually just ran away from him but this pack of wolves stood there ground. The leader of the pack also sensed that Zaferino was not just an ordinary wolf either so he challenged him. He challenged him because Zaferino was in his land, Zaferino didn't want to fight but he also wasn't going to stand down, and you know us Lopez Santanita, we never back down. So Zaferino and the leader of the pack fought, while the rest of the wolves watched as these two wolves fought till one killed the other. But Zaferino didn't want to kill him, yes he killed wild animals to survive but he knew in his heart this wolf was not just an animal, and he didn't want to kill anyone if he was like him. So while Zaferino had the leader pinned down on the floor ready to kill him he stood up and changed to his human form. The leader got on his paws ready to attack him. When Zaferino spoke up.

"NO! No te quiero pelear!" Zaferino yelled to the leader. The leader was shocked not because Zaferino turned into a human but because he didn't want to fight for his land. The only reason the leader challenged him was because he thought Zaferino came as a thread.

The leader then also turned into his human for, he was a light skin man, tall, blonde shaggy hair, with blue eyes. Zaferino knew he was long away from home. He also noticed that all the mans pack also turned back into human forms.

"Do you speak English son?" Asked the leader. He calmed down a bit after knowing that there really was no thread.

"No" respond Zaferino. He was stunned that he actually knew what the leader said. But the leader knew that the only reason that they understood each other was because Zaferino must have been an Alpha wolf. Only Alphas can understand each other if they speak a different language.

After the leader studied Zaferino and really looked into his eyes and saw that Zaferino had many emotions hidden in his eyes, but he mainly saw confusion. So the leader decided to invite Zaferino to his home and sit down and talk to him. They ended up talking for hours on how Zaferino was turned into a wolf. Zaferino learned that the leaders name was Alexander Pierce. And Alexander's grandfather, Arnold Pierce was cursed along side with George Puckerman, Richard Fabray, Zachary Hummel, Theodore Jones, and Isaac Berry back in England by a witch as well. Zaferino was still confused on why he could understand Alexander even though they spoke different languages and why Alexander and himself were bigger wolves than Alexander's pack. Alexander explained that even though he doesn't know how Zaferino came to be an Alpha wolf that he just simply was and that because they were both Alphas they just simply understood each other like that. Alexander and Zaferino later that night came to an agreement that Zaferino could stay in their land, but had to follow their rules, Zaferino agreed. As the years passed on Alexander and Zaferino became very close and decided that they both could be Alphas of the pack. So they would also decide on things together. Zaferino was more of a muscle strong leader while Alexander was more or the brains and logic leader. But they both worked good together that they never disagreed but came to an agreement together about everything. So when they eventually all had children they kept the line like that. Lopez and Pierce Children would rule as alphas together, while whoever was born after them was a beta and the rest just followed. Later on the Huddson, Anderson, Abram, and both Changs family came to be. That's brings us to today and how we are all able to still be together after so many years." My father finished his story but I still had questions. I decided to ask because if I didn't I knew they where gonna eat me inside.

"Papi what happened to the Pierce blood line?" I saw the way he stiffed under me but I needed to know.

"Uh in the 1914 there was a thread in our land mija, and a pack of wolves that came all the way from the West from way older blood came to fight us because they didn't like that a pack like of ours was around, they wanted to be the only wolfs in the country so our ancestors fought them and the Pierce family was killed everyone one of the blood line. It was very tragic, the Lopez took it the hardest. Still blame ourselves for it honey. So now only the Lopez are Alphas. But we don't forget that the Pierce first ruled these lands, we still keep them in our memories and for that they did to our first and gave him a chance to life, if it wasn't for the Pierce I don't know where we would be." I could tell he even blamed himself for what happened to the Pierce even though he still wasn't born. I even felt a pit of guilt and sadness in my stomach.

"Daddy I also wanted to talk to you about how lately I've been feeling like something is missing, but I don't know why. Is it because of my new powers?"

"That's a part of it. Slowly you are gonna start seeing a change in you. Little by little you will start seeing that you have more strength, you will run faster, and in your wolf form you will start to get bigger than the rest of your pack. And I'm pretty sure that once all your pack members turn eighteen that you will all be able to communicate thru your thoughts. Actually you can already hear their thoughts if you wanted. It's an alpha thing till they turn eighteen of course. But if I were you I wouldn't tell them till one by one turns eighteen believe me they aren't gonna like the fact that you can read their thoughts, I know by experience baby girl. Do you have anymore questions? I kind of have a bit of paperwork to do, but I just wanna make sure you are okay with everything I just told you." He said as he started getting off the couch and going around his desk. I knew he really did have paper work so I just decided to call it a day and if I had questions I could always ask my mother.

"No papi it's okay. I'll let you go" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off to my room. I felt more relax as I left his office.

* * *

When I got to my room Quinn wasn't in bed but I heard the shower running so I decided to wait for her in bed. As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think about what my father said, I still felt sad about the Pierce family and how they came to end. They didn't deserve it. I wonder if all my pack members are told their how their family blood came to be. I'm gonna ask Quinn when she gets out.

"Good morning San." I was interrupted by the one I was think of.

"Morning babe, did you have anything planned for today?" I asked as I saw her going thru my drawers. She kept clothes here since she would spend most of her nights here anyways, not that my parents or I were complaining. Even her parents didn't mind her staying over or when I did. They just knew we were inseparable since day one.

"Not really. Just thoughts we could have a relaxing day to ourselves and watch movies and get some take out? Unless you have other plans?" Quinn finished as she made her way on to my bed and lay next to me with her head on my chest and one arm around my waist.

"I like the said of just having a relax day. Hey babe has your dad told you about your family blood line?"

"No he said that not till I turn eighteen that everyone is told till that age. Why?"

"No reason just wondering that's all... Okay so what movie do you wanna watch?" I waited for her to answer but without even meaning to I read her thoughts. "Mean girls it is"

_Fuck! You idiot Lopez!_ I cursed myself

"How did you?.. I didn't even tell you... Santana did you just read my mind?" I could tell she was confused. But should I tell her the truth? My dad did say it might cause some problems. Ugh why did I even have to say anything.

"What? Of course not. I can't read minds that's crazy. I just know that it's your favorite movie or am I wrong?" I sighed after I saw Quinn's face relax and smile at me. Thank God I remember it actually was one of her favorite movies.

We ended up just having a relaxing day and had Chinese delivered. My parents ended up having a dinner out in town that night and had the house to ourselves but we decided that no sexy time since we had to do Monday's homework.

I seriously was not looking forwards to school, I couldn't wait to just graduate already.

* * *

**A/N**

**A bit of a spoiler. **

**Brittany finally comes into the story next chapter, and the good stuff starts to happen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for the late update but things get in the way. But here's another chapter. I'll try to update soon but I can't assure you guys when. **

**I don't own any of the actual characters on the show. just the characters I come up with. **

* * *

**Santana POV**

I seriously hate school. It's so ridiculous that we have to be up at such an ungodly hour and then be IN school for so many hours. Like seriously I rather be in bed sleeping. It's not like we really learn anything really. I wish I could go back in time and kick the person that invented school. I may sound like I am being a bit dramatic but I am so not in the mood today to deal with all these school losers and teachers. I blame Coach Sue for demanding a morning practice before the sun even was up. Who the fuck is even up at 5 in the morning for practice?! Only crazy people like Sue.

I wasn't the only one that complained. Because no one could even keep their eyes open during practice and I almost broke my neck because my stupid spotter was falling asleep but thanks to my wolf speed I was able to land on my feet and without anyone really noticing. Well only Quinn but because out of everyone in the team she was the only one fully awake.

But now here I am in first period half asleep not paying any attention to what anything Ms. Boswell is saying all I know that it has something to do with Shakespeare, because this is an English class after all. Quinn on the other hand is sitting next to me like she took ten 5 hour energy drinks and twenty cups of coffee and has a smile that even puts Cheshire the Cat to shame. Seriously who has that much energy in the mornings? But then again I have never been a morning. My parents used to say that they would have to dress me and drag me to school asleep and I wouldn't be fully awake till the teacher called lunch time. What can I say, I sleep like a rock unless you wake me up for food.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I felt sharp pains in my rib and like someone kept jamming me with something pointy. When I open my eyes it's to find Quinn prodding me with her pen.

"Quinn what the actual fuck?! I'm trying to sleep here." I growl at her. Everyone knows not to mess with me when I'm trying to sleep. Even my teachers had to learn the hard way they now just ignore me and let me sleep, and anyways I'm an A student in all my classes that it doesn't even matter, and since Quinn is in all my classes I just get my notes from her.

"Whatever. Look there's the fresh meat that Coach Sue was talking about in practice" She whispers as she points to the new girl in the front of the class that's talking to the teacher. I don't even remember Sue talking about anyone. I just hope this girl can keep up with us because I am so not in the mood to deal with a hotmess that can't even keep up with us especially have to deal with Coach Sue getting on my ass on reasons why new girl can't cheer to save her life. To think about it I feel kind of sorry for her already because she really doesn't know the crap she is gonna have to deal with from Sue. At least all of us on the Cheerios saw it coming since middle school because of all the horrible stories we would hear. But that didn't stop any of us from joining. Oh well to bad for the new girl.

Wait a minute. Is that? No that can't be.

_Oh my actually God. It's her!_ It's the tall, blonde, blue eyed goddess! She's actually here! _Okay play it cool Santana._ I knew I had to control my excitement because Quinn might notice. But how can I look away when such a beautiful beauty was standing right in front of me. She must have felt my eyes on her because when she turned around she locked gazes with me right away.

When we locked gazes its like everyone in class disappeared. It was just me and her. I felt that ache and missing part in my chest to actually get filled. I didn't feel lonely or sad or like something was missing anymore. She's what I've been missing she's the missing puzzle. But why? I don't even know her. But she's sure making me feel things I've never felt before. She's making my heartbeat faster than it has every in my life, that for a moment I think I'm having a heart attack, and then these butterflies in my stomach feel like they keep multiplying the longer she keeps smiling at me, I can't even feel my legs either, its like they turned into jello. All I want to do is be in her arms and kiss her. God those lips look really kissable... Stop it Santana! You are not supposed to feel like this towards her! You are with Quinn! Omg I am with Quinn! What's wrong with me! I must have been staring for longer than I thought because I think Quinn at some point is trying to get my attention.

"SANTANA! I'm talking to you!" Quinn yell whispered in my ear. _Fuck_ I am so busted. I look at her and I can tell she's not a bit happy. She looks like she's gonna murder someone.

"I'm sorry. What you say?" I try to sound innocent and hope she didn't catch my staring

"Forget it." She mumbles at me. She only mumbles when I'm in trouble and she doesn't want to talk to me. Fuck that means she caught me. She then shifts so she's staring at the front of the class and I know she's gonna give me the silent treatment now.

"Oh I didn't really pay attention to Coach this morning." I say to her but she just ignores me and I know I'm in trouble now. Oh well I guess I'll make it up to her when we go home.

Ms. Boswell claps her hands to get the class attention and then starts to speak.

"Class, I would like all of you to welcome Marley Rose. She's come all the way from San Diego. Please make her feel Welcomed. Marley you could sit next to Lopez. Lopez raise your hand so Marley knows where to sit."

_Shit_! Is Ms. Boswell serious right now! Wow if Quinn wasn't mad before she sure is gonna be now. I raise my hand and Marley then makes her way to me and takes the seat to my left while Quinn is shooting daggers at her from my right. If only looks could kill.

"Okay class as you were" Ms. Boswell informs us and goes back to her work behind her desk as well.

"Hi I'm Santana." I introduce myself and I can feel Quinn burning a hole in the back of my head but I don't care. Either way Quinn did say she might be a Cheerio and as my duty as head Cheerio I do need to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Marley, but you already know that." She giggles and it seriously is music to my ears. It is officially my favorite sound now. I extend my hand to her to shake it and when she takes it I feel like a thousand volts of electricity just shot through my body. My eyes go wide and I know she felt it too because she mirrors the same expression that's on my face.

"Excuse me for interrupting your little moment here, but Santana we have to go to our next class now." Quinn says in her best bitch voice. I didn't even ear the bell ring. I wonder how long Marley and I have been staring at each other. Must have been long enough for class to be over.

"Oh yeah sorry. Hmm Marley what class do you have next? Maybe we can help you find it?" I really hope she says yes. I don't even know why I just wanna spend more time with her.

"Let me check" she goes thru her bag and then takes her schedule out "I have Math 114." She smiles at me and puts her paper back in her bag. God that smile.

"Hey we have that class. You can follow us if you want. Right Quinn?" I try to put my best innocent voice on, I normally get my way with it.

I can tell Quinn already doesn't like this girl. She even holds on to my waist a little tighter to make it a point that I am taken. I can tell her point gets across because Marley gives us a bit of a confused face.

"Yeah _babe_ she can follow us" she makes sure babe is emphasis. She usually only does that when she is jealous. Which is weird because we don't even know if Marley is into girls.

"You two are a couple?" Marley ask. I usually am thrilled to tell people yes but with Marley I actually want to say no and I know it might make me a bad girlfriend but I don't know why I feel this way with Marley.

"Hmm... Uh..." So much for saying yes I have never felt my mouth so dry. I even find my shoes very interesting right now.

"She means yes. We've been together since last year." Quinn says very matter of factly. I can't even bring myself to look at Marley's face.

"That's nice. In my old school a lot of gay couples were very open. Didn't think that was gonna be like that here in Lima since it looks like a very small town" Marley confesses.

"Yeah well we are very open about our love. But we better get to class before we are late." Quinn informed her before pulling me to class. Marley right behind us.

...

Apparently God really hates and loves me all at the same time because it turns out that Marley was in all my classes, and even the same lunch. She ended up sitting next to me in all my classes and Quinn was not every happy about that but it's not my fault that in every class there was an empty seat next to me. We even got to talk about her life in California, her old school, and friends. She didn't say much about her family but I could blame Quinn for that because she kept interrupting our conversation and saying something about paying attention in class or being to loud. I knew she just didn't want us talking but there was just something about Marley that I wanted to know more about.

Lunch she had to meet up with Sue which I was kind of sad about but I knew I would see her again. Quinn didn't say much to me and just kept talking to Rachel the whole time till we had to go back to classes but I didn't care I was to busy thinking about Marley. Thank God no one could read my thoughts until they turned eighteen because if not I would have a very angry Quinn down my throat right now.

...

Even thought I won't ever admit it to anyone else but my pack, but Glee is always the highlight of my day. No matter how bad of a day I may be having being here just brings a smile to my face, even though my pack can be such a pain sometimes I still like being able to just kick it back with them for at least an hour out of my day and just dance and sing and not worry about anything else.

"Okay guys everyone take a seats please." Mr. Schuester announces as he comes into the class. "First order of business guys we need to start thinking about songs for sectionals, we have a month till then but it doesn't mean we can't start thinking about it. Now second thing on the agenda for today is we have two new students that will be auditioning for us today. So please welcome Sugar Motta and Marley Rose."

Everyone starts to clap and I can feel Quinn's body tense next to me.

"Alright ladies who would like to go first?" Asked Mr. Schue.

"I will go first. Everyone get ready to get your minds blown" says Sugar while she walks to the middle of the room. Everyone is now on there seats because we all know the girl has money but let's see if the girl can actually sing.

The music starts up and Sugar starts singing

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me..._

_I'm Miss bad media karma_

_Another day another drama_

_Guess I can't see the harm_

_In working and being a mama_

_And with a kid on my arm_

_I'm still an exceptional earner_

_And you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_

_Tryin' and pissin' me off_

_Well get in line with the paparazzi_

_Who's flippin' me off_

_Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc_

_And end up settlin' in court_

_Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'_

_When getting the groceries, no, for real.._

_Are you kidding me?_

_No wonder there's panic in this industry_

_I mean please..._

_Do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me..._

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_Oh yeah_

_You want a piece of me_

Once she's finished we all have the same look on our faces. Eyes wide and mouths hanging.

"Wait is this girl actually serious? Or are we being punk'd right now? Okay Ashton Kutcher very funny." I burst out since apparently no one else has recovered from that horrible performance.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue yells.

"Oh come on! Girl can't sing! You can't be serious?!" I bark at him. But I mean serious?! She can't sing. I even think she made my ears bleed.

"You know the rules. Everyone gets into glee club if they audition"

"I am gonna have to agree with Santana in this one Mr. Schue. I know that we have a rule but we need people that can sing if we actually want to go all the way to Nationals and actually win." Rachel announces.

"You are only letting her in because she has money Mr. Schue lets get serious here" Mercedes chimed in.

"I make the final decision and its final. Sugar welcome to the Glee club" Mr. Schue says. Everyone in the room just mumbles under their breath with disagreement. "Okay Marley your turn."

"Hmm I'm more of a dancer so I will apologize for my singing. But I will try my best." She sounded nervous but I don't care I think even her just talking sounds like music to my ears so it won't matter if she can sing or not.

Now I'm on the edge of my seat.

The band starts playing and she steps to the middle of the room like Sugar did moments ago.

_Click clack shimmer 'n shine_

_Everybody's in a line now_

_Dressed up to the nines now baby_

_Silver, shiny, sexy, it's love and_

_The music's playing so loud_

_Disco balls and big crowds baby_

_WOW!_ Girl can dance. She is for sure the best dance I have every seen. And now she is making eye contact with me._ Oh shit keep it cool Lopez!_

_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know_

_Your touch tells me where I need to go_

_My lead will make you wanna get so close_

_Well I like to dance_

_So if you do just get on the floor_

_Forget the romance_

_This is what music was created for_

_So find someone hot_

_And if you're not it doesn't matter_

_Baby take what you got and_

_Just go dancing you'll feel better_

She makes her way towards me and takes my hands and leads me to the middle of the room and we start to dance. Nothing sexual but just dancing.

_I like to dance_

_I like to dance dance dance dance_

_Lovesick electric sex thoughts_

_are flying all around me_

_He said, she said "let's leave" baby_

_Fashion lives alive in her dress_

_and her eyes'll never leave her_

_The song creates a fever baby_

Everyone starts to join us in the middle of the room and starts to dance as well. She looks me right in the eyes as she sings the next part.

_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know_

_Your touch tells me where I need to go_

_My lead will make you wanna get so close_

_Well I like to dance_

_So if you do just get on the floor_

_Forget the romance_

_This is what music was created for_

_So find someone hot_

_And if you're not it doesn't matter_

_Baby take what you got and_

_Just go dancing you'll feel better_

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC _

_Well I like to dance_

_So if you do just get on the floor_

_Forget the romance_

_This is what music was created for_

_So find someone hot_

_And if you're not it doesn't matter_

_Baby take what you got and_

_Just go dancing you'll feel better_

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC!_

The song ends and everyone starts to cheer and clap their hands. I just now noticed that Quinn was the only one still sitting in her chair with a very pissed off face. It even looked like she was ready to go Rambo on everyone in the room. But I just ignored it and started to clap with everyone else.

"Oh my! Marley that was amazing! There are just no words for that performance. Just welcome to the Glee club!" Mr. Schue piped in after everyone's cheering died down.

"Really?! Oh my God! Thank you I promise you won't be disappointed" she assured him.

Everyone went back to their seats and Marley took a seat in front of me with Sugar next to her.

Mr. Schue went back to the front of the class and started to talk again. "So now that we are done with that guys I want you all to partner up and start thinking of songs for sectionals. I'm thinking about a duet, and two group numbers. But we will worry about that next week."

"Mr. Schue if I may say that if we do a duet, why don't we have Marley and Santana work together. Marley is a great dance as we all just witnessed, and Santana is one of our lead singers apart from Rachel. But with both of them put together we will show the judges dancing and vocals. I think both of them will kill it together in a duet. And I think everyone will agree with me" Finn mentioned.

"That's a really good idea Finn. Okay Marley and Santana I want you both to work together this week. Pick a song for us to perform that shows both great dance moves and vocals. If you two do a great job than you will have the duet for sectionals." Mr. Schue asks us.

"I don't know. I mean I did just join I don't want anyone to feel like I'm stealing their opportunity for a duet." Marley says as she looks around the room. I love how she cares about others. But I would totally love to work with her for a duet. Wanky

"Let's put it for a vote. Everyone that thinks Marley and Santana should do a duet raise your hands" Mr. Schue instructs and everyone in the room but Quinn raise their hand. "It's settled. Marley and Santana you will be paired and working on that."

"Excuse me but I have a say in this" Quinn exclaimed. I totally forgot that I was sitting next to her.

"Come on Quinn don't do this right now" I pled with her. I really didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone. Especially since she is only doing this because she's jealous.

"No Santana I think that if anyone should do a duet with you, it should be me! After all we are dating! Not you and Marley!" She yelled while standing up and glaring down at Marley.

"Quinn look if you feel like this then fine lets make this fair. You and Marley will perform on Friday. Everyone will then vote on one performance. Everyone will still brainstorm on song selections for the group numbers." Mr. Schue concluded and everyone just nodded in agreement. "Okay everyone partner up except for Santana, Quinn, and Marley I want you to work alone for this weeks performance."

With that Mr. Schue went to his office and left everyone in the room to work. This week just got a lot more interesting, and I am so looking forward to school now.

* * *

**A/N **

**if you guys didn't figure if out Brittany Pierce is Marley Rose. But that will be explained later on in the story. There's a reason I did that**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** **(PLEASE READ)**

**So I wanted to clear something with all my readers that may be confused on the whole Brittany/Marley thing. There are two reasons why I did that. **

**Reason 1: Brittany "Pierce" isn't supposed to exist according to Mr. Lopez. **

**Reason 2: I was to lazy to come up with a fake of my own for Brittany that since I was watching Glee at the moment and decided to use Marley's name. None of the new characters are in this story (so far).**

**if you guys are confused about anything just leave a review or pm and I will try my best to explain whatever you are confused about without giving any spoilers away. **

**But that's enough of me and hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter all brittana! (:**

**I don't own anything glee related or the songs I use in my story. Just the story line and imagination. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Santana POV

After glee club I headed home alone, Quinn was still upset about the whole Marley thing and decided to go work on her song for the week. I was glad because I needed some time to think about what exactly happened today.

Marley.

Just her name brings a smile to my face. But why?

It's like there's this invisible string pulling me closer to her. All I want to do is be around her, talk to her, feel close to her. It's like I just wanna be surrounded by everything that is her. Doesn't matter what we are doing or what we are talking about as long as I am in the same room as her is enough for me.

My head keeps telling me that I'm not supposed to feel this way towards anyone else but Quinn, but my heart is saying that everything I am feeling is just, natural. Like I don't have to force what I am feeling, it's just coming natural to me.

But then I am confused all over again because I know that I can't feel like this because I am with someone, someone I have no my whole life. I know I love Quinn, but now I am questioning if I am IN love with her.

I always thoughts that loving someone and being in love with someone was the same thing. Now I'm just starting to question if that's true anymore. I know I can love many people but can only be in love with one.

I don't know what to think anymore. But I know who might be able to help me out.

* * *

"Mami you home?!" I yell when I open the front door. I know my dad won't be in since he told us that he had the night shift today, he usually avoids those unless its really important. My mom on the other hand always make sure she is home no matter how much work she has at the office, since she's a lawyer she is busy a lot too. But my parents always make it to dinner because they believe in family first, which makes me appreciate how much they really do care about me even when work gets hectic.

"You don't have to yell mija I'm right here" answers from her office that's just next to the kitchen. She'll usually only brings her work home when she is working on a big case. I love that she's home even though sometimes she has to be in her home office working. At least I know she's somewhere in the house keeping an eye on me, or is here whenever I need advise, like right now.

"Sorry Mami. What are you up to?" I ask as I make my way to her leather sofa that she has in her office just like the one in my papi's office. Whenever I wasn't in my fathers office I would come and sit here with her. She would ask me about my day and tell me about hers. There is always this calmness that comes over me when I sit here with her, it's like no matter what emotion I am feeling they just goes away as soon as step in here.

"Just finishing some final things on this case. What's on your mind mi amor?" I love that my Mami always knows there's something going on with me without me having to say it.

"Mami can you tell me about how you and Papi met?"

"Of course mija." She then closed her laptop and made her way towards the sofa I was sitting on. I know she wanted to ask why but my mom knows to give me time to get my thoughts together before I let her know what's really on my mind.

"It all started the summer before my senior year at McKinley started. My family and I had just moved here from Florida because your abuelo was diagnosed with cancer and abuela thought it would be best to move to a small town and have a fresh start. Since I was an only child and was thinking about applying to Columbus for college I thought it would work out because I would only be two hours away for them after I graduated high school. The whole summer I spent it helping your abuelos move in and find a doctor for abuelo.

It was the first day of school and I was really excited. I couldn't wait to meet new people and hopefully make some new friends. I remember getting lost a few times trying to find the principles office till a very handsome guy gave me directions.

"Sorry I couldn't help but notice that you look a bit lost" I was a bit startled since I didn't notice he was walking next to me that I ended up dropping my books. "Shot I'm sorry I didn't mean to scared you, let me help you get those"

"Oh it's okay, I just didn't anyone next to me." When we finished picking up my books I remember getting so lost in his beautiful dark brown eyes, they almost looked black it it wasn't for the way the light hit them. "Uh..." I was trying to remember what he said to me at the beginning but it was like he took my breath away.

"I haven't seen you here before. Since I am the president of the senior class, and quarterback of the football team I pretty much know everyone here. So I am pretty sure you are new. Oh my name is Antonio Lopez. I should have introduced myself first. Sorry I am rambling... Wow you are very beautiful..." He didn't mean to say the last part because i remember his eyes widen and he put his hand over his mouth so fast after he said it. I couldn't help but giggle at him that he had let that slip but I found it so cute.

"Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself. My name is Maribel Garcia" I remember I had said it with so much confidence that I was surprised I didn't make a fool out of myself.

"W-why don't I-I help you f-find the principles o-office" I could tell he was cursing himself for stuttering so much but I just smiled at him as he led the way.

After I had my schedule he volunteered to show me around and show me where my classes where. It didn't matter because it turned out that we had the same classes so I ended up just following him around all day. Apparently his girlfriend didn't like that very much."

"Woah hold up ma. Dad had a girlfriend?!"

"Yes mija. He was popular of course he had a girlfriend. But it didn't matter at the moment because we had just met each other. Now don't interrupt.

As I was saying his girlfriend was not very happy about your father showing me around so the next day I remember I tried to avoid him so I wouldn't cause any problems in their relationship. I also didn't want to make any enemies since I was a new student after all. But since we did have all our classes together it was harder than I thought. The whole week I tried my best to be the last in class and first to leave so he wouldn't get a chance to talk to me. But then Friday came along and that's when things changed for both of us.

The school day had just finished and I was by my locker getting my stuff ready to leave home.

"Hey Maribel, I haven't been able to talk to you much this week but I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tomorrow?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Uh I don't know. I really won't know anyone there and I don't want your girlfriend to be mad." Once I had my stuff I started to walk away I didn't expect him to start following me but he did.

"Well it's my birthday party and I can invite who ever I want. You can totally get to meet people there and I would like to introduce you to my close friends." Once we were outside the school I stopped walking and looked at him I could tell there was something in his eyes that said he really did want me to be there.

So I couldn't say no. "Okay I'll go. Why don't you write me the address." I handed him a piece of paper and let him write it down. When he handed it back to me I started to walk home. Since I didn't have a car I alway walked home but I didn't mind it one bit.

But I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Wait. I can drive you home" you father offered.

"No it's okay I always walk home."

But of course you already know how hard headed your father is that he dragged me to his car and insisted on driving me home. Once he dropped me off he offered to pick me up before the party but after having a small argument with him I told him I would find a way to get there. I just think he was afraid I wasn't gonna go since I didn't have a car. But I kept my promise and ended up convincing your abuelo to let me go, and lend me his car as long as I didn't crash it.

I was nervous because I didn't know anyone at this party and I didn't really know what to expect but I decided that if I wanted to make friends I had to suck it up and get to know these people.

After about half an hour of talking to some people, I spotted your father with his friends. Of course then I didn't know it was his pack. He was also with his girlfriend but I could tell he wasn't paying any attention to her. He looked like he was looking for someone, I thought he was maybe looking for one of his friends but when he looked at me, he had the biggest smile I had seen so far since I had met him. Once he started making his way towards me I couldn't help but feel nervous. I felt my heart beat raising so fast and there were butterflies all over my body not just my stomach. It was weird because I didn't feel them at all the first time we met but there was something different in the air. Something I couldn't explain but I knew it somewhere inside my heart that it was something good, exciting.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you." Once he was standing right in front of me I didn't expect him to hug me but he did and it was like a lightning bolt struck us both. Once he let go of me I could tell that he felt it too.

"Y-yeah I did say I was gonna come." I was so nervous I was trying so hard to not make a complete idiot out of myself that night. "Shouldn't you be with your friends and girlfriend?" I really didn't care about her but I knew they were together and I had to be polite.

"Oh I actually wanted to introduce you to my friends so I came to get you." I just nodded and let him lead me to where his friends were

When we made our way to his friends he introduce me to them and they all seemed to very nice. We talked about my life in Florida and just talked about anything and everything. The only person that didn't seem interested of course was your fathers girlfriend. After the party I went home and was excited to go back to school because I now had friends and people to talk to at school.

Monday came along and things were still the same. Your father was still with his girlfriend but I could tell there was something going on with him but I decided that if he wanted to talk about it that I would let him come to me. But one thing that did change was that I now had people to hangout with and eat lunch with, actually the people I started to get really close to and sit down with was your father pack. They really liked me and told me to sit with them from now on, your father really liked the idea since it only meant we would have an excuse to talk without his girlfriend really getting mad at him because we were surrounded by people and she couldn't make a scene.

Three months went by and I was really close to your fathers pack and especially your father.

It was a Saturday night when I was sitting in my room playing my guitar when I heard something hit my window. I didn't think nothing of it since it was pretty dark out and thought maybe a bug just hit the window. Then it happened again, and again. I decided to check it out since it was really irritating me, when I looked out the window sure enough your father was outside with a hand full of rocks, once he saw me he threw them on the ground and motioned for me to go outside. I thought he was crazy for two reasons, one it was cold and dark and second it was almost eleven o'clock.

I unlocked my window and stuck my head out "Tony. What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I need to talk to you Maribel! Come down please!" He sounded so excited that I couldn't help but giggle and run downstairs. Your abuelos were such heavy sleepers I knew they wouldn't wake up with all the noise.

Once I put on my coat I opened and found your father standing outside with his beautiful smile on his face. When I stepped outside and shut the door he scooped me off the ground and hugged me so hard I couldn't help but giggle at his silliness.

"I did it Mari! I finally did it" once he put me down I couldn't help but get lost in those eyes. It was like we were the only ones in this world.

"Wait Tony what are you talking about?"

"I broke up with Becky! We can be together now" what he did next was not expected. I suddenly felt his lips on mine and it was like that lightning bolt it us again.

Once we broke the kiss I knew I needed him to explain. "I'm lost tony I thought you were happy? And what do you mean we can finally be together. How do you know I even like you?"

"Lets go for a walk and I will explain everything to you. I promise" he then put his hand out and I took it. Even something so small felt so natural to us.

We started walking down the street with no real direction on where we were going.

"I remember when I first saw you walking down the hallways at school. You had no clue where you were going, but it was cute watching you try to find your way around. I was so nervous to go up to you but I decided you could either do two things, think I'm crazy and walk away or think I was being friendly and talk to me. I'm glad you didn't walk away." I couldn't help but smile at his confession. "But things changed you know. At my birthday party it all changed for me, it was like God opened my eyes and you were the missing puzzle in my heart. I remember before my party I felt something was missing but when I saw you, you made that go away. I was whole again. I didn't understand why at the moment but now I do. Maribel, you are my soulmate."

To say that I was shock was an understatement. I wasn't expecting him to say any of that so I just stopped walking and looked at him. He saw the shock and confusion on my face so he continued.

"I know that, that's a lot to take in but let me explain. Actually I think it's best I show you something and then explain some stuff." With that we walked to some woods that were near by and that's when he showed me. He turned into a wolf right then and there. Anyone else would have ran right away if they saw that but I didn't. Yes I was shocked, but at the same time I knew I was supposed to be there. When I looked at your fathers eyes, something happened. It was like the world literally disappeared around us and it was just us in this bubble that no one could break. Our hearts started to beat like one and no one could come between us and our love.

Once he saw that I wasn't running away, he shifted back and started to tell me his story. He started with his family history and then he talked about his pack, how he was finally alpha of his pack, and why he broke up with his girlfriend. I asked him why we didn't feel it when we first met and he explained that he didn't know either till he asked his father and his father told him that soulmates are only found after their eighteen birthday. It's like something is missing when they become alphas but once they find their soulmate they are complete. But of course it took him a while to figure that out because he did have a girlfriend after all and he wanted to be sure before he acted on anything. Becky never knew what he was because he always said he never thought he could show his true self to her, till he met me of course. After that night we didn't ever separate. We became a couple, he told his family and pack about me. Then graduation came, we went to the same college, got our degrees moved back here got married, after we got married we told my parents about your father and after a year he turned me into a wolf. Now it brings us back to the present." Once my mother finished her story I couldn't help but smile and for a moment I forgot about what was going on in my own mind.

But then it hit me.

My parents story sounds like... No. It can't.

"Sweety. Hey you okay" my mom was moving her hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"S-sorry mom. Just... That was a really great story mom. So dad like imprinted on you when he turned into a wolf in front of you?" I was trying to not freak out at this moment.

"Not exactly. A wolf only really imprints on his or her mate when they are in wolf form and look into his or her mate eyes."

"But if you can't imprint till you are in wolf form looking into each others eyes how do you know who your mate is?" I was a bit confused.

"Because when you turn eighteen its like there's this emptiness inside you, you think it will go away, but it doesn't. It doesn't go away till you meet this person, your soulmate. Even if you have passed this person down the street many times in the past it doesn't hit you till you are eighteen, and once you know who your mate is, you just want to be around him/her, know everything about this person. It's like you can't get enough of them. But imprinting is like everything else, like how you aren't your strongest till you are eighteen or how you can't read each others mind till you are eighteen. It's just how things are. Some people find their soulmate right away others have to wait a couple of years." My father said as he walked into my mothers office. We weren't expecting him but my father always surprised us.

"Unlike your father I didn't feel this emptiness because I was human. I knew something was gonna happen between us, like I said there was this excitement that I felt but that was until he imprinted on me I felt like we were finally united and nothing was ever going to change that. Like I said our hearts started to beat like one." My mother then got off the couch and made her way towards my father and gave him a kiss.

"What if your mate is a wolf?" I needed to ask even though a part of me knew that Quinn... Well you get it.

"Honestly mija this is the first pack that has ever dated within the pack so I wouldn't know what to tell you. I'm gonna guess it is the same thing, but Quinn wouldn't know till she turned eighteen herself. Then after she turns of age you both can imprint." Of course my father would bring up Quinn. "Just remember you can't imprint until you are in wolf form. Since Quinn is a wolf herself you don't have to worry on imprinting till she is of age too."

"O-oh yeah. Of course. Well thanks for the story and the advise. But I have to go work on some homework and a song for glee. Call me when dinner is done" with that I gave both of my parents a kiss on the cheek and went of to my room.

* * *

As I lay in my bed I couldn't help but think about the conversation I had with my parents. Could it be that Marley was my soulmate? I mean its like my dad said. When we turn eighteen we feel this emptiness. I remember feeling that emptiness but when Marley and I looked into each others eyes it was like that emptiness went away. I know I didn't feel it with Quinn because the day after the ceremony I didn't feel my emptiness go away when I was with her.

But if Marley is my soulmate how am I going to tell her? How am I gonna tell Quinn? What are my parents gonna think? Will my pack turn their backs on me? Ugh why did everything have to change in the matter of just days.

Since I couldn't stop my mind from thinking I decided to sing a song and try to forget about everything even if it was for just a couple minutes.

I made my way to our studio room that my dad build for me once my mom taught me how to play the piano and guitar. As I made my way into the studio I went straight to my grand piano. The piano always calmed me and helped me clear my head. I didn't have a song in mind so I just let my fingers start playing till I started to play one of my favorite songs, and started to sing.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or Am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like_

_I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say_

_I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know_

_What I know_

_Cause when the_

_Sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

_Ohhh_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling_

_Ho hou ho ho hou_

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

* * *

Little did Santana know that Marley was singing the same song in her bedroom.

* * *

**Song: Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars**

**sorry guys I just love Bruno Mars songs. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shorter chapter but I hope you guys like it. **

**_italics_**** are Santana **

**bold are Brittany/Marley**

**you'll get it when you read on. **

**I don't own anything glee related or the songs I use. **

* * *

**Santana POV **

It's been two days. Two days that I didn't even pay attention to. I haven't been paying much attention in classes. It's like all I can think about the whole soulmate thing. Quinn has been so busy getting ready for her sing off tomorrow with Marley that she hasn't really even noticed the way I've been distancing myself from everyone. She is so competitive. Marley and I haven't really spoken much either but I'm glad, I really have just been wanting to be alone lately. Maybe being away from her will just help me figure out what is really going on with me.

I know tomorrow after the girls sing their songs and the glee club chooses who's gonna do a duet with me, things are gonna be worse with Quinn if Marley wins.

I decided to skip glee club today, it's not like it matters I haven't even been contributing at all this week. But since I don't want to go home just yet, I guess I'll go to the auditorium for a bit.

As I walk up the auditorium I saw that the grand piano was set up in the middle of the stage. I still don't have a song for tomorrow but I guess I'm just gonna wing it like I always do in glee.

Once I get on stage I decided that playing the piano for a bit wouldn't hurt it's not like I have anywhere else to be and no one is here.

I decided to play a song that's been on my mind since yesterday.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**

**If you don't love me pretend**

**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**

**It's too late to cry**

**Too broken to move on**

She made her way towards me as she sat down and we started to sing together.

**_And still I can't let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need from me_**

**_It's just a drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

**Misplaced trust and old friends**

**Never counting regrets**

**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

_New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl_

**_And still I cant let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need from me_**

**_It's just a drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_**

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Oh_

_Oh_

**_A drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

**_You are my heaven_**

"I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that I love that song" I could tell she was nervous by the way her voice was shaking. "You have a beautiful voice."

I had to look away because I could tell my face was gonna get red from her complement.

"You have a better voice than you say you do." It was true she did. Maybe not Rachel Berry good but it was still good. "What are you doing here anyways? Not that I don't mind but shouldn't you be at glee?"

"Uh. I skipped because I wanted to come work on a dance number. I came thru the side doors and when I heard you playing I was gonna leave but then I heard what song it was and I couldn't help myself so I decided to... Well you know sing along... And now I'm rambling like a totally loser. Sorry I'll shut up now." She was so cute when she looked all nervous and rambled on like that. It was like anything this girl did was just adorable, and cute, and I just found myself smiling like a total creeper.

"It's okay. I didn't mind you butting in like that. Anyways if you win tomorrow, we are gonna have to work on more songs together so might as well start now right?"

"If I win. But yeah you are right. I just hope you can keep up with my dance moves San" I tried not to blush at the nickname. She then got up and made her way to her bag and pulled out an iHome and an iPod. Once she set it all she put on a mash up of survivor and I will survive. "Come on let's dance."

"Okay but just go easy on me." I was excited I know I can dance but Marley can really dance.

Once she showed me the dance moves we decided to do a run thru. So to say I was nervous was a understatement.

As we were doing our run thru I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster when she would get really close to me or the way I felt goosebumps where ever she would touch me. When we were dancing it was like we were the only ones onstage, like the world disappeared and nothing matter but us at this moment.

When the song finished we were still in each others arms. I found myself looking down at her lips and then back up to her eyes, I caught her doing the same. I don't know what came over me but I found myself leaning forward, before I knew what was happening I felt her lips on mine. It took me a second to register what was happening but I just kissed back and closed my eyes.

Fireworks.

That's what it felt like. It was like fireworks went off. I had never felt that before. Not even with Quinn. Before I could deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. That shouldn't have happened, that's not the plan. I'm sorry Santana but I have to go" before I could stop her she was out the auditorium. I was so confused, I thought that's what she wanted too, because I sure did. I know I should have felt guilty but I didn't. That kiss was natural and like our lips fit perfectly together.

My thoughts were interrupted before I could think about what had just happened.

"Hey San! What are you doing here all alone?" Yelled Puck as he made his way on to the stage. "You okay looks like you just saw a ghost?"

"Huh. Oh yeah I'm fine. Wanna go home and play some video games? Quinn is still working on her song so it will just be us." I had to keep my mind off of Marley as much as possible, and I knew Puck would help.

"I'm totally in lesbro. Get ready to lose to my awesomeness!" Yeah Puck was the only one that could distract me.

"In your dreams Noah! Come one lets go" I smiled at him as we made our way to the parking lot and got on our cars to go play some video games.

Tomorrow was gonna be a really interesting day for me.

* * *

**Uh oh what did Brittany/Marley say before she ran out? Plan? What is her plan? :O **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry everyone for my super late update but stuff come up and when I do have time to write I start having writers block and get frustrated and not feel like writing. Not my best chapter but decided to give you guys a little something.**

**I am also looking for a BETA if anyone is interesting. I had an outline of this story in my head but once I actually started the writing process I have had some problems with some decision making so a BETA would really be nice to have to help me with some of those decisions. **

**If no one wants to be a BETA but just wants to write a whole chapter themselves for this story you are also welcomed to do that, I think it would be cool to see that. **

**If interested in that PM or message me at my tumblr at itswosy . tumblr . com (without the space)**

**Enough of my rambling and on with the story...**

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

_How could I have been so stupid!_ I wasn't supposed to kiss her. At least not yet. I can't get side tract from my plan.

_Ugh,_ I just can't help but just want to be around her. It's like some magnetic force is pulling us together, not just physically but emotionally too. It's like I want to know her and know everything that is her and just be around her. I know I'm supposed to make her feel like that towards me but I'm not supposed to feel anything for her.

_Don't fall in love don't fall in love._ I just have to keep telling myself that. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not supposed to fall in love with her, not with Santana Lopez. This is not about love this is about...

* * *

After I ran out on Santana I had to clear my mind, so I decided to go to a run down studio that was a few blocks away from my house I know no one would find me here. As I walk into the building I set up my iHome and put my iPod on shuffle. Only dancing will clear my head up right now.

_Time and time I've thought through it all, _

_How we loved and loved and how we fought each other, _

_Pushing one another to be somebody else. _

_And time and time I've wrestled my thoughts, _

_Not certain _

_if the end was right or wrong and whether _

_We still should be together or with somebody else. _

I know that I can't let feeling start getting involved in my part. I worked so much for this that I can't let myself screw up all my hard work.

_Our last memory _

_she had water in her eyes, _

_She cried "Stay with me" _

_asked "How can this be love _

_if you are leaving me?" _

_But darling love's to blame. _

_And I can't see you right now, _

_'cause my heart just can't take it, _

_Can't be with you right now, _

_'cause I know you're no longer mine_

_I can't see you_

_It makes me ache _

_that we had to break, _

_That even though I knew your heart so well, _

_We're strangers in different places _

_though we live a mile apart. _

I just wish that I knew why I feel like there is this connection between her and me. As much as I want to deny it, I know there is something there but I just can't put my finger on it. It's like we are meant to be together. Almost like soulmates. But that's ridiculous because there is no such thing as soulmates. Right?

_My best friend's gone, my world has been torn, _

_We'll never share a name, _

_never be one, _

_But I will always remember the years we spent in love. _

_I still think of you, _

_I pray that you are safe, _

_I'm still missing you, _

_It has to be this way, _

_'cause I'm not right for you, _

_And that's why love's to blame. _

_And I can't see you right now, _

_'cause my heart just can't take it, _

_Can't be with you right now, _

_'cause I know you're no longer mine. _

_I can't see you right now, _

_'cause my heart just can't fake it, _

_Can't be with you right now, _

_'cause I know you're no longer mine. _

_I can't see you, no I can't see you, _

_I just can't see you right now_.

It's times like these that I wish I had my parents to help me. It only makes things hard now that I feel so lost.

_Maybe time will heal your heart, _

_And maybe after time you'll understand, _

_I said goodbye, 'cause I love you. _

_And I can't see you right now, _

_'cause my heart just can't take it, _

_Can't be near you right now, _

_'cause I know you're no longer mine. _

_And I can't see you right now, _

_'cause my heart just can't fake it, _

_Can't be with you right now, _

_'cause I know you're no longer mine, _

_And I can't see you, no I can't see you, _

_I just can't see you right now, _

_No I can't see you, _

_I just can't can't see you, _

_I just can't see you right now. _

_And love's to blame._

As I drop to the floor I didn't even notice that I was crying till I put my hands on my face. I guess even dancing can't help me clear my head right now.

But Santana just does something to me. Since the day I saw her its like she made something inside me feel whole again. I didn't feel alone, or like a part of me was missing. She made me feel like my heart was finally beating right.

"You know when they say keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. They didn't mean to go around and try to sleep with the enemy." So much for no one finding me.

"How did you find me?" I growl as I whip my tears away. I can't let him see me crying or vulnerable right now. "I'm not in the mood to talk"

"Look Brittany I'm here because you needed me. If it was for me I would have stayed behind in Cali, but you told me you couldn't do this alone so here I am. So do not start getting angry at me when I remind you why we are here" he states at me. I really hate when he's right.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I just needed to get my head straight." I say as I start getting my stuff together. "Wait how do you know about the kiss?"

"I didn't I just assume since you wouldn't have tried to hide out unless you were trying to beat yourself up for something. But now that you said it. You better keep your emotions on check. You worked hard for this Britt and you can't go around messing it up. Remember why your here. Don't let them change your mind."

"Yeah your right. Come on let's go home. I need to get ready for tomorrow." With that we left the studio and went home to work on my song.

* * *

**Santana POV (Friday)**

I normally love Fridays. I still do but I guess you could say that I'm not really looking forward towards this Friday to be exact.

Last night I couldn't help but think about the kiss Marley and I shared. I wanted to tell Puck so bad but I knew that this was just something I had to keep to myself, for at least a little longer till I figured out what I needed to do.

I know I need to tell Quinn, because even though I may not really feel guilty about the kiss, it still not fair to lie to Quinn when she has done nothing wrong. And if Marley is my soulmate then I know Quinn will understand. Well I hope she does. I just know that I need to do it sooner than later.

* * *

School went by faster than I wanted it too. I really was not looking forward to Glee club so fast. During classes Marley barely even looked at me, but I totally would understand because I mean we did kiss and there is no way to talk about it when my girlfriend sitting right next to me. Quinn was even being a bit weird but I think it was just because she was nervous about singing today.

Now here I am with the rest of the glee club in the auditorium waiting for both Marley and Quinn to sing. The rest of the club look like the are also excited to see what the girls came up with. I just hope there isn't any drama after this and we can all focus on sectionals after picking the winner.

"Everyone listen up, we all know why we are here. Both Marley and Quinn will perform a song to us and then everyone will then pick a winner to sing a duet with Santana. Santana you don't have to vote since you are already the other half of the duet." Mr. Schue informs us all and then turns to face the front of auditorium. "Marley you will be up first. So when you are ready begin."

Everyone then turned their attention as Marley made her way to the center of the stage with a guitar in her hands.

"You guys already know that I can dance so I decided to focus more on my voice in this assignment. I hope you enjoy."

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

She doesn't have the best voice out there but its still a good voice for a dancer. But to me she has the voice of an angel, even better than Rachel Berry in my opinion but lets just keep that between us.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

I notice that she was not taking her eyes off of me. But not in the way she did the first time she auditioned for glee club, this time she was looking at me like she wanted for me to figure out the meaning behind why she was singing this song.

You know how people listen or sing certain songs for certain reasons. Well I think that's what she was doing with this one.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

_Ohoh ohoh ohoh_

_Oooh..._

The song finished and I was still trying to figure out what the meaning behind it was but still couldn't come up with anything really. I should ask her why she sung it. Maybe.

"That was really good Marley. Why don't you come and take a seat with us." Mr. Schue said after everyone finished clapping. "Okay Quinn whenever you are ready the stage is all yours."

As Marley made her way towards the rest of us she sat at the opposite end of where I was. I was disappointed she didn't sit next to me, but then again why would she right?

Quinn then made her way towards the middle of the stage as the band set everything up in the background. When Quinn looked up at me there was something behind her eyes, almost like sadness written behind them. I had never seen her look so sad, especially when she looked at me, it was always the opposite she would actually always have this happiness, and excitement whenever our gazes met.

As the band began, she kept her eyes on me the whole time.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

I knew something was wrong, Quinn was just like me. When we didn't know how to word out our feelings we always turned to music to express what we were feeling.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I could tell she was trying so hard not to cry on stage. She was fighting back the tears as she broke our gaze.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore... Anymore..._

She didn't even finish her song as she ran out the auditorium. Everyone was left confused and dazed at what had just happened. I didn't even know what was going on myself. I knew that Quinn and I hadn't really spoken much this week but she always said she was busy with her glee assignment so I was never one to question her, but now I know something else was going on with her.

Before I could hear anyone start to question what had just happened I ran out the way Quinn had disappeared to.

I ran thru the different hallways but didn't see any sign of her I decided to check the parking lot. As I opened the double doors that led to the parking I could see fumbling with her keys trying to get her car opened.

"QUINN!" I yelled at her as I sprinted towards her. "Quinn what was that about back there?"

Once she got her car opened she made her way to get in but I had to stop her I had to get her to talk to me.

"Santana just please let me go. I can't be here, I need to leave." She pleaded with me but wouldn't look at me, she just kept her gaze towards her car window.

"No Quinn. Look I know we didn't see each other much this week but I thought we were okay. I mean I thought you were just busy with your song." I tried to make her look at me but she was being stubborn and looking at anything else but me.

"Yeah I thought so too." She barked at me. I was taken back by her voice, she never had sounded so angry.

"Woah Quinn what the hell is that supposed to mean"

"I'm not stupid Santana. I see the way you look at her. But I never saw you as the cheater type. Its one thing to check someone out but its another thing to actually go around and make out with them behind your girlfriend's back." With that she got into her car and drove away leaving me with my mouth open and more baffled than ever.

* * *

**A/N 2: :O so someone is helping Britt?! Is this person really helping Britt or do they have other intentions? Who should this person be? Sam? Jake? Kitty? **

**Leave a review and I will try to update sometime this coming week for sure. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana POV**

It took me a full minute to realize what Quinn had just said to me. I knew that I had to explain myself but it was like my body was just not responding to what my brain was trying to do.

I finally got my body to start moving to my car but then realized that I had left my keys in my bag. That was still in the auditorium, where the whole glee club was. I decided to suck it up and just go get my bag and find Quinn.

As I made my way back into school, I saw Puck waiting by the double doors.

"I'm not in the mood Puck, I need to get my keys." I stated as I tried to go around him.

"I know." He then gave me my bag that I did not realize he was even holding. "You don't have to tell me anything, just know that I'm here if you need to talk" with that, he went back inside.

Before I even thought about thanking him, I was already half way to my car.

* * *

As I parked my car near the park, I was debating if I should get off or not. I know Quinn said she had to leave and that meant away from me. However, I just know that I need to talk to her.

Once I decided that it was now or never I got out the car and made my way to a little secluded part of the park that Quinn and I found when we were little.

_How could I have been so naïve? From day one I knew this was gonna happen, but I just did nothing..._

_Shit_, I forgot that I could read my pack members' thoughts. I really need to learn how to control that.

"I didn't mean to ever hurt you Quinn, you know that right?" I could tell that she was sobbing from the way her shoulders were shaking so much.

"You know what Santana I don't know who you are anymore"

"I'm still the same person Quinn." I made my way towards the spot next to her, since she didn't make a sign of leaving I sat down. "I love you." It was true I did love her.

"I love you too."

We sat there for an hour just watching the sun go down waiting for one of us to break the silence.

"I guess this is it?" she asked breaking the silence. I looked at her confused, she must have notice because she continued, "It's for the best, you can figure yourself out or whatever you are feeling for Marley, and I will focus on myself. We can still be friends."

It took me a couple seconds after she finish talking to realize what she was trying to say.

"Are we breaking up?" I alleged.

"Yes. Like I said I love you Santana, but it is for the best. I just ask you to give me some space and time." With that, she got up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked again.

Twice in one day, I was left dumbfound.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I hated thinking I just gave up on a relationship that I thought was going to last forever, just like the fairy tale stories that I used to read when I was younger, but its true what they say when you are little we believe everything and then are disappointed when we get older.

I don't hate Santana though, I could never hate her. I just know that it was the best thing to do for both of us. I wasn't going to stay with her while I know that she rather be with her.

Marley.

As much as I want to hate her or confront her about what she did, I just couldn't find it in myself to do it. Santana was just to blame as much as Marley. There is also a small voice in the back in my head that is telling me that Marley is hiding something, and I'm not just saying that in a I'm jealous type of way because she took Santana from me, but there's just something that I can't put my finger on it.

Yes, she looks at Santana like she's the only person in the world, but something in her eyes says that she's hiding something.

Even if Santana and I are not together anymore, I'm still going to be there for her and protect her from anything and anyone, not just because she's my alpha but because she is still my best friend.

I will still support Santana if she gets together with Marley but I'm still gonna keep my eye on Marley just to make sure she doesn't hurt Santana. Santana will always be my first love and I'll make sure no one breaks her heart. Even if she did break mind.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV **

Now that phase one is complete it's now time to start on phase two ASAP.

**Text message**

**To: Ken. **

Phase one is complete. Meeting tonight call everyone.

* * *

**Santana POV**

After I left the park I decided to drive around Lima for a while to just to clear my head a bit. I still feel bad for what happened with Quinn and I, but it's true what she said, it's for the better and I do need to figure out what I'm feeling for Marley and just figure out what I want for myself too.

As I'm driving I notice that its almost gonna be midnight and should probably get home not that my parents would care since they probably think I'm out with Quinn since its a Friday night after all.

I'm about five miles away from home when I notice a certain blonde walking down the side walk. I can tell its her even though its dark, I can tell that blonde hair and long legs apart from anyone in whole world probably.

I start slowing down my car and start driving next to her, I can hear her heart rate pick up, probably thinking I'm a stranger. It makes me smile though.

"Hey!" I shout at her. "What are you doing walking this late at night? It's dangerous."

"Jesus! Santana you scared me! I thought you were going to kill me" she sounded relieved that it was just me and not a creep.

"You didn't answer my question why you out late walking?" I put my car on parked once I saw that she wasn't walking anymore.

"I needed to clear my head and just kept walking, must have lost track of time." She said as she leaned on the window of my car. Even at night her eyes stand out. I always forget that she's talking as I just get so lost in them.

"Uh... Yeah I know how you feel I was driving around trying to clear my head as well. Do you maybe want a ride home?" I was really hoping she said yes.

"That would be nice. Thank you" she smiled at me as she got in the car and put on her seat belt. "My house is just about 5 miles away. Keep going straight and at the third stop turn left."

With that I started driving. We both didn't say nothing, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"It's the fourth house to your left." She pointed to a two story house that was really big but looked like it had a very homey feel to it.

"Wow you live just two blocks away from me." I stated as I parked my car on the curb.

"Really?" She asked while taking her seat belt off. Even in yoga pants and a t-shirt she looked beautiful.

"Yeah. You know if you ever need a ride to school or from Cheerios practice I could you know drive you. Unless you have your own car than that's okay, but you know if your to lazy to drive I could drive you..." I kept rambling and stopped when I felt a hand on my forearm. It felt like tingles just ran all over my arm.

"I actually don't have a car and I left my motorcycle back in California. So it would be nice to take a break from walking to school." She gave me a smile and got off the car. Before she walked away she knocked on my window to roll it down. "Pick me up at seven thirty on Monday. Good night San." With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked up her door, before she closed it she looked back at me and waved. I was still shocked from the kiss that I just gave a small wave before making my way home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Didn't proof read this chapter so sorry for all mistakes and the one from my previous chapter as well. **

* * *

**Santana POV **

It was Saturday night as I was currently home. Alone. I couldn't sleep well last night because I was thinking about Marley and sleep was out the question when she was on my mind. When I finally did get sleep and wake up it was past noon and I didn't feel like getting out of bed. When I did get out I was starving and it was weird not having Quinn here. Especially since my parents had to leave for the weekend for a business trip.

Weekends like these a the ones that I enjoined with Quinn. Not just because of our sexy time but also because we just sat around, watched movies and just cuddled. Puck text me to go to a party that some jock was having an hour ago but I just couldn't find it in me to go out. I was in this weird funk and wanted to just stay in.

It's nice to just have the place to myself and relax but it's also times like these that I wish I had someone to talk to. I thought about texting Quinn to come over to just hangout, but I know I needed space.

I was currently in the theater room watching bridesmaids when I heard my phone go off on the sofa next to me.

**From: unknown number**

Hey San, I was wondering if you were going to that party tonight? -Marley

_Well that's weird I don't remember giving her my number. She must have asked one of the glee kids. _

**To: unknown number **

Actually I wasn't. But if you need a ride I could take you. -Snixx

Since I have her number now might as well save it.

**From: Marley**

Nice signature. Don't worry I don't want to ruin yours and Quinn's night. I'll just pass on the party. Thanks for the offer tho. -Marley

**To: Marley**

No it's just me and the bridesmaids cast tonight lol. If you would like to join us we are popcorn, chocolate, and ice cream (: -Snixx

**From: Marley**

Sounds better than a party. Might take you up on that offer if you don't mind :) -Marley

_Oh my god! She actually wants to come over! Play it cool Lopez._

**To: Marley**

You are more than welcome. Want me to pick you up? -Snixx

**From: Marley**

I can walk you did say we live two blocks apart anyways -Marley

**To: Marley**

Yeah. Just take a left when you walk out your door. Walk two blocks and you should see my car parked out in the drive way to your right. -Snixx

**From: Marley **

K. See you in a bit :) -Marley

_Shit_! I look like a slob and I'm gonna have this beautiful girl in my house.

As I rushed up to my room to take the fastest shower in my life I than went to go put on some Cheerios shorts and shirt because jeans would just look like I was trying to hard when I was just staying in.

Once I made sure the theater room didn't look like a complete mess I made my way towards the kitchen to put all the snacks on the kitchen island to she could pick out what she wanted once we made our way back to the movie. I was really trying not to freak out, it's not like it was a date. It's just two people hanging out getting to know each other, in a friendly way. Yeah that's what it was.

I was taken out of my thoughts when the door bell rung. I had to stop myself from running so it didn't look like I was actually trying to hard. When I opened the door I was met once again with those beautiful piercing blue eyes, and that smile that could end war around the world.

"Hey San" she said as I opened the door. She looked at me a bit confused since I didn't say anything back. "Do I have something on my face? Am I dressed wrong. I just thought sweaters and a shirt was right since we would just be watching movies."

"S-sorry. No you look beautiful. I m-mean pretty. Good. Ugh just come in." I stepped aside to give her room to come in while I face palmed myself for being an idiot. "I have snacks in the kitchen that you could pick from, and then head down to the theater room."

"Okay. You have a beautiful home, and it's so big too." She said looking around the living room and the pictures "are your parents here?"

"No they left for the weekend on a business trip. But it's nice to have the house to myself" I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Oh my god DOTS! I love these." She looked like a kid on Christmas morning right now. It was so adorable.

"My mom buys all this junk for when all the glee kids are over and hangout. You ready to go watch some movies?" I waited for her to grab everything she wanted and then started walking towards the theater room.

"Woah! This room is huge!" She whispered.

"My parents love to watch movies so instead of going to a movie theater they decided to just build their own and make it more comfortable with all the sofas and recliners." As I made my way to the love seat I was seating on earlier I waited for her to move, but noticed she wasn't moving. "Umm Marley you could sit anywhere you want"

She nodded and while I thought she was going to sit on a recliner, she surprised me by sitting on the love seat with me.

"Is this okay?" She innocently asked me.

"O-of c-course." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. The only thing between us was all our junk food which I was glad and disappointed about.

* * *

After bridesmaids was over and we finish laughing and talking about the movie we were debating about what to watch next since it was just nine and we weren't sleepy at all.

"Marley I have a rep to protect and watching the Little Mermaid is not what a badass like me will watch." I was seriously not gonna watch a kids movie even though I was a total Disney movie lover inside but no one needed to know that.

"Come on San please! It's totally my favorite and I know you are totally a Disney junky like me, I saw all the Disney collection." She pleaded giving me her best puppy eyes and pout. But I couldn't give in.

"No I say we watch Paranormal Activity 3. My house my rules." I stated. I only wanted to watch it so I could see her get scared and I can put my arm around her. What sue me I like the girl.

"Fine but afterwards you owe me the Little Mermaid."

With that I got up and put it our next movie.

* * *

Half way thru the movie lets just say my plan didn't go as planned.

"Is badass Santana scared of a ghost." Marley prodded me on my ribs which made me jump and cover my eyes again.

"Marley! Stop. And I'm not scared, I just don't like that-" I didn't even finish my sentence because something on tv decided to pop out and made me jump and hide behind Marley's shoulder. "Fuck! Do they have to come out of nowhere!"

"Haha I think it's funny. Do you wanna watch another movie? I don't want you to not be able to sleep all weened because of this"

"Fuck I forgot I was gonna be home alone tonight." I had totally forgot my parents wouldn't be home and now that Quinn and I aren't together I don't have anyone to stay with me.

"Well I could spend the night? I mean just so you won't be alone." She offered which wasn't such a bad thing. I mean its just two friends having a sleepover right.

"Yeah like a sleepover" I smiled at her and she nodded. "Okay let's change this movie and continue with our sleepover than"

I put on the Little Mermaid because I did say we would watch this next. When she realized what movie it was she gave me her mega watt smile. I just sat down but made sure there a bit of space between us.

"San do you have a blanket. I'm a little cold"

"Oh yeah let me go get you one" I went into a cabinet in the back of the theater room that had blankets and pillows. "Here you go"

"Thanks. Do you wanna share?" She offered. I thought it was nice of her.

"Sure why not." I whispered. I scooted closer to her till our thighs were touching as she spread the blanket on us. As the movie played I couldn't really pay much attention as my mind was just on the girl next to me. Half way thru this movie I felt Marley start moving in her spot that I thought she was gonna move away. Instead she put her head on my shoulder. I tensed up at first not knowing what to do, till I guess my body just knew what to do and I put my arm around her shoulders. I felt her snuggle closer to me as we both relaxed on the couch and continued watching the rest of the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone for the long update, but life gets in the way sorry. **

**So glee's episode last night, what did everyone think? I loved all the songs and every scene Santana was in (: **

**but I'll let you guys get back to the story. **

**Dont own glee or any of the actually characters. **

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV **

I shouldn't be here, I should have never come over.

_Stop! Remember why you are here! _

_Ugh_ why do I keep having these battles with myself. I thought this was gonna be a lot easier when I had it all planned out, but then again that was when I was thousands of miles away form here. Now I'm actually here and actually putting my plan into action. I know what I have to do but ever time I'm around her I just feel like I can't keep this up. This part of me keeps saying that I should just tell her the truth, but at the same time I can't. I made a promise and I have to keep that promise. Falling in love was never part of that plan and anyways it's not like we are soulmates or anything like that. I can love someone else after all of this is over. Right?

It's past midnight and Santana is currently asleep with her head on my lap and she looks so peaceful. I can't control myself when I start stroking her raven hair out of her face. I wonder what she's dreaming about right now.

In a bit I'm gonna leave without her knowing and even though I want to stay here and never leave her side, I know I need to leave. I can't get to close. I play with her hair for another ten minutes till I decided to get up and make sure not to wake her. I can't help myself when I bend down and kiss her cheek. My lips feel like they are on fire when I pull back, she has the softest skin I have ever felt.

As I make my way out the theater room I pass a hallway that's full of pictures. It makes me laugh a bit inside seeing a picture of a young 'Mr. Lopez' with... I can't even finish that thought and make my way to the kitchen. Even though I'm leaving Santana alone I decide to leave a not behind.

_Hey San,_

_Had to leave pretty early this morning. Parents wanted me home early since they didn't know where I was last night. Thanks for the fun night. Oh and I won't need a ride on Monday morning I have to run some errands with my mom but I'll see you during lunch. _

_- Marley xo_

Okay so I lied that I actually slept over all night, but she doesn't need to know that. I wish I could have signed with my actual name but she can't find out who I really am. Not yet.

* * *

**Santana POV **

"Santana we're home!" Maribel yells from the front door. "Santana!"

"Ugh! I'm coming!" I yell back. "Chill your a-" I say under my breath

"Finish that sentence and you will be grounded for a month young lady" woah my mom came out of nowhere. "I might be hold but my wolf ears still work good"

Yeah sometimes I forget that we are wolfs. As I start walking out the theater room with my mom it just hit me that...

"Marley" I say. That makes my mom turn around and look at me weirdly.

"No that's not my name honey. Did you drink last night?" She looks at me suspiciously.

"No Mami. Marley is a friend and she spend the night. But I thought she was here." I point back to the theater room and realize that no one is there. "Did you or papi maybe see someone getting lost in the house?"

"Hmm no didn't see anyone but there is a note in the kitchen island. She must have left pretty early because its barely ten am."

"Oh okay. Wait why are you guys back so early?" I ask as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Conferences ended early yesterday and decided to get back early. Do you want breakfast?" My mom ask as we starts getting stuff ready for breakfast. I always used to as my mom why we never had a maid around but she said that no matter how big this house or how busy she was she liked to take care of us and her home herself. And I totally loved that about her, family always comes first to her and my dad.

"Yes please" I giver her a kiss on the cheek and then sit on the kitchen island and pick up the note Marley left.

_Hey San,_

_Had to leave pretty early this morning. Parents wanted me home early since they didn't know where I was last night. Thanks for the fun night. Oh and I won't need a ride on Monday morning I have to run some errands with my mom but I'll see you during lunch. _

_- Marley xo_

xo? Does she mean it in a friendly way? Of course she does, she probably signs all her notes like that. I can't over think it.

* * *

**Monday morning. Santana POV **

I'm so thankful Coach send out a text on Sunday saying we wouldn't have morning practice this whole week. Which meant I got to sleep two extra hours this morning and get to do it all week.

As I park my car I notice my pack is all standing around pucks pick up truck so I make my way over since we still some minutes to kill till classes start.

"Hey guys" I greet them as I get near them. They all say hi back, except for Quinn. I guess everyone already knows about our break up since they all stay quite when they notice Quinn and my interaction. I know they won't say anything but I really wish someone would say something.

**_RING! _**

Well at least we got saved by the bell. We all start making our way to school, when I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around.

"What the he-" I have to hold my head since I wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry. But what was that all about" of course Puck would be the first to actually just come up to me and ask. But I actually don't feel like telling anyone. I mean I told my mom yesterday and she was sad that Quinn and I broke up. Since I didn't tell her the actually truth she still has hopes that we will work things out and get back together. But Puck is like the brother I never had and we tell each other everything, and I wanna tell him but a part of me is scared about what he will think. I don't want our pack to feel like they have to chose a side. I know Quinn and I will eventually get back to our friendship but since I don't know when that will be I know it's gonna be a bit weird when we are all in the same room, like glee.

"Santana!" Puck yells and snaps his fingers in my face.

"Sorry spaced out there. Uh can we talk about this after school. You can come over but I really don't want to do this right now and we are gonna be late to class." I plead with my eyes and hope Puck will just drop it.

"Fine. But you are telling me today." With that we make our way to school.

* * *

I'm so glad it's finally lunch. One because I am starving, and two because well Marley said she would come to school by lunch time. Since Quinn isn't sitting next to me in our classes anymore I'm pretty bored and forced to pay attention but since Marley will be back I can finally have someone to sit next to and and talk to. Which probably shouldn't be a good idea for two reasons; a) teachers will just scowl at me for not paying attention and b) Quinn will still be in the same room and probably be watching us and it would just be a slap to her face if I'm around Marley like we didn't just break up two days ago. I know Quinn is still heartbroken and it hurts me but if I could help my...

"Marley!" Kurt yells and I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see Marley making her way towards our table.

"Hey guys" she greets everyone and sits in front of me. Of course the only space available would be the one in front of me. "Hey San"

God! Those eyes. Why do I have to get lost in them every single time!

"Uh. I-go I m-mean h-hi" really Santana! Make a bigger fool out of yourself why don't you.

No one must have noticed as everyone was having small talk with one another. Well except for someone.

"Ooookay. So Marley where have you been all day?" Kurt asked as he turns to look at Marley that is still looking at me. She smiles one last time at me and then turns her attention to Kurt.

"Had some stuff to do with my mom. Since we are still getting everything settled in and stuff" she explains.

Kurt and Marley keep talking till the bells rings and we all get our stuff ready. As I'm walking to my locker to get my books I feel someone next to me.

"Hey Santana, sorry about Sunday. I hope your not mad at me."

"Oh don't worry about it I'm not mad. As long as your parents didn't ground you for sleeping over we're good" I smile at her and open my locker to get my books.

"No my parents were just worried since I really didn't leave a note or text them. But they are glad I'm making friends."

"So now where friends?" I ask her seriously, trying not to crack a smile when I see her fumble with her books that are in her arms right now.

"Uh s-sorry I just thought since we hung out that-"

"Marley I'm joking. Of course we're friends. Your part of our glee club and that automatically makes you part of our awesome group of friends." I assure her and smile at her. When we make it to our class we sit next to each other but it still hurts watching Quinn sit across the room from me.

"That means a lot to me thanks San." She smiles at me and gets her stuff ready as the teacher makes her way to the front of the class and begins. I decided to just leave our conversation at that since I really can't stand Quinn's broken face as she sees Marley and I sitting together.

* * *

Glee. How I love glee. Only hour where I don't have to worry about anything but what we will be singing this week. Just think about music.

"Everyone quite down. We all know that there is three weeks till sectionals and we need to start thinking about a set list. Uh since last week we all decided or- hmm-" Mr. Schue gets interrupted by Quinn.

"Mr. Schue I know I blew off my chance for a duet so it's okay to just say what everyone already knows." Quinn states and I know that took a lot for her to say.

"Yes okay. We will open up with a duet that Marley and Santana will open with, than we will have a group number with just the girls, and we will close it with they a group number by everyone. So I want songs by Friday, next week we start coming up with choreography and the final week will be final preparations. With that being said, Marley and Santana I want you two to start working all week and find a song that you two think would fit for you both and Marley I want you to come up with a choreography, I know you can dance so I want to see what you can come up with. For all the girls work together to find a song that shows girl power and shows the feminine side that the new directions has to offer. Boys come up with a couple of different idea songs since we will all have a finally decision on the group number. Okay everyone get to it." With that Mr. Schue makes his way to his office and leaves us to our brain storming.

"Hey San do you maybe want to go to the auditorium since its more quite. We don't have to if you don't want to but I was just-"

"Marley I think that's a good idea. Come on, your right it is noisy in here." I stand up and she follows me out the door.

_It still hurts to see them but I can do this. _

I stop in the middle of the hallway when I hear that. I know who's thought that was. I close my eyes I fight the tears that I feel wanting to come out. All day I didn't hear one of her thoughts till right now and it hurts.

"You okay?" Marley ask as she puts her hand on my shoulder. "If you don't want to go its okay."

"No I'm sorry it's just that- its nothing lets go" I look up at her and try to smile but I just can't find it in myself right now.

"Alright. But hmm San, you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. I know you have all your friends and all but I know sometimes its easier to talk to someone that doesn't know you." She whispers the last words but since there's no one around I was able to hear her.

"Thanks Marley. I'll keep that in mind. But lets just focus on finding a kick ass song to win sectionals" this time I giver her an actual smile and we make our way to the auditorium.

* * *

"Come on Lopez! We've been sitting here for the past hour not watching this dumb show and you haven't said anything about what's going on" Puck whines to me and its true after glee we drove back to my house and for the past hour we've been sitting in my living room watching, well actually I don't even know what we are watching since my mind has been on Marley and Quinn...

"Fine. I'm only telling you since I know you won't leave me alone." I pause and try to get my thoughts together. "Okay so Quinn and I broke up Friday after well after she walked out in glee."

"Yeah that much I got, but what I want to know is why? You guys were just find a week ago. What could possibly happen to make you guys break up? I know girls have tried to split you up in the past but that never worked so why now?" He does have a point. Girls, shit even guys have tried to split us up but it never worked, our love was just that strong. Yeah was.

"Uh huh. But uh- hmm what happened was hmm" fuck I thought this was gonna be easier. "Whathappenedwasmarley" I spit out really fast.

"What? S that was cheap! Tell me again and slow" he hits me in the arm and I have to growl at him because he's not making it easy.

"Ugh I hate you. What happened was. Fuck this is hard. What happened was Marley. There I said it" I hide my head in my hands and try not to look at Pucks reaction.

"I knew it!" He yells. Wait what the?! I look up and see that he has his stupid grin on his face. "Oh come on! Everyone can see the way that Marley looks at you, but no one thought that she could break you guys up. I guess we were wrong."

"Wait everyone knows why we broke up? Than why did you make me tell you?!"

"We all figured something was going on since Marley came here. But we all figured it out the day that Marley and Quinn had to sing and well then Quinn walked away and we put two and two together this morning." He explains and it's true we didn't really hide it that well.

"Look Puck you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't mean to break Quinn's heart, and I didn't go around looking for what I'm feeling for Marley. It just happened. And you won't understand what I'm talking about till you and everyone else turns eighteen. But what I feel towards Marley is something that you won't feel for just any one. She's- she's my s-soulmate. You'll know what I mean when your dad talks to you about that but you have to believe me. I love Quinn but she's not my soulmate, and I know that when she turns eighteen she'll understand and then she's find her soulmate as well. But I didn't do anything on purpose. I feel guilty that she saw what you guys saw when Marley and I looked at each other, but it was something that I could just stop, because if I could then this wouldn't have happened. But Quinn saw it and she ended it because she knew something was there, something that she couldn't stop or do anything about. She may not know what but she decided to break it so I could figure it out. But I'm still lost Puck! I have these feels for Marley but I still feel guilty for what I did to Quinn. I'm just so lost..." I finish my speech and realize that I'm crying when I feel a tear drop to my hand.

Puck just stars at me, he open and closes his mouth, but nothing comes out. After a minute he finds his voice.

"Wow 'tana I didn't know that's how you felt, and I honestly don't know what to say. But I believe you, I really do and don't worry I won't tell anyone. I know Quinn is still broken hearted but she'll come around." He gives me a small smile and opens his arms and I just let myself fall on him. I cry on his shoulder for twenty minutes till I hear my mom come home and ask to help prepare dinner with her.

I don't know what's gonna happen now but I know that Puck will be there for me no matter what happens. I know Quinn and I will come around and be friends again but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt to see her sad.

Marley on the other hand I don't know what's gonna happen with her and I. I just know that I need to focus on myself first before I go looking around for whatever I want with Marley.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for all the mistakes, tried to get this chapter done for you guys ASAP. **

**I know a lot of you guys are getting impatient with the whole Marley/Brittany thing but Santana won't know Brittany's real name till almost the end of the story. I know it sucks but that's how I planned it to be. And when is the end of the story? I have no clue. When I had the thought of this story I just had an outline in my head but once I got to actually writing it down a lot of things have changed and I'm just going chapter by chapter and see where it goes. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So I lost some readers because of the whole Brittany/Marley thing, but sorry not sorry that you didn't like that but since the beginning I stated I write everything for a reason and I was just to lazy to think of a different name for Brittany and Marley just happened to be it.**

**For all of those that are still with me thank you for sticking with me I know I'm horrible with my updating, but life has really been getting in my way. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story.**

**I don't own glee and all mistakes are mine. Still looking for a BETA!**

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Come on Marley! Just a five minute break!" I whine.

"No 'Tana. It's already Thursday and we need to have a song to show Mr. Schue tomorrow!" She laughs as she watches me roll around my studio floor with all the song sheets scattered everywhere. "Santana! Now you are making a bigger mess!" She keeps laughs but I don't stop.

"Okay enough of that I'm dizzy" I say as I sit up and hold my head. "I can't believe we have been working for the past three days on this and still haven't found a song"

"Maybe that's because, every time I start naming songs someone else is thinking about food or anything else that isn't finding a song" she states.

"Hey it's not my fault finding a song is such work and it makes me hungry." I chuckle when I see her shake her head at me. "But find lets get serious since we do have to find a song by tomorrow."

* * *

"Mija! I'm home!" Mami yells as she comes thru the door.

"Studio room! I'll be down in a minute!" I yell back. "Hey Mars do you want to stay for dinner?" This is the first time she's been back to my house since the day we had that movie night. After glee and cheerios practice she usually had to go home straight away, but since we still hadn't found a song she convinced her mom to let her come over.

"Mars? Really that's the best you could come up with?" She ask and I just look down because I didn't realize I said that till now. "It's cute, and yes I would love to stay for dinner if its okay with your parents."

I lift my head and I can't help but smile. She's just so adorable.

We start making our way downstairs to the kitchen where I know my Mami is since its around seven o'clock and I know she's running late on dinner.

"Hi Mami" I greet her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hola mija, quien es tu amiga?" She ask as she turns around and sees Marley.

"Oh this is Marley she just moved here from California." I answer.

"Hi Marley I'm Maribel Lopez. You could just call me by my first name or Mama L, like most of Santana's friends call me" Mami says and she shakes Marley's hand.

"Okay Mama L it is" Marley smiles and returns the hand shake. "I have to say Mama L, you have a very beautiful home"

"Why thank you Marley. Why don't you girls help me so we can get dinner ready faster. Work was so crazy today, that I lost track of time. Oh Santana Papi is probably not gonna be here till we sit down for dinner. Hospital has been busy all day" Mami announces.

"Alright Mami." I nod.

"Marley tell me more about yourself. Why did you and your family move here?" Mami ask as she hands me the rice to start preparing it.

"My mom got offered a real estate job and she decided that she needed a break from all the city life and start fresh in a small town." Marley explains and continues stirring the sauce for the enchiladas.

"Yeah you can't get smaller than Lima, Ohio." Mami chuckles "and your father?"

"Uh my father is dead." Marley whispers just loud enough for us to hear.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. You don't have to say anymore." Mami stated. I love that Mami never tried to push someone into talking.

"It's okay he died before I was born. But I heard enough stories about him to know that he loved me and was an amazing person." Marley continued.

Mami and Marley kept up a conversation after that. Marley told her about being on the Cheerios and glee, and how we are gonna be doing a duet together. I'm glad Mami didn't ask why Quinn and I weren't doing the duet together. Talk about awkward if she would have brought it up.

* * *

"Santana please set up the table, your father should be here very soon." Mami requested.

"Can I help?" Marley offered as she looked at me.

"Of course you can. Don't need to ask twice" I smiled and we made our way to our dinning room to set up the table. We set everything up just in time for my Mami to put the food on the table.

"Honey, I'm home!" Papi boomed as he came thru the door. Marley and I could help but laugh at that. "Sorry I'm home late amor but work was-"

Papi stops speaking when he comes into the dining room and sees Marley and I. If I'm not mistaken he looks shocked but its not like I've never set up the table before. Weird.

"Papi? You okay? Looks like you just saw a ghost." I chuckle as I make my way to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He still hasn't moved and is looking at Marley. I wave my hand in his face and he finally snaps out of his daze.

"S-sorry just- who's your friend Santana?" He ask but keeps his eyes on Marley. Okay he is acting very strange.

"Hi Mr. Lopez. I'm Marley, it's very nice to finally meet you." Marley announces and makes her way to my dad and puts her hand out. I can see my father look down at the extended hand and think twice before finally shake hands.

"Same here Marley. Will you be joining us for dinner?" I can't help but feel like there is some kind of tension here but that would be dumb right? They just met.

"Yes sir, if that's fine with you." It's not a question more of a statement.

"Honey of course you can stay, right tony?" My mom states as she comes back from the kitchen and make her way to her chair.

"Yeah that's fine. Lets all sit then." My papi motioned for us to take our seats. At least some of the weird tension is gone for now.

* * *

Dinner so far has been a bit quite, Mami and papi make conversation here and there but papi keeps looking at Marley's every move. Almost like she's gonna attack at any point. I'm seriously gonna ask him what his problem is after dinner.

"Marley where you from?" Papi ask. Shit here we go again.

"California sir." Marley answers as she puts her fork down and looks at my father.

"Call me Tony. Wow you are a very long way from home. What made your parents want to move?"

I can see Marley's body tense at the question, and I'm ready to protest but she continues.

"Mom got offered a job, and my father is dead." She states still staring straight at my father. It's like they are having a staring contest. I look at Mami and see that she's ready to say something to my father but he just puts his hand up in protest of her interrupting.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Losing a parents is never an easy thing. Any siblings Marley?"

"No I'm an only child. And yes it's very hard losing a parents but I wouldn't know since I never got to meet him, he was taken away from me before I was born." She confessed.

"Taken? I'm sure- ouch!" my father gets cut off by Mami hitting him in the back of the head. Thank you Mami!

"Antonio Lopez! You respect this young lady. Now pick up your plate and follow me to the kitchen." Mami ordered. Papi was gonna protest but Mami just gave him her famous Lopez glare.

* * *

After dinner Mami send us up to the studio to finish our assignment while she cleaned up. We offered to help but she just said papi would help her.

"I'm sorry about my dad, I don't know why he was being all... Weird" I mumbled as we sat down on the floor.

"Don't be sorry. He was just asking questions and I was just answering them. No big deal. Your mom seems to like me though so that's good" she smiled and I knew that she really wasn't bothered by what happened downstairs.

"Yeah. Okay so lets continue this dumb assignment."

* * *

"I'm serious! You should have seen him Puck. He was not my dad in that moment. It was like he was a totally other person." I sigh.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's that. Okay a part of me doesn't because Papa L doesn't sound like he was be rude? I guess that's the word I can use." Puck laughs as we continue to walk down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Puck! It's not funny." I whine "but it's like Marley wasn't even phased by it either. I don't know what happened but after Marley left Papi just locked himself in his office and wouldn't come out. Mami just said to leave him alone and I could talk to him later."

"Maybe he was just not having a good day. Your over thinking it Sanny. Now come on I want to eat something I'm staving." He grumbled. Maybe I am over thinking it. I mean Marley hasn't been acting weird today so I guess she really didn't think anything about dinner.

As we finish getting our lunch we make our way to our lunch table. Puck sits next to mike at the end of the table and its just my luck that the only seat available is next to Quinn. Quinn has still been avoiding me, which I still don't blame her, and I am giving her the space she asked for.

I take a deep breath and decide to just bite the bullet and sit next to her, she's busy talking to Rachel that she hasn't noticed me so maybe she won't pay attention when I sit down.

Wrong.

As I sit down I can see from the corner of my eye, her body tense. I guess we can both still sense each others presence. I guess everyone can sense something is gonna happen because every just decided to stop their conversation and look at us.

_Seriously_! I really hate my pack right now. As I look up I can see Marley sitting in front of me giving me a sad smile. I try to smile back but I just can't.

"Hi San." Woah I wasn't expecting her to talk to me.

"Uh H-hi Quinn." I cursed myself for stuttering.

"How you been?" I could hear everyone else going back to their conversation knowing it was for their own best.

"I've been good Quinn." No point in lying to her. "And you?"

"I'm good." She reassured me. She still knew me so well to know that I still cared about her and wanted to know the truth about how she's been. I looked up and could tell she was being honest, so I have her a small smile that she returned.

The rest of our lunch Mercedes kept a conversation next to me and Quinn went back to talking to Rachel. I decided, I'm just gonna let Quinn set the pace of our friendship.

* * *

As I made my way to glee club I could help but be nervous. I hope that everyone will like the song Marley and I picked for our duet, I'm also excited to see what else everyone picked for the rest of the set list.

When I walk into the choir room I can see everyone is already sitting down having small group conversations. I spot Marley and make my way towards her.

"Hey there, nervous to announce our song?" Marley ask as I sit next to her.

"Yeah. I'm also nervous to see what the guys decided for the group number. If we lose I'm blaming them." I joke.

"Everyone quiet down please, listen up on Monday-" Mr. Schue gets cut off by my cell phones going off at once.

**Incoming text from Papi**

_Emergency meeting now._

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue but we all have to leave." I announce and I know Mr. Schue isn't going to question us. He is the only non wolf that knows about us. His ancestors were the only humans that knew about us, and I've never been glad till now.

"We will pick this up on Monday, have a good weekend guys" he concluded and made his way towards his office.

Everyone looked at me and knew not to question me and just follow me.

**Group Text To: Quinny, Hobbit, Finnonce, Porcelain, Whizzy, Asian 1, Asian 2, Wheels, Puckerman**

_Emergency meeting at my house now._

"Hey San do you want to maybe hangout since we got out early and don't have Cheerios today?" Marley asked as we got to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Marley I would love to but I can't tonight." I could see the disappointment in her face. "But hey why don't I text you tomorrow and we can hangout then?" I gave myself a pad in the back because she smiled right away.

"Yeah I would like that. Okay well I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked to her car. "Bye Sanny!" She yelled right before getting into her car. I waved at her as she made her way out the parking lot and couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

_You are gonna be the death of me Marley Rose._

* * *

**So what's the deal with Mr. Lopez guys? **

**I know I don't ask for Reviews but its nice to still hear what you guys think. I do take suggestions guys. Still looking for a BETA or if anyone wants to write a chapter PM. Thanks for reading guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I'm horrible for taking this long, but I have been really sick guys and just been busy as well. I wish I could update more frequently but I can't so I update when I have free time and don't have writers block. But back to the story. All mistakes are mine. **

**Dont own glee blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Santana POV **

Ever had that feeling when you know something bad is gonna happen? And as much as you wanna ignore it, it just gets worse. That's how I feel now as I'm driving home. My dad never calls emergency meetings, the only 'meetings' we ever have is on birthdays that we all gather around to just celebrate at the ceremony ground, but I wouldn't even call those meetings, maybe more like family gatherings.

I just know deep down my gut that whatever this meeting is about I'm not gonna like what my dad is gonna say. Not one bit.

As we round the street corner I can already see all the parents cars on the long driveway. I really hope that my pack and I aren't in any kind of trouble, but then again I can't think of anything that any of us have really done to be in trouble for. Even if my mom did find out why Quinn and I broke up, I don't think my parents would go to these great lengths to confront me about it. Or would they?

I can tell my pack is even wondering what is going on as we park our cars and make our way into my house. As soon as we open the door and make our way to my living room we are met by all our parents sitting around looking very angry and tense. None of them even notice is us standing there till Puck decided to clear his throat. Which I just shot him a glare for, but of course he just shrugged it off and ignored me.

"Uh-hmm sorry kids but could you all please find a spot to sit on and just umm just sit." My father stuttered and clearing his throat at the end. As we all found either a spot on the sofa, armrest, or just the floor we waited for my father to speak again. I could tell he had many emotions going through him at the moment from shock, to anger, to even sadness?

"Kids I'm sorry for ruining your afternoon plans, but something has happened that involves you all very much. I have already informed the adults but we have all come to the agreement that you all have to rights to knows as well as it will affect you too-"

"I didn't do it I swear I though that-" Puck chimed in. Which made us all look at him shocked and curious at.

"Noah! It has nothing to do with whatever crime you have done that you think we don't already know about" my father sigh, looking like he was about to lose his patients and we all knew that now it's either shut up and listen or get yelled at and more likely get grounded for a month. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Last night an attack happened just three miles outside our ceremony ground. A young girl around the age of seventeen was brutally attacked."

We waited for my father to continue but it didn't look like he was so I decided to bite the bullet and ask.

"When you mean attacked, what to you mean actually by 'attacked'?" I asked trailing off at the end.

"I mean she was attacked by an animal. A wolf. Not just any wolf either, but a wolf just like us." He finished and let us all take in what he had just said.

But. A wolf. I didn't even know there were more wolfs like us out there. I thought we were the only pack in the country. I know dad said there was a pack from the west once but he said they fought them and killed them all. Right?

"Are you sure? How do you know it was a wolf like us? Did you see it?" I needed to know. I hated feeling like I wasn't being told the whole truth or story or however you want to look at it.

"She was brought in at around midnight, I was called in because the victim asked specifically for me. At first I didn't understand, but when I got there I did. She was attacked for a reason. She was attacked to send us a warning. She said that before she was attacked, her attacked told her to tell me 'get ready for war' and then she as attacked. The attacker didn't do enough damage to kill her before getting to me, but did enough for her to die after she told me her message..." My father reveled and I could tell he was taking it hard. I saw my mother move to him and he seemed to relax a bit from her touch. As I looked around the room I could see that everyone had all the same emotions my father was also feeling. Anger for whoever this person was that had the guts to do something to someone innocent, sadness for the victim, and panic for not knowing what was gonna happen next.

"How do we know who it is?" Quinn asked.

"We don't. We just know that this person either is keeping a low profile and not showing his or her human form to us, or he or she is not being subtle about showing who tell are and we have just not paid close attention too. My father replied to Quinn but kept his eyes focused on me.

"A-are you accusing me of something papi?!" I yelled. I didn't like how he had said that one bit.

"I'm not accusing you of anything Santanita, but the adults and I have been thinking about your friend Marle-"

"No! She has nothing to do with this dad! Just because she moved in not to long ago doesn't mean she's a WOLF!" I knew that I wasn't gonna like what he was gonna say one bit since this started.

"Santana calm down! We are gonna investigate just like the Motta family could also be involved. Like your father said this wolf might have not even have shown its human self yet." My mother tried to reason. I knew I had to cool down, as I could feel myself starting to shift.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV **

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" I burst out as soon as I finished watching the news talk about an 'animal attack'. "I told you we would wait! I told you that we wouldn't make it so obvious! I told you! This was not the plan and YOU KNOW IT!"

"I'm sorry Brittany but it had to be done. You don't think I've seen how you have been getting 'distracted' with her! You told us why we would come here! You told us not to get to involved! You told us to not lose focus! But you forgot to tell yourself this!" He barked back.

"Now they are gonna be suspicious _Sam_! You don't think they are gonna wonder where Sugar has been either! And when she gets back Kitty, Joe, Jake and Ryder will be with her all of a sudden! We were supposed to keep low profile till they all got back then you all were slowly gonna start enrolling at McKinley. But you just had to fuck it up didn't you Sam!" I growled at him and I knew he had nothing else to say as he just opened and closed his mouth several times before just keeping it shut.

"Fine! You wanna know why I did it?! Because I want to be with you Brittany and I want this to be over and done with so we can be together!" He said as he made his way towards me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh my god Sam! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you like that! I never have and I never will! Yes I turned you into a wolf, but that doesn't mean I did it out of love! I did it because I needed a pack of my own!" I acknowledge and shrugged him off before stepping to the front door to grab my coat. "I'm going for a walk Sam. When I come back I better expect you to have thought about what you did and how you will fix everything." With that I was out the door.

* * *

**Santana POV**

After my father and I's little outburst, my father decided that the adults would start looking into who might have been behind the attack, and my pack and I should keep our eyes opened in school for any signs of new students, or someone coming in and out that didn't belong there.

To say that I was furies about my dad suggesting that Marley might be involved was an understatement. After everyone left I couldn't stand being in the same house as my father and I had to go for a walk to calm myself down. As I checked my phone it showed that it was just thirty past seven and it was already getting dark out, but I still didn't feel like going home so I decided to go to a small park that was about a mile away from my house.

As I made my way closer I could see someone sitting on one of the swings, and I knew those blonde locks anywhere so I knew it had to be Marley.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I whispered in her ear from behind. She jumped up and turned around, her frown immediately turned into a smile once she noticed it was just me.

"Hey San, what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat back down and I sat down on the swing next to her.

"Uh. Just needed sometime to think. What about you?" I really didn't want to think about what my father had said, let alone talk about it.

"Same here." She whispered. I could tell something was wrong but I wasn't gonna push her into telling me if she didn't want to. We just sat there not saying a word as a comforting silence came upon us.

I looked up at the night sky and couldn't help but think about how in just the matter of a couple weeks things have just turned upside down. I still don't know what it is that I exactly feel towards Marley, but all I know is that she makes me very happy, happier than I ever was with Quinn. I know my feelings are strong for her, especially since I felt in my heart that I had to defend her as soon as my father accused her. But what if my father was right? What if-

"Santana" Marley whispered and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her and I could see she was also looking up at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder about the future?" She asked and looked at me.

"Hmm yeah sometimes. But it chances from time to time." I answered. She looked at me curiously so I continued. "Like when I was seven I saw my future as an awesome astronaut that got super powers while in the moon and when I came back I was a kick ass superhero that saved lives." I said with a straight face and I couldn't see a small smile forming in her face. Mission accomplished.

"Really San? And astronaut with super powers?" She giggled and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. It was just impossible for me not to smile when I'm around her.

"Hey you have to admit that would be sweet! Superheroes are awesome! Like Spider-Man! Or even Iron-Man! I'm pretty sure you thought about behind a superhero" I exclaimed.

"No" she said flatly, but a small smile still on her lips.

"No?!" I faked being shocked. "Marley Rose I don't think we can be friends anymore" I got up with my hand on my heart and turned away from her ready to walk away. I took a step and felt her grab my wrist and turn me around as my body was pressed right into hers.

"Okay drama queen. No I never dreamed about being a superhero, I actually dreamed of being the girl that the superheroes alway got at the end." She blushed at her statement and I thought it was so cute. Before I realized what I was doing I put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and rest my hand on her cheek. I felt her relax with my touch as she closed her eyes. "You are really making this harder for me San."

"What do you mean Marley?" I really didn't know what she meant by that. I was about to move my hand but she placed hers over it and took it and placed it between our bodies, intertwining our fingers. She now had her eyes on me and I could see the different emotions going through her eyes.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV **

If only she knew the double meaning behind what I said. But I knew I had to lie to her. Well not exactly lie to her but just keep the whole truth hidden. I had thought about what Sam had said and as much as I hate to admit it, I have been distracted. I ordered everyone to stay focused when they would get here but I didn't keep myself in check. Yes I was supposed to make Santana fall for me, but I wasn't supposed to fall for her. It's not like we were soulmates. Right?

"I just really want to kiss you San, but you just broke up with Quinn and it wouldn't be right" I wasn't exactly lying. I did really want to kiss her.

"What Quinn and I had is over though." She tried to explain as her gaze went to our intertwined hands.

"I know San, but I think we should take things slow. Friends first, get to know each other better and if it happens, it happens. Yes?" I squeezed her hand and she looked up again.

"Okay, but just so you know next time we have a moment like this. I'm kissing you" she grinned at me and I had to just laugh out loud at her.

"Promise?" I replied playfully. But I knew she was serious.

"Promise" she then took my pinky from my other hand and gave it a little squeeze. "So Ms. Rose could I have the pleasure of walking you home?"

"Why, yes you may Ms. Lopez" I faked a British accent. We both laughed and walked with our hands intertwined all the way home.

* * *

**Santana POV **

I walked back home in a daze. After I dropped Marley off at her house I felt like I was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin my mood.

Or so I thought.

"Maribel it is her! She has the same eyes as them!" I hear my dad yell from the kitchen as I open the front door.

"Tony you are being paranoid. You know what happened and there is no way that she-" my mother stopped as soon as she realized I was in the doorway.

I eyed them both and I didn't like what this conversation was about because I had a feeling it was about early.

"Oh please don't stop at my accord. Please, continue." I stated and motioned with my hand as I leaned on the doorway. I noticed my parents having a staring contest till my father broke it and moved his gaze at me.

"There are something's you don't know Santana, and that's how it will stay." My father said matter-of-factly.

"You know _father_. As the alpha of my _own_ pack, I have the right to know everything that may involve us as a wolf pack. Keep all the secrets you want, just know this. I _will_ find out what you are hiding from me." I stated surprised at how calm I kept my voice. With that I gave them both one final look and made my way to my room.

...

Antonio POV (Mr. Lopez)

"You know she's right honey. She does have the right to know the truth, especially if what you said is true. But one thing I know is that, that girl did not attack anyone." Maribel concluded and got off the kitchen stool and went upstairs.

Yeah she might not have attacked that young girl, but I know she had something to do with it. If she didn't come here to do bad, then why is she lying about her name.

Brittany Pierce what are you up to?

* * *

**So Mr. Lopez actually know Brittany! But will he tell Santana?**

**and what do you guys think Sam's next move will be? I know our Brittana little hearts can't take Bram in glee, but don't worry no love for Brittany and Sam in this story. Brittany made it very clear (; **

**let me know what you think. Will try to update sooner. Promise. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay I kept my promise and updated faster! :D thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm getting my mojo back now and ideas are just flowing out of my head so hopefully I'll be updating soon again. **

**Tell me you are all loving Santana as much as I am?! God she's been my favorite since season one and I'm loving her more and more every time she comes out now. It was about time for her to start coming out more. **

**Okay enough of my blabbering. **

**I don't own glee. Blah blah blah. **

* * *

**Flashback **

"I didn't think you would show brother" Jonathan pierce announces as Antonio Lopez makes his way into the ceremony ground.

"Jonathan you are out of control!" Antonio yells. "And I am no longer your brother!"

Jonathan throws his head back and starts to laugh.

"Well then _Antonio_, I didn't think you would show." Jonathan repeats.

"What happened to you Jonathan. Why are you doing this?" Antonio ask as he makes a step towards Jonathan, but he hears him growl and stays put instead.

"Why?! Are you really asking me that! Tony we could build an army!" Jonathan beamed as he said this but even though he had a sweet smile on his face his eyes said something else.

"So you kill Elizabeth and Christopher!" Antonio commanded. At this moment he was furious, he could even feel himself starting to shift at how much anger he felt. He didn't want to fight Jonathan but he knew he was out of control and if he didn't stop him himself no one else would be able to.

"They were in my way Tony! I made it very clear that no one would stand in my way! They just didn't listen." Jonathan stated matter-of-factly. Jonathan could sense that Antonio was getting furious by the second. But he was tired of living in the shadows. "They kept it a secret from us Tony how are you not angry at that?!"

"That's where you are wrong Jonathan. We all knew! Even your wife knew. The only one that didn't know was you! Because we knew that once you found out, this would happen!" Antonio didn't want to tell him that everyone knew but him, but they already knew Jonathan had this dark side of him, and still didn't know to what lengths he would go to, to have the power he also said he wanted. But now that he killed two pack members they now understood that he would literally go to any lengths, not even caring who got in his way.

"Your lying! Susan would never lie to me!" Jonathan was now the one that started to feel angry. He was calm before because he knew that now he had the power he was looking for. Not only did he feel anger, but he felt betrayed. Not by his pack, but his wife, his soulmate.

"She did it to protect you Jonathan! It hurt her to lie to you, but she knew she had to, to keep you from losing control like you are right now!" Antonio started losing some of his anger, he felt for his friend. He would feel the same way if his mate would keep something from him, but Jonathan was also a ticking bomb that you never knew what he would do next. He never hurt anyone, but it was only a matter of time. I guess the time was now...

* * *

**Present time:**

**Santana POV **

For once I was actually happy it was Monday and I would have school as a distraction. I ignored Papi all weekend, and only made small talk with Mami if she asked me questions, I didn't ignore her exactly because I knew she understood where I was coming from. My pack came over Saturday night for a sleepover, well we just stayed up all night watching movies, playing video games, and just talking. They knew I needed a distraction from what happened the day before and they tried to cheer me up, which worked but I wish Marley would have been there, but I knew not to push Quinn as she just started talking to me again.

I was also looking forward to today since we officially start working on our songs for sectionals and choreography as well. With school, glee, and Cheerios I know I will be distracted from this whole wolf attack drama.

"Thanks for the ride San, my moms car decided to break down on me this morning as I was ready to go to school." Marley smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek as she sat on the passenger seat and buckled up. I had to turn away from her to hide my face since I would feel it burning up from the small but meaningful gesture. She text me this morning as I was walking out my front door, asking for a ride. Of course I wasn't going to deny spending time with her.

"No problem, if it wasn't for you borrowing your moms car all last week, I would have been the one picking you up and dropping you off in case you forgot" I teased.

"I know, I know but my mom left to California for a business trip and left her car here so I could use it." She explained.

"It's cool. So when she gets back does that mean you'll need a ride or are you going back to walking? Remember its starting to get a bit chilly out there"

"Maybe. Well not till the snow starts falling since driving a motorcycle on ice isn't very safe, I'm guessing" she smiled at me and I started feeling like a jar of butterflies was released in my stomach. The things she makes me feel with just that smile.

"Oh your getting your bike back?" I didn't hide my disappointment in not being able to spend a bit of alone time together.

"Yeah my mom is bring it back with her. But hey if it rains or snows I'll still need a ride" she reassured me and put her hand on mine that was on top of the gear shift, and gave it a small squeeze before removing it. Much to my disproval. I don't know why but I just felt this need to be close to her all the time, even if it was just holding hands.

As I parked my car we made our way into school. Apparently everyone heard about the attack since you could hear all the whispers from 'did you hear it was a bear' to 'I heard she was fighting with a dog' and my favorite 'I heard it was a werewolf' like seriously? A werewolf? We don't even walk on two legs.

Marley and I parted ways as we went to our lockers to get our books. Quinn was in hers, which is right next to mine, at least it won't be awkward anymore.

"Hey Q." I greet as I started putting my combination in.

"Hey S." she greeted back with a smile. Yeah things are getting a bit better. "Hey San can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" I closed my locker once I had my books and turned to her. She did the same and leaned on her locker.

"Did you notice Sugar hasn't been here all last week?" She whispered so no one would hear our conversation.

"Actually to be honest I haven't, but now that you mentioned it, you're right Quinn she hasn't been here. Do you think?" I asked and we both stared at each other knowing what we were both thinking already.

"I mean it is kind of-"

**RING! **

Sometimes I really hate that bell.

"Hey Quinn, San. Ready for class?" Marley came up to us.

"Hi Marley" Quinn replied and gave her a sincere smile. I'm glad that at least she's really trying with her.

"Yeah. Q we'll pick this up later?" She gave me a firm nod and we made our way to first period.

* * *

**Quinn POV **

"So you agree with me that it is weird?" I asked as I kept pacing back and forth in the choir room.

"I have to say Quinn that I really do find it very strange that she hasn't been here, but that still isn't enough prove to accuse her. Remember she told us her father is very rich, she could just be on vacation for all we know." Rachel pointed it out.

"Ugh, I guess you could be right" I groaned as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Q. What about... What about Marley?" Rachel whispered. I think she thought Santana was gonna burst into the choir room and rip her a new one.

"Believe me Rach I thought about it too, as soon as Mr. Lopez pointed it out but honestly I don't know." I mumbled out at the end not wanting to even think about going there.

"W-what if we follow her? Or just keep a very close eye on her?" She asked.

"Are you crazy Rachel? Do you know what Santana would do to us? I dated her Rachel and when she loves something or someone she will protect it with her life." I sigh. Believe me when I say I'm over our break up and her being whatever she is with Marley but I just know how Santana can be. We all saw a piece of that on Friday.

"I know Quinn, but what if we just keep an eye on both Sugar and Marley. You heard Mr. Lopez if we are suspicious of anyone we need to keep an eye on them. What if they want to hurt Santana? Then what Quinn are you gonna just sit here and let it happen?" Rachel reasoned and I knew she had a point. What if they wanted to hurt her? She was still my best friend and alpha I wouldn't let that happen.

"Fine Rach. But I have a feeling this isn't going to end well" I noted.

"Yeah but we can't just stand around and do nothing Quinn. This wolf could hurt innocent people again, or even worse try to hurt one of us." With that we decided to go to cafeteria for lunch before anyone would come looking for us.

I just really hope Marley isn't behind any of this. It would really break Santana's heart.

* * *

**Brittany POV **

School has been pretty normal apart from the whole animal attack that everyone keeps talking about. Mr. Figgins even canceled all sports activities, which Coach Sue had a huge fit about, lets say some kids got injured in the hallway, but at least we still have glee club.

I still can't believe Sam would do something so careless like that, I don't know what's gotten into him lately, actually I think I do and it's really gonna cause some problems if he doesn't start to listen to me. I called Sugar on Saturday letting her know that she had to come back by Sunday, alone. Since Sam decided to ruin everything, things have been moved till everything starts to cool down.

Santana also hasn't been herself and I have a feeling that her father let them know that the attack wasn't just any animal attack. I even heard Quinn asking her about Sugar this morning, I know it's only a matter of time till they also get suspicious of me but I just have to let then trust Sugar and me for now.

As I was making my way towards the cafeteria I noticed Rachel and Quinn in the choir room, I couldn't help but stand next to the door and listen in.

"... What about Marley?" I heard Rachel whisper, if it wasn't for my wolf hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear her. I knew Santana was waiting for me so I decided to leave without listening to the rest. I guess we are gonna have to keep on the down low for a while.

Sam and his carelessness.

* * *

When I made my way to the cafeteria I notice everyone already sitting on the same lunch table we always sit at, minus Quinn and Rachel. I was glad to see sugar was interacting with everyone, I could even notice Artie flirting with her. I also couldn't help but smile as soon as my eyes landed on Santana. She must have felt eyes on her back because she turned around and made eye contact with me right away and waved at me to come over, this is the first time actually sitting next to her as we have lately been sitting separately because of Quinn. I'm glad Quinn seems to have moved on. That's one thing out the way without Sam messing that up.

"Hey there, where were you?" Santana asked as I sat down, she frowned when she noticed I wasn't carried a tray "you shouldn't skip a mean since we have dance in glee today" she's so sweet when she's so caring.

"Okay mom, I'll go get something" I joked and got up once again, I had to leave before I leaned in and gave her pout a kiss in front of everyone. She's making it really hard to not just take her every five minutes and kiss her till I can't feel my lips anymore.

When I got back I noticed Quinn and Rachel come back, they just smiled at me and I smiled back, but Quinn's smile seemed more sad than an actually happy smile which made me a bid confused. I decided to not think to much about it and just start to eat. I started up a conversation with Santana and Puck about who was hotter Megan Fox or Rosie Huntington-Whiteley in the Transformers movies. What do you expect Puck only thinks about girls, alcohol and sex.

"... So Sugar where have you been lately?" I heard Rachel ask out of the blue. Everyone was engrossed in their conversations that they didn't hear Rachel ask Sugar, I noticed Artie was now talking to Mike and Tina that Sugar had no way of escaping Rachel's question.

"My daddy decided to take me to Hawaii." Sugar answered sweetly. I gave her credit for not being effected by being asked. I knew she was good at lying and acting all ditzy, that's why I had picked her to be here.

"Marley what do you think?" I heard Puck address me and I had to put my attention back on Santana and Puck before they noticed my eavesdropping.

"What? That dolphins are just gay sharks?" They both looked at me confused first before they bursted out laughing.

"Wow that was just genius Marley!" Santana exclaimed trying to control her laughing. I knew that would cover up my lost of attention to what they were saying. The rest of lunch went off the same, arguing at how's hotter and some of my funny lines here and there.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Glee was sooooo long. I was glad Cheerios was canceled because Mr. Schue and Marley made us work our butts off dancing, and it was just our first day. But at least now with Marley I know we are gonna go all the way to nationals with no problem.

It was already seven when I got home and I knew dinner was gonna be ready any minute, but I really wasn't in the mood to sit in the same dinner table with my father.

As I walked into the kitchen my mom was already putting the last dish at the dinner table.

"Your father wants to talk to you mija, he's in his office. Please just talk it out honey and lets move on." My Mami pleaded with her, and I honestly could see that it was hurting her to see us not speak so I just simply nodded and made my way to my fathers office.

I walked in and could see him behind his desk working on some papers, as I closed the door behind me he looked up at me and stood up.

"Look Mami send me here. I'm still mad at you, and if you think-"

"Her name is Brittany Pierce." My father cut me off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Meant to update earlier this week, but ended up getting busy baby sitting all week. But still updated faster than I normally do haha. Gonna try to update at least once a week. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. **

**xAngeloftheNorthx : your review made me laugh so hard, but I am sorry about the cliffhanger. Or am I? Haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Adrimarie97 : don't worry Brittany isn't bad. If anything she's just confused but as the story goes on you'll see that. your idea of something happening to Brittany actually made me think of a couple a things that could happen that could involve sam. But if you have an acctual idea in mind PM! Would love to hear some ideas**

**Wankybrittana123 : thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read this story, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying it and the music I put on here (: **

**On with the story! I don't own glee blah blah blah (;**

* * *

**Santana POV**

"W-what? Who's Brittany Pierce?" I questioned as I made my way in front of my fathers desk.

"Look Santana I told you that there was just something's you didn't know, and it was gonna stay like that, but one thing I am gonna tell you is this" he motioned for me to take a seat in one of the chairs while he sat back down as well. "There's no easier way to say this..." He sighed and threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling, like he was gonna find an answer there.

"Papi, what's wrong?" I pleaded. I didn't like how he was acting, and I didn't like the way my gut kept clenching painfully.

"She was the last of the Pierce blood line. You two were born the same day." He said but didn't dare make eye contact with me.

Confusion. Curiosity. Betrayal. Sadness. Anger. That's what I was feeling at the moment.

"But you said they died in the 1900's! How could you keep something hidden from me?! First you tell me they all died, and now your saying they are alive?!" I hated yelling at my father like this, but I couldn't hide my anger right now.

He finally looked at me. Anger. That's what I say in his eyes, but it left as soon as his eyes locked with mine.

"Like I said. 'There are something's you don't know about and that's how it will stay'." He said calmly.

"Stop saying that! Tell me the truth! Is she still alive? Where is she? Oh my god you said she was the last of the blood line. Does that mean she died at birth?" I whispered the last part.

"I wasn't there when you were born mija, but I remember your mother saying how when you were welcomed into this life you had some lungs in you. Your crying could be heard all over the hospital wing." He chuckled as he was recalling my birth. I also couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips, yeah I could imagine the same. "As the nurse cleaned you up and wrapped you up and gave you to Mami, you still wouldn't stop crying, but then you heard it. You heard _her_ cry, and you stopped. Mami said she saw how your face changed to one of curiosity, wondering who that cry was from. Then your lip started to quiver and Mami knew that it was the need to be with her. Till this day I ask myself how your mother knew that, but she always would answer 'mother knows best' when I asked her. So even though Mami was tired from giving birth to you, she collected that last strength she had left in her and got up and went to the next room. The nurse carrying Brittany didn't know what to do, because she just kept crying and wouldn't stop, but your mother just told her to hand her over. When your mother was holding the both of you she could see you both calm down and fall into sleepless slumber in her arms like you both weren't just crying your heads off just a few seconds before." He finished with a small smile in his lips at the memory.

"Wow... But wait if Brittany and I were born at the same time where is she? And her parents?" I still wasn't getting the answers I wanted.

"All I'm gonna say now is that, Brittany Pierce is still alive." With that statement he got up and walked out his office.

What. The. Fuck, just happened?

* * *

Dinner went better than I thought, my parents asked about my day and I answered them honestly without giving my father any attitude. It's not like I'm mad at him, I'm just now so confused now. I didn't tell them about Quinn and I suspecting something about Sugar, since he didn't want me knowing things I past than I'm gonna investigate this with my pack. Okay so maybe I'm still holding a big of a grudge with him, but you can't blame me, if he can keep secrets I can too, right?

After dinner I wasn't as tired as I was when I got home, so with that I decided to drop off my stuff in my bedroom, and change into some comfy clothes before going to my studio and maybe just play some music before going to bed.

As I walked into the studio room and sat down in front of my piano I couldn't get Brittany Pierce out of my head. I wish I knew how she looked like, where she was now, if she was okay, if her parents were with her, and most importantly why was she not here with the rest of us? Or her parents for that matter?

It's so frustrating not knowing this. Why can't my dad just tell me what really happened to the Pierce? What's the big mystery?

I didn't want to go behind my dads back, but if he didn't tell me next time I ask him, then I'm going to find out myself.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

After glee, I wasn't so glad to go home. When Santana dropped me off all I wanted to do was go back to her place and just spend more time with her. But I know I need to deal with Sam right now, and talk to Sugar.

When I walked thru the front door Sam was nowhere in the house which made me worry that he would go do something stupid again, but decided to question him when he got back. Sugar on the other hand was cooking dinner, which I was glad for because I wasn't in the mood to cook myself. I decided I wouldn't talk to them till during dinner and till then just lay in my bed and rest for a bit.

"Sam you know you aren't supposed to be out for so long! Brittany is gonna so mad! Why can't you just follow orders and listen to her?" I heard Sugar yell at Sam. I must have dozed off because my clocked read it was already ten after eight. I sat up and decided to listen in for a big longer till I interfered.

"Sugar mind your own business! What I do or don't do is my business! And I do listen to Brittany but-" Sam stopped yelling as soon as he saw me standing in the doorway of the kitchen. One thing everyone knew was that they never raised their voice at Sugar, she was always loyal to me and I considered her more than just a friend, and more like a sister actually. So Sam raising his voice at her was just another thing to add to all the things he was doing wrong.

"Brittany I'm sorry if we woke you-" Sugar spoke up but stopped when she saw me put my hand up.

"No Sugar, you didn't do anything wrong and thank you for the dinner, please set up a plate for me I would love to have what you made tonight." I said and gave her a smile to reassure her I meant what I said. She smiled back and went to do as I said. I turned my gaze to Sam and saw him clench his jaw as he looked down at the floor.

"Britt-" Sam began but I didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

"I'm tired of this Sam. I'm tired of you not listening to me, we had an agreement, and you have already been breaking the rules. First you attack an innocent person, secondly you are out walking around when you know the pack is already keeping a close eye on anyone that looks suspicious or isn't from around here. But you know what is the biggest rule you broke so far?" I finished and waited for him to look up. Once he did he shook his head from side to side.

"You told Lopez, to get ready for war." I stated and waited for his reaction. His eyes widen and he opened and closed his mouth but I wasn't done talking. "You don't think I knew about that did you? But guess what, I can read your thoughts Sam. I don't know how but I can, and I know that you were also out in the Lopez house watching her right now. Now that's another rule broken. So listen very closely to me Samuel Evans. If you don't stop, I will kill you. I have plenty of loyal members in this pack, that are willing to take your spot and actually listen and follow my orders. Do I make myself clear?" I commanded and waited for him to answer. "I said do I make myself clear?" I asked more firmly.

"Yes Brittany." He murmured.

"Don't forget Sam I know what your thinking." I added and made my way to the dinner table where Sugar was already waiting with all the food set up. I smiled at her as I sat down and waited for Sam to sit so we could all eat. "Sugar how was your trip?"

"It went very well, to bad that we had to cut things short tho" she answered and then turned her gaze away from me to glare at Sam.

"Yeah I know Sugar, but don't worry about it. I actually am glad you are back tho, because I need you to start letting the glee club start to trust you, especially Artie. If you can get Artie to trust you, it will start getting easier for everyone else to start to trust you as well. Everyone thinks we don't know each other so we also have to make that clear to everyone." I informed her.

"Yes I know, and don't worry the paper work for the mansion should be ready this week, and I should be moved in there by Friday. Are we still having the party Saturday?" She asked and looked at me and then Sam. _Unless idiot here decides to ruin those plans as well._ I heard her thoughts and also looked at Sam.

"Your right Sugar. Do you plan to ruin those plans as well Sam?" I scolded him and waited for him to look up from his plate. I could see the anger behind his eyes when he looked up at Sugar.

"Don't worry I won't interfere." He responded and got up to put his plate away. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." He was gonna walk out the room but I stopped him.

"Don't think about going anywhere tonight Sam. I also know about you sneaking out at night. Remember what I said." I reminded him and he left without another word.

Sugar and I finished up our dinner in silence and I offered to help her clean up which she was more than pleased with. As she washed the plates and I dried them as we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Britt can I ask you something?" Sugar spoke up first.

"You can ask me anything Sugar." I reassured her and let her continue.

"Are you sure you still want to go thru with everything?" She asked and I knew she was nerves to ask me this. I could even see her hands shaking while holding a plate. I put down what I had in my hands and grabbed the plate she was holding, and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, don't worry you know you can ask me anything. Have I ever raised my voice at you?" She shook her head and I continued "okay than don't think I'm gonna start now. I'm gonna be honest with you Sugar, you know I trust you out of everyone here right?" She nodded and I notice she stopped shaking, I decided to lead her to my bedroom so we could have more privacy, since my room was soundproof and Sam couldn't listen in on our conversation.

Once we walked into my room, I motioned for her to sit on the edge of my bed as I walked to my drawers to get something.

"Sugar you remember this right?" I asked as I held up the letter that was in my drawer. "What if I told you that I don't think I'm being told the whole truth? That I'm starting to think there is more to the story than what's on here?"

"I would say that you might be right. Please don't take this the wrong way Britt, but we've been around them, and they don't sound like how they are being described." Sugar conceded.

* * *

**Santana POV**

_Everything around me was pitch black, I didn't even know where I was walking I just knew that there was a ground and I was moving. There wasn't even a light in the distance that could tell me where I was or if there was even anything out there. _

_I hate this. _

_"Santana" someone whispered. _

_Okay at least there's someone around here even though I can't see them. _

_"Santana" the same voice whispered again. I can tell now that its a feminine voice, and sounds familiar too. _

_"Hello? Who are you?" I asked. _

_"You know who I am Sanny" she informed me. I don't know why but I can feel myself blush at the nickname. "We were born on the same day."_

_Oh my god! It can't be. _

_"B-Brittany?" I stuttered and I couldn't hide the shock behind my voice. _

_"Took you long enough" I could hear the teasing behind her voice. _

_"Where are you Brittany? Why can't I see you?" I didn't care if my voice sounded like I was pleading. I just felt inside my heart that I need her in front of me right now. _

_"You know who I am San" she assured me. "You just have to look more closely."_

"Holy shit!" I croaked as I woke up from my dream. I looked around me and almost forgot where I was, I don't even remember coming to bed and falling asleep. I looked at the clock on my night stand and saw that it was three in the morning.

I decided to go downstairs for a glass of water since my throat felt dry and my body felt like it was on fire. As I sat down on one of the kitchen stools I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I just had.

What did she mean I knew who she was? I haven't seen Brittany since I was a baby, right? I wonder if my mom has a picture of Brittany when we were both born?

As I looked up I started looking at the hallway that takes us to our movie room and remembered that, that hallway has pictures of almost everyone in the pack. Mami always took pictures of almost everything, and always put them up. She called it the "wall of family fame" I always made fun of her, but she said it was the most memorable moments of all of us as a family and pack. From when the parents graduated high school, to then going to college, from them coming back home after college graduation, to the couple getting married, to all of us being born-

"All of us being born" I whispered and got up the stool and started looking at the pictures in the hallway. Mami had to take of picture of me and Brittany together if what papi said was true. We had to be together or we would have started crying.

And there it was.

"Wow she was beautiful" I mumbled and took the picture off the wall. The picture was taken just twenty minutes after our birth. In the picture we are both laying on the same hospital bed with our hands holding each other in the middle, you could even she the tight grip we had on each others hand, almost like we were scared to get separated. We both had our eyes closed but still had a smile on each of our faces. I didn't even notice I was crying till I saw a tear drop on the picture frame.

"Mija what are you doing up so early?" My mother whispered as she came up behind me. "Honey are you crying?"

"Mami what happened to her?" I pleaded as I turn to look at her.

"Oh honey come here" she whispered as she opened her arms and I fell into her not caring that I was now crying. "Lets go to the kitchen and I can make us some tea." We made our way back into the kitchen and I sat back down while she got everything to make tea. Once she tea was done she set a mug in front of me and sat next to me. After a couple minutes I couldn't take it any longer.

"What happened Mami? Why won't papi tell me?" I whispered but I knew she still heard me.

"He's trying to protect you mija, you need to give him time." She started to rub circles on my back and it was helping me relax. "It's hard on your father because... Brittany was taken after she was born. This picture is the only one we have of her." She finished as she took the picture out my hands and looked at it with a sad smile on her face.

"S-she was t-taken? By who? Why?" Now I was furious! Who would take such an innocent child! What sick person would do that?!

"Yes she was taken, an hour after her birth. When I went to go see you both, I notice only you in your crib. It hurt me so much watching you baby girl. You were crying your heart out for _her_." My mother was now crying and she kept her eyes on the picture. "Do you know we almost lost you too? From a broken heart?" She broke her gaze from the picture and looked at me. I shook my head because I really didn't know what she was talking about. "You wouldn't drink any of your milk. You would just cry and cry. I knew it was because of her. It broke my heart so much mija, I just wanted to take away the pain so bad, but I knew only she could make that happen. Your father looked for her, but didn't find her. He hated giving up, he could even see your broken face and heart as everyday went by and she wasn't there. After two weeks things started getting easier, you wouldn't cry so much, you would start eating a little bit. Two months later Quinn was born and things got easier. But I knew in my heart, that Brittany was that missing piece in your heart since she was taken." My mom finished and wiped her tears away as she put the picture down on the kitchen island. We both stared at the picture for another minute. "I'm going to bed mija, I have a long day today at work, please get some sleep."

I nodded my head and waited for her to leave. I picked up the picture again and noticed that Brittany looked very familiar to me for some reason.

You just have to look more closely

What did that dream mean? And what did she mean for me to look more closely? What was I missing.

* * *

**What do you guys think? What does Brittany's letter say? Who wrote it? Is Sam up to something?**

**I love hearing what you guys think. Next chapter will be party at the Motta Mansion. Drama will unfold (; might or might now involve sam. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Flashback**

"W-what do you m-mean she's d-dead?" Maribel whispered with tears running down her face. A sob was ready to take over her, but she was doing everything in her power to hold it in. Her hold on her little baby girl just got tighter, she could even see the sadness in her little baby's face. This wasn't good at all.

"I-I'm so s-sorry h-honey I d-did my be-" Antonio couldn't even continue what he was saying as his own sob broke him. He honestly did everything he could, but at the end he still wasn't able to save her. He took the last ounce of strength that he had in him to stand up from his kneeling position and hug his wife and little girl. They both held each other not even caring about the blood that was still all over Antonio clothes, or the thunder and rain outside. Everyone around them were also broken, every one of them had also lost someone so close to them, a loved one they will never forget.

* * *

**Present time**  
**Santana POV**

Finally its Saturday! Which means party! After this whole week of booty camp, working on our songs, choreography, thinking of costumes for sectionals, and still worry about homework and school, partying sounded so good this weekend.

Sugar literally is my hero right now for thinking of throwing a party the weekend before sectionals. Quinn and I still haven't talked about the whole Sugar thing, but since we both have been so busy its hard to find some free time. Everyone has been super busy with glee club that we haven't really been paying attention to the whole wolf attack right now, but our parents said they have things under control so we just decided to let them deal with it till after sectionals when we don't have so much going on. Marley and I have only been seeing each other during classes, and glee club, even though we have a duet together that doesn't mean we have really had time to just hang out and talk. But I have noticed that there is something different with her lately, almost like she is trying to distance herself from me. I have been meaning to ask her, but since we all have been busy I decided to let it go. For now.

"'Tana hurry up we are gonna be late!" Puck whined while barging into my room.

"Puckerman! How many times have I told you to knock before coming in? I could have been naked!" I scowled him thru the reflection of the mirror.

"Oh come on 'Tana your like my little sister, I've seen you more times naked that I can count." He shuddered as he made himself comfortable on my bed, nothing new there. I just ignored him and went back to finishing my makeup. "So are you and Marley hooking up tonight?"

That certainly got my attention. "Of course not. Marley and I aren't even dating Puck, and I really don't want to talk about it right now. So drop it." I glared at him while putting my red lipstick down, and turning around to make my point I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." He put up his hands in surrender and I was glad. I love that he understands when I want to talk about something and when I just need time to figure stuff out before coming to him.

I grabbed my keys and clutch and we both made our way to my car to head out to Sugar's mansion.

* * *

It's ten o'clock and the party is at full swing, everyone from McKinley is getting drunk, and having a good time.

"Damn when Sugar said she had a mansion I didn't think it was gonna be this HUGE!" Puck exclaims as we make our way to the front doors of the mansion, and I have to agree with him, I don't think I have ever seen a mansion this big. I thought my parents home was big, but this is totally on a different level.

"Just imagine the inside" I replied back. We were just five feet away from the door when it opens and out comes two football players stumbling their way out, singing a really bad version of 'Don't stop believing'. "Good thing they aren't in glee club" Puck just laughs and nods.

Yeah the inside is more amazing than the outside. Both Puck and I are taken back by how huge this place is that we stop by the front door with our eyes bugged out and our mouths hanging open. I don't know how long we stayed like that till someone claps their hands in front of our faces and brings us back from our dazed expressions.

"I think you guys might have caught some flies" Marley giggles as we both shake our heads and look up at her. God she has the most adorable giggle that I have ever heard. "Come on lets get you two some drinks." she grabs my hand and we all make our way to the kitchen. As expected its HUGE!

"Wow this place seriously is- there is just no word that gives it justice." I tell Marley as we get to the table with all the alcohol. "And look at all this alcohol! I haven't even heard of half of what is on this table! There is like seriously more than 300 bottles here!"

"Sugar seriously knows how to throw a party!" Puck yells as he makes himself a drink. "Okay I will see you beautiful ladies later, the Puckasaurus needs to find someone for tonight." With that he gives us one last wink and walks away.

"What is a Pucka- Puckasa- Whatever he just said?" Marley asks with a confused look on her face, and can I just say _adorable_. "Whats adorable?"

"Oh. My. God. D-Did I just s-say that out l-loud?!" I stuttered out. I can't believe I just said that out loud. But actually I don't think I even opened my mouth. I thought I just actually thought it. Wait did Marley just-

"You whispered it" She answered before I let my thoughts run wild on me. Maybe I did just whisper it without knowing. She wouldn't lie to me anyways. "Come on lets go dance, I love this song!" Before I could think about anything else I was being dragged to the living room that was transformed into a dance floor. Once again even the living room was HUGE!

* * *

Marley and I had been dancing for about half an hour when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, as I turned around the first thing I see is Quinn and Rachel holding hands, they followed my gaze and let go automatically, and both blushing like crazy.

"What's up guys?" I decided not to ask about what that was all about and I saw both of them relax about not mentioning it. I just smiled and waited for them to say something.

"Umm we need to talk. In private." Quinn whispered to me so no one around but us three could hear. The look on Quinn's face said this was serious.

"Okay meet me in the back yard in 2." I stated and waited for them to nod and leave. I turned back to Marley to see her still dancing a foot away from me. "Hey Marley I'm gonna step out really quick Quinn needs me. I'll be back shortly." I motioned with my head to the back yard and I notice her pout. I just shook my head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be long" she just gave me a smile and her pout goes away right away, I just smiled back and make my way to the back yard.

Rachel was just standing there with her arms crossed while Quinn paced in front of her. I cleared my throat to get their attention, if they needed to talk to me about what I saw then I knew I needed to give them time to get their thoughts in order. Coming out can be hard especially since Quinn and I dated.

"Santana we need to talk to you." Rachel spoke up first I just nodded my head and waited for them to speak up.

"Yeah. I don't know if it was us just imagining things or what but-" Quinn started to explained but I cut her off

"It's totally cool with me if you two are together." I smiled at their shocked expressions and I had to hold in the laugh that wanted to come out.

"W-what are you talking about Santana?" Quinn questioned with her face still shocked.

"Santana, if you must know Quinn and I are not in any kind of relationship. I would not cheat on Finn, because it wouldn't be fair to either one of them. So if I must let you know that-"

"Rachel shut up! If this is not about the two of you seriously crushing on each other than what is it?" I asked confused because I totally know my gaydar is right about these two.

"S, there is someone at this party that we have never seen before, but every time we try to look for him or see if he is there, it's like- he just- I don't know, disappears?" Quinn answers and then continues. "One second he is in one corner and as soon as you blink he isn't there anymore."

"Quinn you two probably have had to many to drink and are seeing things." I explain and try to walk back to the party but Quinn grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"I'm serious San. He isn't from school, or anyone that's graduated in the past. He has serious bleach hair, a body and tan like a surfer and lips like a fish. I think we would remember someone like him if he went to our school. He looks like he could even be related to Marley! But that can't be true since she said she's an only child, so S if I was you I would keep an eye on him." Quinn pleads and I know she has a reason, someone that sounds like that, especially if she says he has a trouty mouth would be look familiar to us, especially since I would have made fun of his from day one.

I think about it for a bit and decided that if what she says is right than we all need to keep our eyes open.

"Tell everyone we are having a pack meeting out here in five minutes. No buts." I ordered and we all make our way back inside.

"Hey everything okay?" Marley ask as soon as I come inside, she was waiting on the wall next to the sliding doors that led to the back yard.

"Yeah Quinn just needed someone to talk to about something. Why don't we go find Sugar and thank her for this awesome party" I suggest and she nods. I need to find Sugar fast so I can leave Marley with her. I just hope I can trust Sugar at this point.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

Something is seriously wrong. I know Santana won't tell me but I know it has something to do with the attack, and if it has to do something about the attack than that means Sam is somewhere here.

As we make our way around the house I spot Sugar right away and Santana and I make our way to her. Sugar notices is something is wrong right away with me but she knows she has to pretend that we don't know each other.

"Hey girls, having a good time?" Sugar greets us and gives us a hug as well, it makes me relax just a bit.

"Yeah great party Sugar, and such a beautiful home I must say." Santana complements her while gesturing to everything around us. I just nod my head in agreement.

"Hey Sanny why don't you go check on Quinn and I'll stay here with Sugar and she can show me around." I suggest and give her a reassuring smile, I can tell that she really doesn't want to leave, but knows she as to so I give her a kiss on the cheek this time to let her know I'm okay. Even though I know I'm lying to her about a part of me, I can't help but feel like we just simply know each other for years and know how to let the other know we will be okay.

"Okay, but I'll come looking for you guys when I'm done with Quinn." She states and gives me a pointed look I just smile and nod, before she is on her way away from us.

"Somethings wrong." I announce to Sugar, and she just nods.

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Let the fun begin" I whisper before shutting all the power down.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I know I suck for taking this long, but I have seriously been so busy with packing, unpacking, visiting family and friends, and then my birthday, my dad's birthday and adopting a new dog. So many things you guys don't care about, but life has seriously been getting in the way lately. And with everything going on anytime I do have time, I have serious writers block. But I'm working on the next chapter already, hopefully it will be up soon. Stick with me guys! Thanks for all the favs, followers, and comments. Love ya guys!**

**Sorry for all the mistakes. I don't own glee and all that stuff.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own glee, blah blah blah. All mistakes are mine, sorry.**

**Italics are thoughts**

* * *

Sam POV

"Let the fun begin" I whisper before shutting all the power down.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"...Okay I want Mike and Tina-" I get cut off by girls screaming, and guys whining about the party being over. As I turn around to see what all the fuss is about, I notice that all the power went out inside the mansion.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen." Kurt whispers next to me, and I have to agree with him. I pretty sure Sugar and her rich father would pay their electric bill.

We stay standing in our spot for about thirty seconds to see what happens next when nothing happens I signal everyone to follow me inside, since our eyes adjust to the dark faster, I know we won't have a problem getting around inside. We are about 5 yards away from entering the sliding glass doors, when suddenly the lights go back up.

**AAAHHHHH!**

Red.

We all freeze as we see the glass doors covered in red.

Blood.

"Shit! Artie, Quinn, and Rachel stay here. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes take the right side of the house. Finn, Mike, and Tina take the left side. Puck you are with me in the front. Everyone make sure you get everyone out of here safely, and keep your eyes, and ears opened." I ordered as fast as I could since I could still hear everyone inside trying to get out. We all left to where we were supposed to and waited for the mansion to clear.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

The lights go out and my first instinct is to take Sugar's hand. I won't let Sam hurt her, I know she is the first he would attack, because he isn't dumb enough to go after Santana on his own, especially if all her pack is here.

"B-Brittany that wasn't supposed to happen." Sugar stutters as she clutches my hand like her life depended on it, and well it kind of did right now.

"Hey you're with me, nothing is gonna happen to you." I assure her and pull her closer to me, since our eyes adjust to the dark faster, she looked right into my eyes and must have found what she was looking for, because she smiled and gave me a firm nod, letting me know she believed me. "Okay Sugar we need to find Santana and her pack. I don't know what Sam is up to and right now we need them." Once again she nodded and pointed to the backyard where we knew they were.

Everyone around us was basically using their phones as flashlights, or just drinking waiting for the power to come back, and some were starting to leave.

"Should we tell everyone to leave?" Sugar asked once we walked out the kitchen and started making our way thru the living room. I just shook my head and put my finger on my lips to let her know not to talk, so no one would hear her and start to ask questions. She understood and kept walking and squeezing thru people.

We were 10 yards away from the sliding doors, when we both stopped in our tracks as we saw Sam.

Oh no.

Before I could stop him he ripped the guy's throat. Making all the blood get on the glass doors.

Then he was gone and the power went back on.

**AAAHHHHH!**

All hell broke loose. People running in every direction trying to get out. Even though I'm stronger than everyone in this room, it still wasn't enough for me to not get pushed around like a rag doll.

I finally ended up in the kitchen. Alone.

Shit! Sugar!

"SUGAR! SUGAR IF YOU CAN HEAR ME LET ME KNOW YOU ARE OKAY!" I yelled out. I didn't even are if I looked like a crazy mad woman, I needed to know she was okay.

_I'm okay Britt. I got pushed all the way outside, where Santana and Puck found me. Brittany I didn't see Sam outside. Be careful, please._

Fuck. I totally forgot about Sam for a second. I can't yell his name, then Santana or anyone in her pack can hear me.

Wait. In my letter it said that not only can I hear my packs thoughts, but I can see what they are seeing as well.

Okay focus Brittany, you can do this.

_Woods. He is running at full speed. Wait there's a road. A sign. 'Indianapolis, Indiana 60 miles ahead'_

Fuck this can't be good.

"Marley! What are you still doing inside!" Santana exclaims while running at me and giving me a bear hug.

"S-San can't b-breath" I breath out after she lets me go.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength" She smiles at me and I can't help but just bring her in for another hug. For just a couple of seconds I want to forget about everything else, and just focus on her hugging me back, and the smell of her raven hair. "You okay?" She whispers so that no one else but I hear.

"Yeah. Thank you" I whisper back and give her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away completely.

We keep our eyes locked, while holding each others hands, till we both hear someone clearing their throat. As we turn around we see the one and only

Puck. Of course.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lopez we should probably get going. The house is cleared inside and out, everyone is waiting out front for us." Puck announces and waits for us to nod our heads and start heading to the front door, while he stays closely behind us. I love how overprotective he is over Santana, like a big brother.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Marley, Puck and I make our way outside the mansion, to see everyone already gathered around and waiting for my instructions.

I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Sugar I called my father, and he should be here shortly. Puck's father is a cop so he will be coming as well to check out the crime scene. Marley do you think Sugar could stay with you?" I turn to look at Marley, who's standing next to me and see her nod, I give her hand a small squeeze and mouth a "thank you" her way. "Everyone else go home, we will let the adults deal with this, however they decided to deal with it. Since no one really saw what happened, because the lights were out, we can't really rely on anyone helping us to see what happened here tonight..." I didn't really know how to continue, but I love that my pack knows me so well that they just nod their heads and start getting into their cars.

"Sugar, Marley do you both need a ride?" I ask once everyone has got into their cars and started driving away.

"Thank you for the offer Santana but I have my own car. I'm sure Marley doesn't mind me driving." Sugar answers and looks at Marley to see what she has to say.

"Yeah I can go with Sugar since Mercedes gave me a ride here." Marley reasons.

"Okay let Puck and I at least walk you to Sugar's garage" I demand and I just see them both smile and nod.

Once the girls are in the car and getting ready to leave, I notice Marley rolling down her window. She motions for me to come closer to her, and who am I to not obligate.

"Thank you San. Be careful on your way home. Text me when you get home?" She questioned and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I promise you I will. As soon as I walk into my home." I smile at her and this time it's my turn to give her a kiss on her cheek. I notice her blush before she rolls up her window.

"You got it bad for her Lopez." Puck speaks up after Sugar's car disappears into the dark.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Is the only thing I can reply with.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

"Brittany?" Sugar queried after ten minutes of driving. Since her mansion was at the other side of Lima it was a thirty minute drive without traffic.

"I don't know Sugar. I really don't know whats happening." I answered her question before she would even ask. "He's going home, that's the only thing I'm sure about at this point." I don't even bother looking at her, as I keep my gaze outside.

_What are you planing Sam Evans._

* * *

**Santana POV**

Puck and I were sitting in my living room watching some crapy reality show, it was half hour past one in the morning and we were waiting for both of our parents to come home already. The whole pack was also up waiting to see what my father's orders would be, sleep was the last thing on our minds really. I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking either.

Why would anyone want to threaten us? Who would hurt innocent people to get to us? What do it want? Where is it-

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating next to me alerting me I had a new text message.

**SMS From: Marley**  
I can't sleep :(

**SMS To: Marley**  
Neither can I :/

I turn to look to see if Puck was watching me, when I noticed he was actually already passed out with his mouth opened and drool coming out from it. Disgusting.

**SMS From: Marley**  
Do you think your dad knows what happened?

**SMS To: Marley**  
He hasn't come home yet. I wish you were here.

It was true. I did wish she was here, Marley has a way of just making me forget about everything, and making me feel relaxed. That's just what I needed right now, forget about this second attack, forget that someone is after us, just forget.

I hear the front door open and slap Puck in the forehead. "Wake up! And clean up the drool" I hiss at him, he just groans in response but does as I tell him.

"You kids should be in bed." My mami announced as she made her way towards the living room.

"Like we could sleep in a time like this." I scowled, which earned me a slap in the back of the head from my father. "Ouch!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way 'Tana" He sighed and sat down in the couch next to the one Puck and I were sitting at. "It was another attack, but this time whoever it was, was not in wolf form, but his human form. He ripped the guy's throat with his nails..." He had his eyes closed, with his head thrown back, he looked tired. "All I could tell from the cut was that it was a male. Did you guys notice anyone that didn't belong there?" he finally asked looking right at us.

A part of me really wanted to tell my father about what Rachel and Quinn had said, and what we were planing to do before the lights went out, but the Alpha in me decided against it. It's also my duty to keep us safe.

"No, everyone that was in the party was just from McKinley." I answered him, but decided not to look him in the eyes, if I did I know he would see thru my lie. I turned to look at Puck and he was giving me a confused face.

_Why didn't she tell him about the blonde guy?_

"Puck why don't we go to bed, it is late after all?" I give him a pointed look so he knew there was so space for arguments. "Good night Mami and Papi, we will talk more in the morning." With that I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs, with Puck following behind.

"I didn't tell him because I want to find this guy myself. We need to prove to them that we aren't kids anymore." I confessed to Puck once we were upstairs.

"Look S, you know I'm behind you one hundred and TEN percent, because after all -you- are my Alpha, and all I have to say is that this fucker won't see whats coming to him." He high fives me and we both chuckle at his silliness. "I'll see you in the morning 'Tana. Good night" With that he gives me a hug and walks to the guest room that's down the hall.

As I walk into my room I notice that I have a text from Marley.

**SMS From: Marley**  
Wish I was there too. I'm gonna try to sleep now. Good Night Sanny -xoxo

I decided to not text her back incase she was already sleeping.

If my papi said that it was a male that attacked tonight, then that means Marley and Sugar are in the clear.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter should be sectionals and then some more drama. Let me know what you thought. If I take long on my next update, you all can blame my best friend from taking my ipad or distracting me all the time :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Blame my friends for keeping me from not updating sooner like I had planed guys.**

**Don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this chapter. Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Santana POV**

To say that I was a nervous reck was an understatement, but then again I think everyone on this bus right now was feeling the same way as I was. This was our last year to actually go all the way to Nationals and actually win this time, so yeah nervous wasn't even close to what we were actually all feeling. We are only fifteen minutes away from Defiance High School where we will be competing and still no one has said a word since getting on the bus, yeah even Berry hasn't said a word which is strange and nice at the same time.

"Guys listen up! We will be arriving in just ten minutes, so as soon as we get there I want everyone to go to the back room and get ready, when you all are done come to the front doors of the auditorium where I will let you know who will be performing first. Everyone understood?" Mr. Schue announced and waited for everyone to nod.

Once the bus pulled up front we all got our stuff together and started walking off the bus, and make our way to the back room to get ready.

"I am so nervous" Marley whispered next to me as we all kept walking.

"Yeah I am too, and that's because this is my third year performing and I still feel like a rookie at this" I chuckled at my own statement because it was true, no matter how many times I performed on stage I still got all nervous and felt like it was my first time every time.

"I'm sure you are gonna do amazing like always San" She gave me her megawatt smile of her and I couldn't help the blush that crept up on my cheeks.

"As you will too with your killer dance moves" I winked at her and smiled at making her also blush.

_To adorable_

We all got ready and helped each other with anybody that might need some assistance. Mainly the boys with their ties, you would think that after all these years they would learn how to tie their own tie, but no they still don't learn, oh well what can you do? Boys will be boys.

Once we were all ready we started heading to the front of the auditorium to meet with Mr. Schue. A part of me wanted to go first just to get it out the way already, but another part of me wanted to go last so we could all see what we would be going against. Another part of me wasn't even worried about the competition at all.

"You all look very beautiful and dashing, as always must I add. Okay guys so we will be going last! Which must I add is very good. So I want everyone to sit down in the auditorium and watch what the competition will be doing, and no messing around, Puck." Mr. Schue pointedly said, and of course we all looked at Puck to, who in return just shrugged his shoulders and send Mr. Schue his dumb smirk, which was easily erased as soon as he set his eyes on me. Yeah Puck knows not to mess with me, especially when I'm taking this competition very serious, and I know he is as well, even though he won't say it out loud.

As we all made our way inside the auditorium to sit down, I was glad to see Marley next to me. She has a way of making me relax, and right now that's just what I needed.

"I'm so excited to see the other school perform!" Marley whispered very excitedly next to me, I could also see her slightly bouncing on her seat. This girl just amazes me every single time she does something so adorable.

"Yeah I'm glad we are going last, at least this year we don't have to worry about Coach Sue giving our set list to our competition" I giggled at Marley's confused face, and started telling her about how Coach Sue gave our set list to our competition in the past, but stop messing with us after she saw how happy glee actually made us, even though she pretended that she didn't care about any of us, especially Quinn and I.

We all quiet down when the lights started to dim down and the announcer introduces Aural Intensity from Wayne, Indiana to go up first. As they performed I couldn't help the small smile that tugged on my lips, they were good, but I knew we would be better than them. Now I would just hope the same when The Unitards went up.

Once Aural Intensity was finished there was a ten minute break, so we all decided to go to the back room and go calm down our nerves. The lights flashed letting us know that now The Unitards would be performing. As they made their way up stage I could feel my nerves coming back, but Marley's hand on top of mine made those nerves go away as quickly as they came.

Okay so they were better than I expected, but I couldn't let that get me down now. Winning. That's what I came here to do with my pack, family, and glee club.

We made our way to the back of the auditorium to have finally words before getting ready to perform, of course since I was the leader it was my turn to make a small speech.

"Alright guys we all have been working our asses this past month, and all I have to say is that we are gonna take this first place home with us, because not only do we all our amazing voices, but this year we will also win with our awesome dance moves that Mr. Schue and Marley here helped us improve, that now even Finn can keep up with the rest of us," everyone around the circle chuckled and even Finn blushed at my comment. "I'm so confident in all of us here, that I KNOW we will take first place, because this is just our first step into going all the way to Nationals where we will even come out victorious even then! So now I want everyone to get those game faces on and give me a loud VICTORY on three!" I exclaimed and I could see everyone getting pumped up, all nerves forgotten. "All hands in now on, One! Two! Three!"

"VICTORY!" Everyone even Mr. Schue yelled as we broke our hands.

The lights blinked around us letting us know to get in our places.

"Your speech was amazing San. Thank you." Marley said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the right side of the stage while I went to the left side.

All the lights went dim and then I stepped out the left side of the stage with a red stage light on me as the song started.

**[Santana]**  
I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind

Marley then made her way out from the right side of the stage with a blue stage light on her.

**[Brittany/Marley]**  
And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you can tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
But I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well

We both walked to the middle where we stood off facing each other as we started singing together.

**[Both]**  
And if you only die once I wanna die with  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

We both faced the audience as we held hands, as Marley continued the song.

**[Brittany/Marley]**  
Last night I think I drank too much  
Call it our temporary crutch  
With broken words I tried to say  
Honey don't you be afraid  
If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)

As she sang I caught her glancing at me once in a while, which only made my smile grow bigger, if that was even possible. It is one thing performing alone and feeling alive on stage, but it is a totally a different level having Marley next to me performing as well. It is the best feeling in the world really.

**[Both]**  
And if you only die once I wanna die with  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

As I sang the next part I turned my whole body to Marley, as she did the same. Meaning each and everyone of these words.

**[Santana]**  
I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it  
To this time, this time, now

**[Both]**  
You got something I need  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (Yeah)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one killing me  
And if we only die once I wanna die with you (you, you, you)

**[Santana]** If we only die once I wanna die with

**[Brittany/Marley]** If we only live once I wanna live with you

If it wasn't for the past incident with Rachel and Finn kissing on stage and making us lose, I would have probably kissed Marley right here, and not caring at all who saw, but I had to hold myself back. For now. As we finished we heard the audience clap and we broke apart from our bubble and went to our positions with the rest of the girls now for the next performance.

**[Rachel]**  
I want to start a revolution  
A type of personal solution  
We all have got our own pollution  
It's all about the execution

**[Mercedes]**  
You got something to say  
Your hands are tied  
Open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin  
Get on the floor, just let it drop  
Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
Feel the fire within

**[Girl Group]**  
I wanna see you strut (strut, strut)  
C'mon walk for me  
Strut (strut, strut)  
How you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love  
But they don't know  
How to let it all hang out  
And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo

**[Quinn]**  
We're a complicated nation  
And now we're in a situation  
Let's take a make-believe vacation  
And get yourself some validation

**[Santana]**  
You got something to say  
Your hands are tied  
Open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin  
Get on the floor, just let it drive  
Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
Feel the fire within

**[Girl Group]**  
I wanna see you strut (strut, strut)  
C'mon walk for me  
Strut (strut, strut)  
How you wanna be

Everybody's lookin' for some love  
But they don't know  
How to let it all hang out  
And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo

**[Britt/Marley]**  
I'll be your mirror  
Darling, let your hair down  
Show me what you're working with and let me see you  
[Mercedes] Strut (strut, strut), strut (strut, strut)  
How you wanna be

**[Girl Group]**  
Everybody's lookin' for some love  
But they don't know  
How to let it all hang out  
And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)  
Don't wanna be solo

**[Rachel]**  
Strut for me and show me what you're working with  
**[Santana]**  
Strut for me and show me what you're working with

As we finish our dance we all can't help the smiles that are taking over our faces as we see everyone on their feet clapping loudly. As I look out in the crowed I can't help but notice one person that's really standing out to me. Blonde almost Justin Bieber like hair cut, with gray blue like eyes, and muscular body. But I shake it off thinking its just my imagination, after all we are in a auditorium full of people we don't know.

We all get in our new positions with the boys now for our closing number. I know that no matter what happens after this performance, that I will be proud of everyone today because they really have put their hearts out there.

**[Blaine]**  
Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

**[Artie]**  
You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

**[Mercedes]**  
You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
**[Puck]**  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

**[Group]**  
Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**[Mike]**  
You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

**[Finn]**  
You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

**[Rachel]**  
Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

**[Quinn]**  
Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

**[Group]**  
When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

**[Girls]**  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)

**[Boys]**  
Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

**[Girls]**  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

**[Boys]**  
Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

**[Group]**  
Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
**[Blaine]** You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Blaine]** You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Blaine]** You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
**[Artie]** You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Artie]** You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Artie]** You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
**[Santana]** You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Santana]** You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Santana]** You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Santana]** You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
**[Mercedes]** You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Mercedes]** Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
**[Mercedes]** Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

**[Mercedes]**  
Standing in the hall of fame

As well all finished with our hands up in the hair, we all broke out in small fit of giggles. Why? We don't know, but it just felt so good to at this moment.

We all got off the stage and started high five-ing each other or giving hugs, and the couples of course kisses. We all felt like we were on could nine right now.

When we all finished congratulating each other and even Mr. Schue told us how amazing we looked out there, we all waited for the judges to finally announce the winners.

Twenty long minutes later, the judges came in calling the three groups out for the results to be called out.

I don't even remember what happened for the next minute as I locked my eyes on those gray blue eyes again. The hatred I could see behind those eyes made my darken with the same hatred that were staring back at me. I don't know who this person was, but one thing I did know was that the wolf within me was not liking the way this person was looking at me right now. Almost like I took something away from him, but even with his glare and angry eyes on me, I wasn't going to back down from our staring contest.

That is unless peaceful, ocean blue eyes break that gaze.

Before I registered what was happening I was being lifted up by strong arms into a bone crushing hug. I couldn't hold the laugh that erupted from inside me as Marley started spinning me around, I just secured my arms around her neck to hold myself till she finished. As Marley put me down, I finally realized why she did that, it was because we had won. But then again, I didn't expect anything else really.

We made our way down the stage to our awaiting parents that welcomed us with hugs, kissed and congratulations.

All except one person. Marley.

"Hey Mar, uh w-where's your mom?" I stuttered out nervously. I don't know why I was feeling this way, but if her sad face had anything to do with it, then I knew I had to be carful with what I said right now.

"Oh she had a business trip to go to, but It's okay I'm used to it already" she shrugged her shoulders and tried to hide her sadness behind a fake smile. "But at least I'm not the only one without a parent here, Sugar's dad was also away on a business trip. Actually I think he is always away." We both chuckled because the rumor around school was that Sugar's dad was a drug dealer so we all understood if the rumor was true, then we actually would probably never meet Mr. Motto anytime soon.

"Girls come over here and give Mama Lopez a hug!" Mami yelled out to us, I couldn't help but groan at how embarrassing my mom can be sometimes. "Santana don't make those noises you sound like a horse!" You see what I mean.

"Mami! Can you stop embarrassing me!" I hissed at her as Marley and I made our way to where everyone was. My Mami just glared at me and gave up and just hugged her and a small kiss on her cheek, and then turned to my papi, "Hi Papi" I whispered as I also gave him a hug and kiss, which he returned eagerly, and even picking me up of my feet as he hugged me, which just caused me to chuckle at him. Yeah totally daddy's girl right here, no matter what. I noticed my mami also giving Marley the same greeting as me, and it made my heart melt at their action.

"Marley you were absolutely AMAZING out there, you sure can move that little behind of yours on stage little missy! I'm sure your mother is very proud of you." Mami praised Marley and I could see Marley blushing from the compliment. "Where is your mother by the way honey?"

"She had a business trip." Marley mumbled and I could tell she really didn't want to talk about it. Mami also noticed so she just dropped the subject which I have her a small thank you smile for.

"Well everyone I think this calls for a celebration dinner! Why don't we all go find a nice restaurant in town?" Papi questioned and everyone around either nodded or answered with a 'yes'. "Okay it's settle why don't you all go change and Mr. Schue why don't you let that bus driver of yours to go home early and I'm sure the kids don't mind going home with us all." Of course we all agreed since a car drive was better than any bus drive right now. As everyone else agreed and went to go change I could be more excited.

"Hey Marley why don't you come with me and my parents? I'm sure Sugar already has a ride why Artie and his parents." I turned to Sugar and saw her nodding her head at what I just said. Marley hesitated before just agreeing.

* * *

The drive was comfortable, but I did notice my dad and Marley glancing at each other thru the rearview mirror once in a while, I decided that it was probably nothing and let it go.

We were all sitting at some fancy restaurant that my parents saw on our drive and decided to try it out. It felt nice to have a dinner with everyone I love really, but a part of me still felt sad that Marley didn't have her mom here to celebrate with, but I was gonna make sure she didn't think about that to much tonight.

Everyone was having individual conversations and laughing at watch someone would say across them or at the end of the table. It seemed so natural for everyone to be here, even though Marley, and Sugar were new to our 'Family/Pack' dinner, but of course they didn't need to know about the pack part, well not yet.

"If I could have everyones attention please," My father announced as he hit his glass with his fork to get everyones attention once he heard everyone quiet down he continued, "I want to congratulate all the youngsters once again for their win, a win that is just the first step to going to Nationals. I know us adults are going to be waiting anxiously for what you all will be doing for Regionals and Nations, because you were all amazing tonight, that I know everyone in that auditorium was blown away. I want to also welcome Sugar Motta and Br-Marley Rose to our family here that we have built and you two girls were also amazing up there." My father finished and raised his glass, and everyone else followed. "Cheers"

I couldn't help but wonder the slip that my father made, and it made me wonder what he was originally gonna say. I looked to my right to see if Marley had noticed but I noticed her looking out one of the windows that was twenty yards away from our table and I could tell her body was really tense, almost like she was ready to jump across the table and attack someone.

"Marley" I whispered so only she could hear me, but it seemed like she was in some kind of trance. "Marley" I called a little louder, and she seemed to snap out of it. "Hey you okay?" I could tell something was wrong.

"Uh. Yeah sorry just thinking." She gave me a small smile but I could see right thru it. Even though we didn't know each other for very long, I could read her like the palm of my hand. I just nodded and we started talking about the performance and everything that had happened today, my father's slip forgotten as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry all mistakes are mine, I just wanted to get this chapter up and loaded already since it's been bugging me. My best friend's boyfriend is down for a couple months, which means she won't bug me as often as she does. Which means hopefully an update at least once a week, as long as I don't have any writers block.**

**Next chapter someone will make an appearance at McKinley. Anyone want to take a guess at who it is?**

**Love readying some comments, so I think you should review (:**

**Thanks for all the new follows, favorites, and comments. Till next time.**

**oh and I planned to use 'Hall of Fame since I did the outline for this story, I don't like to put songs that glee already covered but oh well didn't have the energy to find another one. **

**Okay bye for now haha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! First things first I want to thank; Prettygleekbitch, SomethingExtra, Skittlesvania13, niggnugg8, Amil 10, Dameon Cain, Chemical Dreamer, LoveLivingLife, EV87, xAngeloftheNorthx, and Cosasmalas3 for the prayers and kind words. With that being said I dedicate this chapter to you all. You forever will be in my heart : )**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own glee or the songs used. All mistakes mine.**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I seriously hate the dark. Not because I'm afraid of the dark, but because I hate not knowing what could be hiding in it. I think that's why people hates the dark, not because they hate the dark in general, but the fear of not knowing what is there. Even as a wolf I hate this feeling, especially when not even my hearing catches a single noise, or my eyes see anything in this damn darkness, but I can feel something is wrong, even the wolf in me knows something isn't right.

"Santana!" Someone screams out in the distance. I stay frozen in my spot, but something tells me to start running, so that's just what I do, I start running in the direction that the scream came from, but it feels like I'm getting nowhere, even though I'm now full on sprinting. "Santana! Help!" the voice screams again, and now I'm getting frustrated.

"Ugh! Where are you?!" I scream back. But wait, I've heard that voice before, "Brittany? Is that you?!"

"Santana wake up!" someone starts yelling and I can feel my body shaking. What the fuck is going on?

"Santana don't leave me! Help!" the first voice yells out again, and I honestly have the feeling that it's Brittany.

"Santana!" Okay I know that's my fathers voice.

"AHHH!" I yell as I shoot up from my bed. I look around and I can still see it's night out, I look around and notice my papi kneeling on the side of my bed with a worried expression on his face. I also realize that I'm completely covered in sweat like I just ran a marathon.

"Mija are you okay? We heard you yelling in your sleep." My mami moves from behind my papi and sits next to me grabbing my hand between hers. "You must have been having a nightmare, do you want a glass of water?"

"Yes, please." I croak out, and watch my father leave the room and come back with a glass of water. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was till I heard my mom whisper for me to slow down. I give the empty glass back and lean my head on my headboard. Mami and I say good night to my father since he has to be up early for his shift and I feel my mami start getting comfortable next to me, which I'm glad for. She always stayed with me after a nightmare. But was it really a nightmare? I don't remember much only someone yelling for me, and apparently that person was Brittany.

"What were you dreaming about mija?" My mami ask as she opens her arms up for me to cuddle into her, which I do without hesitation.

"Honestly mami I don't know. But I think- ugh how can I say this." I stop and think about what I'm going to say next. Should I tell her? I know I can trust her. "Mami I think Brittany is reaching out to me." I whisper, and for a moment I don't think she heard me, till I hear her sigh.

"Why do you say that mija? Has it happened more than once?" She starts rubbing my back and I start to relax more into her chest. I always feel safe in her arms.

"This is the second time mami. I can never see her though, the first time she told me it was her, but this time she just yelled out for me, but I knew it was her mami. It was like I could feel it inside me that it was her. Last time she told me I know who she is, that I have to look closer, but it's like there is something keeping me from figuring it out. Ugh I just don't know what is going on with me." I sigh and close my eyes to try to stop my racing mind.

"I think I have a clue honey." She whispered so low that if it wasn't for how close we were I wouldn't have heard her. It took me a few seconds to register what she said and I sat up and looked at her with a very confused face that tells her to also continue. "Remember how I told you about when you two were born?" I nodded but was still confused.

"Okay lets start from the beginning. As your father told you before, your pack is the first pack to ever date each other, which of course there isn't anything wrong with because we aren't really related by blood. Since I was your fathers soulmate, I got turned when we had a wedding ceremony, which you usually don't learn about till you find your soulmate, but like I was saying since it looks like you alls soulmates are already wolfs you don't have the traditional wedding like a wolf and human couple do. Since we don't know much about two wolf soulmates, we don't know much about how different your bond is than 'ours'. So that brings us back to your dreams, I think Brittany is your soulmate, and since she's of age, you two are starting your bond and it's stronger because you two are wolves by blood and alphas." My mami stops there and lets what she just said sink in.

You want to know what I'm feeling right now?

I'm freaking the fuck out!

"Wait, wait. Papi said you can only imprint on your soulmate when you are in wolf form. How could Brittany and I be soulmates if we have only been around each other for what a couple of hours after being born? And since we are both Alphas we didn't even turn into wolves until we were twelve!" I was seriously freaking out right now. I was so lost and confused. Ugh why is it always me?!

"I know, and I think that is still what happens if two wolves that are soulmates and in wolf form do, but honey what you and Brittany have is different. It's hard to explain I know, I'm the one trying to also wrap my head around it, and all but I honestly believe that what I'm saying is true. Look it's late and you have school in like four hours, but what if we talk about this during dinner all three of us and try to find some answers?" She asked with sleep still evident in her voice, it's then that I realized that I too was still exhausted.

"Okay, but pinky promise we will talk about this during or after dinner." She nodded her head and we both put our pinks up and locked them to make if official. We both got under the covers and I felt my mami start rubbing my back again that made me fall asleep instantly. Dream or nightmare all forgotten. For now.

* * *

Monday isn't so bad today for once. After this weekend with winning sectionals, Quinn and I finally getting back to our friendship, and Marley and I, well I don't know where we really stand, but hopefully I will be changing that this week, things are really looking up. We are still looking into the attacks and who caused them, but right now things seems to going good that, that's really not bring my mood down for once. The pack and I are still keeping our eyes open for anyone strange coming in and out of school since the adults have everything else under control, but nothing really out of the ordinary has been going on in school.

Well that's until lunch time come around.

"Sandbags, Tweedle-Dumb, and Barbie my office NOW!" Coach Sylvester yells across the hall where Marley, Quinn, and I are walking. Ugh why now?!

"Let's get this out of the way fast, cuz I needs my food now." I growl as we start making our way to Sue's office. I can hear Quinn and Marley giggle but I just ignore them because I really am hungry right now, and I will be very angry if I don't eat anything because Coach decides to have one of her crazy rants about Mr. Figgins or Mr. Schue's hair and vests.

As we walk into her office we see a cheerio sitting in front of her with her back towards us. That's odd Coach usually only has Quinn and I in her office, and well now Marley too, but never a regular cheerio unless she's being kicked off.

"Girls I want you to meet our new cheerio, Kitty Wilde." Coach Sue announces and she motions for this Kitty girl to stand up and face us. As this girl does I can already tell I'm not gonna like her.

"Hi girls" She says in that way to innocent voice.

I'm gonna go with Quinn and Marley feel the same way as me since they just mumble a 'hey' in return, and I well I don't bother with it.

"Coach if you don't mind me asking, but why are we here? Usually we meet the fresh meat during our first practice." I comment as I totally ignore the way this Kitty girl just totally checked me out without a care in the world. Gross.

"That is true, but Kitty here comes from our rival competition, that always comes second of course, but she still has some valuable information and since you three are my top cheerios I want you to spend time with her and get all the dirt you can get out of her so we can assure a win at nationals this year. Not that I don't expect it anyways." Coach answered and then waved us off letting us know this conversation was over and that was final.

"Whatever" I mumbled and started making my way to the cafeteria with Quinn and Marley behind me.

"Hey!" I heard Kitty holler a few feet away but I just kept walking.

"Want me to handle her San?" Marley questions and I really don't care at this moment since I'm more preoccupied with what I will be having for lunch, so I just waved over my shoulder letting her know that she could do as she pleased.

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

I waited for Santana and Quinn to disappear thru the cafeteria doors for me to turn around and come face to face with Kitty.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here Kitty?" I hissed thru gritted teeth only a few inches away from her face.

"Well well well if it isn't Marley Rose. You know last time I saw you, you looked different. Actually that's funny because I just saw Marley a few days ago, so you must be someone else." She fake gasped and took a step back.

"Did Sam send you? What did he tell you all?" I ordered. Kitty was one of my biggest regrets ever, next to Sam now, and I really don't want her causing anymore trouble than Sam already did.

"I don't know what you are talking about _Brittany_-" She raised her voice at the end and I put my hand around her throat and pushed her up against the lockers roughly, thankful no one was in the hallways.

"Listen to me closely Kitty, you do not say that name while you are here, or I will snap your neck you here me? Nod if you understand." I barked at her and saw her nod immediately. Good at least she is still afraid of me. "I don't want you talking to any of the glee club kids you hear me, you will only talk to cheerios and football players understood?" She nodded again and I let her go. She rubbed her neck and just glared at me, but I ignored her and started walking to the cafeteria myself.

I know this is only the beginning, but one thing Sam is forgetting apparently is that I still have the authority and power over them.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Thank god I didn't run into Kitty all day because I really didn't want to be around her at all, maybe not till cheerios practice but that's only so I can make her run till she pukes. Yeah I know I'm cruel, but whateves I don't like her and especially that stupid smug smirk she wears around. So far the pack has seen her around, but all said she only talks to the jocks and cheerios, which I'm totally okay with as long as she stays out my way. Of course Puck is the only one thinking about getting in her cheerios skirt, but Puck will be Puck no matter what skank it is.

We are all currently sitting in the choir room talking and waiting for Mr. Schue since he is running late, like always. That's when I remember what I was supposed to do today.

"Hey Mar" I call Marley over that is currently having a mini dance battle with Mike and wave her over. She excuses herself and comes and sits next to me.

"What's up?" She looks a little flushed from dancing but I think she looks so adorable that I almost get distracted. _Focus Santana!_

"Oh hmm I was just wondering if you know, of course if you aren't busy or anything, you probably are what am I thinking, someone like you probably has plans already and all, and-" I get stopped by my rambling from Marley giggling at me.

"San! Breathe! You are starting to ramble and as much as I think it's adorable, I would really like to ear what you want to ask before Mr. Schue comes in." She smiled at me and I just blush because she just called me adorable, again. Before Marley, I hated being called adorable, even by Quinn, but with Marley I just can't help but smile and blush. _Ugh what happened to me?_ Oh yeah Marley did.

"Okay yes, what I was asking was if-" I get cut off by Mr. Schue. _Of course_.

"Guys quiet down! I know we are all still hyped up on our win this weekend, but now we have to start thinking about Regionals! Yes I know it's not till January but it's never to early to start getting our mind set on it. But I want to open up glee with an audition actually." Everyone around the choir room looks at each other with confusion on their faces. Auditions were at the beginning of school and the only ones that tried out were Sugar and Marley so who the hell would want to join now? "Everyone welcome Kitty Wilde."

To say we were shocked was an understatement. A round of 'What?', 'Who?', 'Why?', and 'Hell No' were heard all around the room. Of course the last one was 'Cedes and I. _That's why she's my homegirl._

Kitty walked into the center of the room, and I really wanted to punch her. I looked to my right and saw Marley ball her fist up and look like she might beat me to punching Kitty first. So I did the only thing that felt natural to do and I took her left hand into my right and linked them together, I felt her relax immediately. I waited for her to turn to me to give her a smile and then turn back to where Kitty was standing in the center of the choir room.

We all waited for Mr. Schue to let Kitty know that whenever she was ready she could start. She nodded and then went to go whisper something to the band in the corner.

_Baby girl I'm not quite human_  
_And I'm not quite a machine_  
_So I guess that leaves you staring_  
_At something that's somewhere in between_  
_Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover_  
_But I was born a different breed_  
_I can shake you, but then I'll break you_  
_And baby sweat is guaranteed_

She started to dance and move around the room, but kept her eyes on me. _Eww._

_I wish I could give you my love and my soul_  
_But inside my chest there is nobody home_

_My heart may be missing_  
_But my hands will make up for it_  
_Don't think this is innocent_  
_I'll sink my teeth right into it_  
_My eyes and my mouth agree_  
_You'll be coming home with me_  
_'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_  
_'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_  
_Animal_  
_I'm just a animal_  
_Animal_

She made her way to me and started to sing and dance right in front of me. Yeah I was almost getting a lap dance by this girl that I really didn't find attracted at all. I think I would rather have Rachel in front of me right now singing a broadway song than this shit. _How revolting._

_Girl you locked the door behind you_  
_When you walked into my room_  
_And your eyes have got me thinking_  
_That maybe there's a different side of you_  
_'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching_  
_So I wonder could it be_  
_That when your clothes fall to your feet_  
_You could be an animal like me_

Kitty was cut short from her performance by a very angry Marley tackling her on the ground. It happened so fast that we all sat there shocked till Mike and Puck ran over and stopped Marley just a second before her fist connected with Kitty's face.

"LET ME GO! UGH I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Marley was thrashing around in Mike and Puck's arms that for a split second she was almost gonna get out of their hold till they took her out the room and out on the hallway.

We were all still in a state of shock that we didn't know what to do, till Mr. Schue finally snapped out of it and stood up and made his way to Kitty.

"Okay I don't know what that was about, but Kitty that was a very- hmm unique performance. Thank you, we will let you know." Mr. Schue announces and motioned for Kitty to leave.

Kitty of course turned around right before walking out the door to send me what I think was supposed to be a sexy wink.

"Gross." I mumbled, but it must have been louder than I thought, because I noticed everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Mr. Schue can I go check on Marley?" I ask, because I really want to check on Marley, I really have never seen her so angry like that. It was actually kind of hot. _Okay no dirty thoughts right now Santana_. Mr. Schue nods and says to send Mike and Puck back.

As I walk out the choir room I notice Mike and Puck walking back without Marley. "Hey guys where's Marley?"

"She went out to the football field, said she was just gonna wait till Cheerios started." Puck informed me and I just thanked them and made my way out the doors. Cheerios didn't start for another hour, but I'm sure Marley didn't want to face everyone after what happened.

I noticed Marley sitting by the bleachers, knees up to her chest and her head popped on top of them looking out the football field, looking really deep in thought. She looked so beautiful, especially with the sun hitting her from behind making her look just like an angel. Times like these I wish I could just take a picture of her and save it as my screen saver, but that would probably also look creepy since we aren't really dating.

I made my way towards her and she just must have heard me coming because she looked around till she spotted me and a small smile formed on her beautiful face.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I just wanted to check that you were okay." I explained as I sat down next to her, leaving just a small space between us.

"Don't worry, I'm glad you're here" she admitted. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I just- ugh the way-"

"Hey, hey you don't have to explain yourself for that, believe me I'm glad you did that. I was getting ready to punch her too." we both chuckle at my statement, but it is true, Kitty just really makes me want to punch her. "You know what sucks though?" I ask, and see her shake her head no, "We still have to see her in Cheerios practice."

Marley groans in response, because I think she forgot about that little information, and I just giggle at her reaction.

"As long as she stays out our way, we won't have a problem." Marley states and I think it's so cute that she said 'our' instead of just 'my'.

"I'll have her run laps all practice and tell Coach I saw her eating two pieces of that chocolate cake that was given out in lunch, I'll even have Quinn back me up on it." We both burst out laughing because we know the one that actually had two pieces of cake was me, but what Coach Sue doesn't know won't hurt her.

We sit there just talking about nothing and everything, until we see all the Cheerios making there way out the field, and head out to practice as well.

* * *

Practice went by pretty good for a Monday, but I think that is because I got to watch Kitty run laps all practice, till she started to puke and Coach said that was enough for the day and let us all go home early.

We were all getting changed when I remember that I still hadn't asked Marley what I've been trying to ask her all day.

Once I'm finished changing I notice that Marley was already walking out the locker room. I rushed at getting my stuff together and ran after her.

"Marley! Wait up!" I yell out and she stops so I can catch up to her.

"What's up San?" She ask as we start walking to the parking lot.

"Hmm I was actually wondering if- uh if o-on-" Ugh why am I so nervous? The worse she can say is no. Fuck it here goes nothing. "Look I was wondering if you aren't busy Friday, that if you maybe want to hangout?" I rush out at the end and close my eyes. Why I close my eyes? I have no fucking idea.

"San. Why are your eyes closed?" She ask thru a giggle, and I have to stop myself from melting right in front of her. "Sanny open your eyes please."

Ugh how could I deny her anything. I open my eyes and notice that we actually stop walking and she's now standing in front of me with that beautiful smile of hers. I break our gaze and look down embarrassed.

"S-sorry, just nervous I g-guess." I really need to get this stuttering checked out, because it is so not attractive.

"Well you shouldn't be. But about your question, will there be anyone else with us?" She ask, and now I'm kind of confused. Why would anyone else go on a date with us? She must have noticed my confusion because she continues, "or are you asking me out on an actual date?"

"Y-yes. Ugh lets start this again. Marley would you go on a date with me on Friday night?" I ask with more confidence this time and make it clear that I actually want to go on a _date_ with her.

"Hmm let me think about it... Of course I would love to Santana." She replies and wraps me up in a tight hug, I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding and hug her back tightly before letting go.

"Sweet. I mean cool, alright well then I'll let you know more Thursday, Okay?" She nods and then turns around, I was about to ask her if she wanted a ride, when I notice a motorcycle behind her. Her motorcycle since she's grabbing the helmet that's hanging off the side of it.

All air gets suck right out of me once she straddles the bike. Hot damn! Marley is sexy as it is, but Marley on a motorcycle is just, well honestly there isn't a word in the dictionary to describe her.

"Santana!" Marley snaps her fingers in front of my face and brings me out of my dirty thoughts.

"Uh what? What were you saying?" I stammer out.

"I said I'll see you tomorrow" She giggles and puts her helmet on and starts her bike up and waves at me as she drives off. Hot damn.

"Hey S, don't slip on the puddle of drool you just made" Quinn laughs as she passes me on her way to her car.

"Shut up!" I rub my face just to make sure there really isn't any drool. I flip her off and make my way towards my car.

I'm glad Quinn came around and is able to make jokes about my obvious crush on Marley, I know our break up sucked and all, but I also noticed a difference in her lately. She seems happier now too, and I think Rachel has something to do with that, but I'll bring that up to her later.

* * *

When I got home Mami was already finishing up dinner and papi was on his way home already. I helped mami with setting up the table and the finishing touches on dessert, which was my favorite, cheesecake. Thank God for my wolf bloodline and Coach Sue crazy workouts, because if it wasn't for that I'm sure I would be rolling around everywhere from the amount of food I eat in one day.

Dinner was going good like it always does of course. Papi and I praising mami for her amazing cooking, and all of us just talking about what our day consisted of.

But then we got down to the serious stuff after dessert was served, and all the dishes were done afterwards.

"Before we get to the first reason we were gonna have this family talk, Santanita we heard there is a new student in McKinley, what can you tell us about that?" Papi asked once we all settled in the living room.

"Ah yes. Her name is Kitty Wilde, she's a junior and came from Bloomington Jefferson High School in Minnesota, she's a cheerleader and there isn't much that we know about her yet. Noah is gonna get more information on her as soon as possible." I informed them and noticed my Mami make a weird face at the fact that, yes Noah was actually gonna be useful for once. "I know, I know but she will only talk to Cheerios and football players so we deiced that if Noah took her out on a date and asked her all the 'get to know each other' questions it wouldn't look so suspicious." They both nodded in agreement and I saw both have a proud look on their faces that I was acting like an alpha.

"Okay, when you find out more just make sure you let us know. We will look into see who her parents are and what they do here in Lima. To more important things, because you still come first to us mija." My papi said as he got up and went to the book shelve that was placed in the corner of the living room and came back with a leather covered book/journal. "Mami briefly informed me on your dreams so I started going thru some of our family bloodline books to see if I could find anything that could help us. I'll be honest with you 'Tana there wasn't really much in there." He sat down next to me and gave me a sympathetic look, mami also decided to sit on the other side of me. "As you know, when a wolf turns of age they start to change. We get stronger, faster, our hearing, our smell, our healing everything intensifies, and of course as the whole pack turns of age we can communicate thru our thoughts. But as alphas we get what you call 'extra' powers. First one is you can see what another pack member is seeing thru their eyes, second you can control the emotions of one or all your pack members, and third one is that you can control another pack member physically. These three powers take practice and a lot of concentration on your part mija, but are only used when necessary you hear me? You never take advantage of being an alpha, you don't want your pack members to feel like you are taking advantage of them ever. You always respect their privacy." I nod at what he says, because it is true. Just because we are alphas doesn't mean we are better than anyone, it just means we are leaders not superiors. "With that being said, something also happens to us when we imprint on our mate mija. When we imprint something in us changes, we become more protective towards our mate. It's like we are there to protect them with everything in our bodies, what they feel we feel, if they hurt we hurt. When we imprint our heartbeats beat together and we become one. You can feel when your mate is in the same room as you. As alphas our mate also inherit all our powers, especially the three important ones to an alpha, but the trick is that our mate can only use those three powers against us as their mate, and no one else in the pack. You still with me mija?" there is so much to take in but I nod, because I'm still following along, like I said just a lot to take in. "But this is where the hard part comes, there is no record of two wolf imprinting on each other. When a wolf and a human imprint, the human mate will become a wolf by having a wedding ceremony where the human will drink the blood of his/her soulmate and then after a week he/she will start the process of turning. Since there is no record of two wolves imprinting, we really don't know how much stronger their bond might be. One thing that doesn't change though is the way one will imprint on another, which is only in wolf form, because our souls are tied stronger to our wolfs. But your mother here believes that your bond with umm- uh B-brittany is different, which brings us to the whole purpose of this conversation, your dreams. If what your mother says is true then I also believe that Brittany is communicating with you thru her dreams, which is fascinating really because there is no record of this ever happening, but apart from that mija I really wish I had more to tell you." he finishes and I feel my mami rubbing small circles on my back.

"But why is it that I can't see her?" I ask and I'm trying really hard not to get frustrated with my parents because I know it's not their faults at all.

"My honest opinion mija is that maybe she's afraid to show you who she really is, and wants you to figure it out yourself." My mami answers.

"But why would she be hiding from me in my dreams, if I've never even seen her in person for me to be like 'Hey your Brittany' if I see her down the street" I grumble and rub my face with my hands still processing everything from earlier.

"Maybe you have seen her, and that's why she's hiding in your dreams." My papi concludes and stands up to put the leather book back on it shelve. I see my mami glare at him and now I'm confused.

What did he mean by that?

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

I was really dreading going home at this point. During Cheerios practice I tried really hard to ignore Kitty, but that was really hard when she just kept looking at me or Santana the whole time. Sugar was also very surprise to see her as I was, but at this point I'm trying to not let anything surprise me anymore since apparently 'my pack' decided to go a-wall, well so far two of them have.

"Sugar! I'm home!" I yell as I walk thru the front door. Even though Sugar is supposed to be living in her huge mansion, she rather be here with me, and who am I to argue since I love her company.

"In the kitchen!" she yells back, oh and I love her cooking too. When I first met Sugar I thought she was joking when she said she loved to cook, but after having a sleepover at her place in Cali I learned that she was probably the best cook in the world. People can really surprise you sometimes.

I walk into the kitchen to expect only Sugar in there, but of course Kitty would be sitting on a bar stool around the kitchen island smiling at me like it's the most normal thing for her to be here. _Ugh she seriously wants to get punched in the face._

"What are you doing here Kitty?" I sigh and make my way to the fridge to get a bottle of water. I can already feel a headache coming and we haven't even sat down for dinner.

"Where else am I supposed to stay _Britty? _she ask with what is supposed to be a pout on her face, but she just looks constipated.

"Well you should have asked _Sam_ that before you came here Kitty." I say through gritted teeth and I'm trying really hard not to lose my tempter. "You know what Kitty, you should really leave before I do something that I might slightly regret."

"Brittany why don't you go and cool down" Sugar whispered and put her hand on my shoulder. Any other day it would probably have calmed me down, but right now I really don't think anything will.

"Yeah Britt-Britt listen to _Sugar_ here" Kitty mocked. Something snapped in me and that's it I really do lose it.

"That's it." I grab Kitty by her neck the second time today and throw her across the kitchen to the empty wall and saw the wall crack instantly. I rushed to her side before she could slid down and held her throat again, but this time I let my claw start to sink into her flesh.

"I will not repeat myself again _Wilde._ I want you out of this house in thirty seconds, if you choose to listen to whatever bullshit Sam told you then fine your his responsibility not mine. If _they _catch you though, you will not bring us down with you, I'll make sure you are dead before you speak. So you better have a solid plan in the next couple of days, because I will not cover your ass." I finished thru gritted teeth and let go of her. I saw a bit of blood from where my nails were digging in her throat but at this point I really couldn't care less.

"Sam was right, you changed. But fine I'll go, but you'll see more of me Brittany." She growled and stormed out the back door into the woods. If she thinks Sam and her can threaten me, she is very wrong.

"Brittany. W-what are we going to do?" Sugar stuttered and I could hear the panic and fear in her voice.

"Honestly I don't know Sugar. But don't you worry, I won't let anything happen to us." I smile at her and try to take some of her worries away.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to let those who care that surgery went great! and recovery was good, but I really was excited to finally finish this chapter and get it out for you guys asap because I was going crazy doing nothing lol. Now that I've been home for a couple days and I'm feeling a lot better I should start working on my story more and hopefully no more health problems come up I should start updating faster.**

**Next chapter we will learn if Brittany is also maybe having similar dreams like Santana or is Santana maybe just being messed with or maybe even looking into the future in her dreams? O.O more mysteries to come.**

**Also next chapter Brittana going on a date! Some get to know each other better and maybe some secrets being shared.**

**Let me know what you guys thought! Review! and thanks to the comments again, and the follows, and favs you guys are awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**For all of you that follow me, you might have noticed that I put a new story up, Bold Love. I would love for all of you to maybe go give it a read and see what you all think. **

**Just because I'm starting a new story doesn't mean I'm going to forget about this one so don't worry my lovelies there is still more to come in this story, because I'm nowhere near finished here.**

**Sorry for the longer wait, but most of you already know about my health issues. I was also having terrible writers block with writing the date part of this chapter, but I'm happy with the way it came out now.**

**On with the story!**

**I don't own glee and all mistakes are mine, unless someone wants to be my beta.**

* * *

**Brittany/Marley POV**

It's is very cold. So cold that I can see my own breath every time that I breathe out. I can feel the coldness in my bones, but I guess that has to do with the fact that I'm wearing my sleeping shorts with my tank top. I don't even remember leaving my house to be honest, because I think if I would have I would have remembered to changed into something more warm, or at least put some shoes on.

"Brittany!" someone yells out in the distance. I'm surrounded by trees all around me. I know I'm in the woods, but how far from my house, I don't really know. "Brittany! Where are you?!" the same person yells again. Wait even in the middle of the woods, and almost complete darkness around me, I know that voice.

"Santana?!" I yell back.

_Wait, how does Santana know my real name?_

I stand still and look around me to figure out exactly where her voice came from. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on any noise that I can hear that will give me a clue where she is.

Nothing.

"_Britt-_" Santana's voice gets cut off by a loud growl.

I open my eyes and look around me trying to found where the growl came from, as I'm turning to my right I see a blonde-brunet mix wolf running away from me. Shit I know that wolf. I start to run the same direction, but for some weird reason I can't shift into my wolf form.

_Ugh!_ I'm sprinting, but I feel like I'm not getting anywhere.

"SAM!" I yell out, but he doesn't even make a move to stop or hear me. I can feel my lungs burning from how fast I'm running right now, but I push that aside because I can't let him hurt her.

"Brittany! Wake up!" I jolt out of my sleep and I'm faced with a worried looking Sugar holding my shoulders. "Shit Britt you scared me. You were shaking and sweating in your sleep and mumbling some stuff, were you having a nightmare again?"

This was the third night in a row that I kept having these weird dreams with Sam and Santana, but they feel so real that I forget I'm even dreaming anymore.

"Yeah I guess I was. I'm sorry for waking you up Sugar." I mumble and get out of bed to make my way into the kitchen with Sugar right behind me.

"Was it Sam and Santana again?" She whispers. Sugar has been doing this thing lately -since Kitty came into town- when she is about to say something that will mention Sam's name, she will whisper it, like if she says it any louder someone might be listening to us. At first it was annoying, but then I just let it go because well Sugar is just weird sometimes, and whatever helps her deal with the situation then so be it.

"Uh yeah it was. This one was a bit different though. Santana actually said my real name this time." I turn away from Sugar because I really don't want to see her reaction. After a minute of not hearing anything I decide to turn around because a silent Sugar is very rare, and I'm kind of scared she might have fainted.

"W-what do you mean she k-knew your real name Brittany?" I would have laughed any other time at the way Sugar's face is right now. Wide eyes like those old cartoon characters, mouth opened into an 'O' shaped and her hands on her both side of her cheeks. I really didn't have an answer for her so I just shrugged my shoulders and continue drinking my water. "Brittany you can't just ignore this! What if Santana finds out? Wait! What if she already knows?! What if this dream means that she knows who you truly are? OH MY GOD! San-"

"Sugar! Breathe! Santana is not going to find out, okay?" I try to reassure her, but I know she is still hesitant to nod. "Have you got a hold of the others yet?" I know changing the subject is the best option right now.

"Yes I have actually. Jake and Marley were the easiest to get a hold of, they said that Sam did get a hold of both of them and he told them all these stuff about you and well you get the idea, but they didn't listen to anything he had to say and they let Sam know that they were behind you one hundred percent. Sam didn't really like that and threaten them, but they said they will keep their eyes open if anything strange happens. Ryder was a bit of a challenge, but I still got a hold of him, he said that Kitty was the one that tried to get a hold of him, but you know how he feels about her and he also ignored her and told her that his alliance would always be with us. Now Joe on the other hand, I'm still waiting to hear back from him. But the reason for that is because he is out of the country. I don't know if Sam has got a hold of him or not, but as soon as I hear from him I will let you know." Sugar informed me, but I knew that the rest of my team still had my back. I never gave them a reason for them to turn their back on me like Sam, and Kitty did but I guess because I had better judgement about them since the very beginning. Even though we still had to wait and hear from Joe, I know that he would still have my back. Joe is like my brother and he knows that. It's not the first time he is out the country so I'm not worried about that, it's actually his job from me to be out of the states.

"Thank you for that Sugar, but it's late and we have to be up and in school in five hours, and tonight I have my date with Santana and I need my beauty rest." I smile at the way Sugar's face lights up at the mention of my date. I remember when I told her about it the first time and she screamed so loud I'm sure everyone in Lima heard her. I don't know why, but Sugar has taken a really amazing liking to Santana that sometimes I worry about it. Not because Sugar will try to go after Santana in that way, but because she knows what will happen when the time comes.

We both make our way upstairs and go to our own rooms after saying goodnight. As I lay in my bed, sleep is a bit harder to get by now. So I let my mind get a hold of me since there isn't anything else to do.

My first thoughts go to Santana, like always. I know that whatever is happening between us is getting stronger. Not only can I feel it in my heart, but also in my soul. When we are together it's like I forget about everything and everyone else and it's just us. I realized that I'm really falling for Santana when Kitty tried to make a move on her, it was like something inside of me just snapped when I saw Kitty look at Santana like, like she wanted her. I'm not the jealous type, well I never was till Santana came along. I know Santana didn't want Kitty, but just even thinking about someone else making a move on Santana makes even my own wolf growl in my chest. I also wonder if Santana would react the same way that I did, but I know that the answer is already yes. Not because I'm being cocky in any way, but because I can see the way she looks at me when she doesn't think I'm looking. Just thinking about the loving look that she has on her face whenever I'm around makes the butterflies in my stomach erupt.

Thinking about Santana also makes me think about how I know I'm not supposed to be feeling like this either though. It's like my mind and heart are constantly having a battle and as much as I want to follow one, I can't just ignore the other. The plan was always for her to fall in love with me, but now I dug myself in a hole, by having feeling for her too. I know that as the time goes by and the days keep counting down to that date, I know what my decision will be no matter what, but will my heart out beat my mind and change that?

There is also Sam in the other hand. Since he decided to go a-wall and rogue on us, with Kitty following him, he has put Sugar and I on the Lopez top list of suspects. I know Lopez knows about me. I can see it in his eyes when we see each other, but I know that he won't make a move unless he has proof. But proof has really come hard for him, since I had this planned out for years with every detail is already planned out from the beginning. Even my 'mom' has made an appearance with the Lopez this week. I had to fight back the laugh that was trying to erupt from my chest when Mr. Lopez was left speechless when I introduced them. I could also tell he was impressed by my well detail thought out plan. Sugar on the other hand hasn't had as much of a hard time trying to prove herself like myself, but I know how good of an actress she is. Even her father isn't planned to make an appearance for another month, because everyone really does believe he is a big time drug dealer and are afraid to get shot, especially after everyone saw the mansion she lives in. Well the mansion she is supposed to be living in, but is to afraid to be alone in, and rather be here with me.

But even though Lopez knows about me, he also knows I didn't attack those two people. Two reasons being that an alpha can tell if it was a female or male, and second because an alpha leaves a unique scent when he or she kills someone that another alpha can pick up on. Even though he knows it wasn't me that attacked those people, I know he thinks I was still behind them.

I know I need to find Sam before he does something stupid, but I have a feeling he isn't going to show himself around here anytime soon either. Kitty on the other hand I still don't know what she was ordered to do, or what she plans on doing herself.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm blasting Ke$ha on its speakers and I groan at how loud it is. I must have dosed off at some point last night, because I really don't remember falling asleep. The morning sun is coming through my window and I cover myself with my blanket because I totally forgot to close the curtains last night. I close my eyes and listen to the birds singing outside, the neighbors dog barking at what I'm gonna guess is more than likely a squirrel, and I can also hear Sugar downstairs moving around probably getting breakfast ready. That girl seriously lives in that kitchen, she is always cooking, or finding something new to cook. I noticed that whenever she is nervous she is cooking more than usual, I remember the first time Sam attacked and she had so much food in the kitchen that you couldn't even see the kitchen island, or any of the counter because there was all kinds of different foods covering all surfaces of the kitchen. But if that was her way to deal with things I decided to leave her to it, and since we are wolves after all, that food didn't even last more than three days.

After another ten minutes of laying there listening to my surroundings I decide to start getting ready for school. I love Fridays, I don't think I have ever met someone that doesn't love this day though. It's like Fridays just make everyone smile just a little bit more brighter, I guess because it just means that the weekend is starting and there is no school or work after today. As I take a quick shower, dress in my Cheerios uniform, and put my hair in a high ponytail, I make my way downstairs to be met with the smell of bacon, oreo pancakes, eggs with cheese and ham, and hot chocolate. All of my favorites.

"Have I mentioned that I love you!" I exclaim as I make my way to the kitchen island where a plate is already ready for me.

"Good morning. No, but you have mentioned how much you love my cooking" Sugar smirked at me when she sees that I already had half of the food in my mouth.

"That is true, and good morning to you too Sugar. Thanks for this awesome breakfast I don't know what I would do without you." It's true if it wasn't for Sugar I would only be eating anything microwavable. We both sit there making small talk about what plans we might have for the weekend, until we both have to leave.

Ten minutes later we both arrive at school, separately of course, and all the glee kids are standing around Puck's truck that is blasting Steve Aoki remix of Pursuit of Happiness. This is always how it is on Friday mornings, everyone around Puck's truck laughing and listing to whatever music Puck is obsessed with this day to start of the weekend.

"Damn Marley you looking good in that Ducati! You should let your bestie here take it for a spin someday." Puck says for what is probably the hundredth time since he saw me riding it.

"Puck I would probably consider it if it wasn't for the story I heard about you and that dirt bike that landed on your neighbors second floor window." I chuckle with everyone else while shaking my head at him. He just pouts at me, but I ignore him and make my way to Santana. "Morning Sanny bear" I whisper and give her a hug.

"Marley, you promised not to call me that." Santana groans while she buried her face in the crook of my neck, which I just giggled at. She was sometimes to adorable for her own good. We stood like that for another couple of minutes until the bell for first period rung and we all started making are way into the front doors of school. "Are we still on for tonight?" She asked while we made our way to our class.

"Of course. I've been looking forward to it all week." I smile at her and link my pinky with hers. She looks down at what I did and smiles up at me, I smile back and we leave a comfortable silence between us.

* * *

The day had so far been a good one. Classes were well how they always are, boring but of course with Santana and even now Quinn they went by faster. I'm glad Quinn came around to the idea of Santana and I even though we really aren't officially right now. We even found out we have things in common. Our favorite embarrassing Santana. Right now we are currently stretching for cheerios practice to start, when our favorite person decides to open her big mouth.

"Well if it isn't the unholy trinity." Kitty announces loud enough to get all the girls attention, which some decide to think is funny until they notice Santana sending all of them a glare.

"If it isn't the wicked bitch of the west." Santana replies and stands just a few feet away from Kitty.

_So much for having a good day _I think to myself

"You know Santana I have a date with your best friend Puck tonight, but I wouldn't mind canceling on him for you." Kitty starts to flirt and making herself get closer to Santana.

_Don't even think about it Kitty. _I growl and I know she heard both my thoughts and my warning because she stopped just a foot away from Santana with her hand in midair, that was more likely going to land on Santana's arm, and looked at me. _Little Sammy boy must have forgot to tell you about my new little powers huh?_ I smirk at her and I can tell she was surprised.

"Kitty when are you going to get through that thick skull of yours that I will never go out with you. I rather listen to Paris Hilton sing than go on a date with you." Santana replies to Kitty's earlier statement and broke us out of our gaze. "Actually I already have dinner plans with someone better." Santana then turns to me and sends me a smile, but not just any smile, but 'my smile'. We get broken off by are gaze, by Kitty scoffing loudly and storming off.

"What a drama queen." Quinn mumbles and we just chuckle with her. "But I like her nickname towards us. The Unholy Trinity. Has a nice ring to it actually if you think about it. It even rolls off your tongue pretty smooth, like we are three famous celebrities. We should totally start calling ourselves that."

"You did not just say that Q." Santana chortled as she turned to look at Quinn, I couldn't help but chuckle either because it did sounds funny once said out loud.

"Come on San, you know it does sound catchy." I decided to agree with Quinn because I knew Santana couldn't say no to me, especially if I used my pout. Like I am right now. I noticed her try not to smile and give in because after all we were still surrounded by all the cheerios, and Santana always told me that she had to be a badass to be respected, even though I know she's a big softy.

"Whatever." She finally gave in and put her hands up in surrender. We heard Quinn fake cough and say whipped, which Santana just glared at and walked away to start practice.

_Adorable._

* * *

There was only thirty minutes left until seven, the time Santana said she would be here to pick me up at, and I was still nowhere near finished.

"Sugar Help!" I yell out through the house and fall on my bed groaning loudly while taking my pillow and covering my face.

"What's up? Why are you still in your underwear Brittany?! Santana is almost going to be here!" Sugar chided me like I was a child that didn't already know that.

"Sugar I know that! But I can't find anything to wear! Santana said to dress casual but what if I dress to casual that she is going to think that I didn't try hard enough or try to hard that I'm going to over due it and Santana is going to think that I'm all conceited and full of myself and I'm just going to ruin the whole date because I deci-" I got interrupted from my rambling by Sugar slapping me across the face. Hard, my I add.

"Breathe Brittany! You were starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen to your lungs." Sugar snickered at my still dumbfold face.

"Uh thanks Sugar I needed that actually." I stated fluttering my eyes to get out of my still shocked expression and gave her a reassuring smile letting her know that I wasn't mad at her for what she did.

"Okay this is the plan. I want you to go to your bathroom start doing your hair and make-up while I look for an outfit for you to wear tonight." Sugar ordered and gave me a stern look letting me know that there was no room for arguing, which I didn't and just nodded. Lets just say that I really didn't want to be slapped again.

Decided to just go with light make-up because Santana had said before that she liked me with less make up as possible, and doing some loose curls on my hair I was out of my bathroom with only just ten minutes left for me to get dressed. As I made my way to my bedroom I noticed Sugar on my bed on her phone, and a outfit put out next to her.

"Since you said that Santana told you to dress casual, I went with dark skinny jeans that make your legs look like they can go on forever and make your ass look great. A blue blouse that is loose enough for whatever you all will be doing tonight, but not to loose that it doesn't show what you got, if you know what I mean, and your black leather jacket that not only makes you look hot and sexy, but will keep you warm since its getting chilly outside. Last but not least your red converse that are comfortable incase you all do some walking, but complete your outfit with a splash of a bold and a confident color. It's casual, but still sexy." Sugar ended her explanation for her choice of clothes, but I couldn't careless, because I trusted Sugar's judgment even though she could sometimes wear some crazy stuff that I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"It's amazing Sugar thank you!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around her neck to give her a tight hug. I hurriedly put on my clothes and made sure everything looked good, before grabbing my purse, keys, and cellphone. Just as I was making my way down the last two steps of the stairs, the doorbell rang. I tried to calm down the butterflies that erupted in my stomach, but I couldn't even if I wanted to, just the many things Santana Lopez does to me I guess.

_Don't keep her waiting any longer! You look great Brittany! Hope you two have a great night. _I smiled at Sugars thoughts and couldn't help but chuckle at how even in her thoughts she sounded so excited for me.

Taking one last deep breath in, I walked to the front door and opened it. All air got sucked right out of me, literally. There on my front porch was Santana looking stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous, beautiful, honestly not even those words made justice to this goddess in front of me. Even in just casual clothes she looked like a supermodel.

"Marley you look- honestly there is no words, but I guess if I could pick one I would say breathtaking." Santana said bringing me out of my trance. I blushed and ducked my head to hide it, but there was no point trying to with Santana.

"You look beautiful too San." I complemented back and saw her give me a smile back. _My smile. _She was also wearing skinny jeans, leather jacket, a red v-neck shirt underneath, and also black converse.

"Well my lady, you ready for this date to start?" She asked as she extended her hand out for me to take. Taking her hand and making sure I locked my front door I followed her down my pathway to the curb of the street.

"Where's your car?" I ask as I eyed the red four door jeep wrangler in front of us.

"Oh it's at home, this is my last years Christmas present. We actually need to take this baby to get to where we are going tonight." She said as she opened the passenger door for me, I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered a thank you. She hurriedly made her way to the drivers side and buckled up, sending me a smile before starting the jeep up.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I questioned after only ten minutes of driving thru Lima.

"Hmm nope" She answered and laughed when she saw me pouting. "Don't you dare use that pout Marley Rose."

"Come one Sanny!" I pleaded and grabbed her forearm and started to shack it lightly.

"No Mars, anyways we are only ten minutes away." She said and pointed out the window to show me that we were already out of Lima and on a bumpy dirt road with woods surrounding us all around. True to her word the stopped ten minutes later at the top of a rock/hill outlook that looked down and out to all Lima out in the distance.

"Wow this looks amazing!" I praised as I get out the jeep and stand in the front of it to looking out at the sight in front of me.

"Yeah it is." Santana said as she made her way next to me.

"How did you find this place?" I ask as I sit on the top of the hood.

"I found it two years ago. I was driving around trying to clear my head when I started to drive down the dirt road that just led me up to here really. Ever sense then, anytime I want to get away and think or just relax I come here. I also love it here because of how bright the stars look." She motions for me to look up and when I do I gasp at how beautiful the night sky looks from here.

"Wow the stars look so much brighter here. Hey where are you going?" I ask when I notice her going to the back of the jeep. When she comes back she is holding two take out bags and a backback.

"You didn't just think we were going to come here without actually having dinner did you? I did say this was a date afterall." She said as she put her hand out for me to take and I hopped off the hood. "There is actually another spot that's even better." We walked fifty yards into the woods and come to a clearing the size of a football field with different colored flowers scaddered all around, but not long enough that we couldn't have a seat and have our picnic.

"This is beautiful San." I breath out as I took my surroundings in. It really was beautiful and having the full moon out made even more breath taking. We made our way into the center of the field as Santana took a blanked out of her backpack, she then got a a candle out and put it in the center. She motioned for me to take a seat and I couldn't help but think at how adorable, and romantic Santana could be.

"Okay I want you to close your eyes for me." She ordered and I just chuckled while shaking my head in amusement, I did as she asked and closed my eyes. I heard Santana digging into the take out bags and pulling stuff out, I could already smell the food and it smelled delicious. "You can open your eyes now. Since you said that you haven't had Breadstix before, which I might add is ridiculous, I decided to get you your favorite and see what you thought."

"How did you know spaghetti and meatballs is my favorite? I don't remember telling you that." It was true I never told her this, so I really wanted to know how she knew.

"Because you said that one of your favorite movies is Lady and The Tramp, and your favorite scene is the spaghetti scene because when you were six and you first watched it you wanted to also move the meatball across the plate. So you begged your mom to make it for you for dinner that night and when dinner came around you were so excited to try it yourself. But you ended up getting into trouble because even though you moved the meatball across your plate, you also got sauce all over your face, and didn't even actually eat any of the spaghetti." We both laughed at that because it was all true.

"I can't believe you remembered that San." I bowed my head bashfully because I don't remember anybody remembering stuff like that before.

"I remember everything we talk about Marley." She stated like it was the most obvious thing to know already. "Now eat up and tell me what you think."

I decided to play a little with her since I knew she was looking at my every move, and took my time getting my fork and placing it on my plate and twirling the noodles on it and bringing it to my mouth. Taking my first bite I decided on putting a poker face on and take a second bite.

"Come on Marley! You're killing me here! What do you think?" Santana begged and looked at me hopeful that I liked my food.

"Honestly it is the best spaghetti I have had in a long time." I beam at her and I see her let out a sigh of relieve. We both start to dig into our food and just make small talk about school, cheerios, and glee. After we are both finished Santana puts everything away and we lay down on the blanket to look up at the stars.

"Do you miss being back home?" Santana asks breaking us from our silence.

"Honestly?" I look at her and see her nod so I continue. "It never felt like home, Lima feels more like home. From day one Lima felt like this is were I always belonged."

"I know the feeling." Santana states.

"When I was younger I heard someone once say that if you look up at the stars and find the brightest one that catches your attention, it is a love one that has passed away letting you know that they are watching you and are letting you know to never stop shining. So I used to sneak up every night before going to bed and try to find that one shining star that caught my attention and picture it being my father letting me know that, that was him looking down at me." This is the first time I share something like that with anyone, especially Santana.

"Mars you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Santana squeezed my hand and I just squeezed it back letting her know it was okay. We have never really talked about my father, but I think it's because Santana thinks I don't like to bring it up.

"You know I just wish I could have them." I sigh and look up at the stars. We stay in silence again and after a few seconds I freeze and realized what I just said.

"Them?" Santana questions and I curse myself for letting that slip. I can do two things right now. Lie or tell the truth. _Shit._

"Santana I-I haven't been completely honest with you." I stutter and sit up. I feel her sit up as well and I can feel her eyes on me.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm so evil! Muahaha!**

**I was going to continue, but decided against it. But don't worry we will see what happens next chapter! Hopefully it will be a faster update.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
